Dragon Age: Reign of the Dragon Lineage
by Jyggilag
Summary: After being forced to destroy the grail at the end of the 4th Grail War, Saber awakes to the surprise of having being reborn in a new realm. Now without having to carry the burden of a crown she never wanted, what destiny could the former King of Knights forge for herself in this new world? What challenges and adventures lie in wait for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** So here I present a new story of mine. This idea took inspiration from Vahn's own stories regarding Saber being reborn in another realm. I must also thank him because without his assistance this story would have never become what it is today, all those discussions we had through PM in the end were worth for something.

In any case, let's begin with this story. The premise is that Saber is born in Ferelden as another one of Maric's illegitimate children, half-sister to both Calian and Alistair. For those of you who have actually played the games and know the lore and are asking, how can this be? The answer is simple, she's Goldanna's true sibling.

 **Addendum:** I change the last word in the story's title because I didn't felt it truly conveyed the feeling I was trying to protray. That's it for any mayor change at the moment.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing; Fate/Stay Night belongs to Nasu. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware and EA.

 **Chapter 1**

 **A new chance at life**

* * *

A sudden ray of lighting followed by a strenuous thunder lashed in the middle of the night, breaking through the previous calm that had covered Redcliffe's castle like a shroud; the rage from mother nature helped to drown the wails of a woman suffering through the unbearable pains of child-bearing. Having been esconded into a small isolated chamber inside the Servant's Quarters, the woman tried with an effort that bordered in the super-human to bring her child into the world. At the very least the woman was not alone in her struggle, as fellow maids were trying their best to soothe her pain and assist the best they could in the role of mid-wives.

"C'mon! Just one last push! I can see the head already!" Said the eldest of the maids, a middle-age woman of forty and something years, squatting in front of the expectant mother open legs as she plunged her hands into the exposed nether regions. The few traces of gray in her coppery hair made it clear that she had been chosen to be in charge of the delivery simply because of her age.

With a last scream of unbearable agony and effort, the birth finally came to a conclusion as the wails of a new-born baby began to echo through the immutable stone corridors.

Saber found herself floating in an endless void, having just recently destroyed the Holy Grail against her will thanks to Kiritsugu making use of his last two command keys. The King of Knights had been suddenly and unexpectedly overrun by an immense flood of darkness that emanated from the grail like corrupted blood from an open wound. She felt her entire body burning for a few seconds as if she were standing in the middle of a pyre, and after that, nothing. No pain, no feeling of her skin scalding or her flesh being melted away, no kind of sensation at all.

It was more than clear that she had died, failed in her mission of winning the grail and asking for a wish: to have someone else take the role of savior and become the king of Camelot in the hopes of preventing the mistakes she made through her reign that brought the ruin of the kingdom in the first place. A sudden pang of resentment began to swell inside her; it was all Kiritsugu's fault! Because of him, she has now lost her best chance to save her Kingdom, condemning it to be destroyed and forgotten by the vagaries of time; one last act of betrayal of the worst kind by her odious master, and a rather appropriate way in hindsight to put an end to their ill-begotten contract.

As Saber continued steaming in her outrage, she began to believe the pitch-black darkness that enveloped her to be quite pleasant. Even though she could not see even her own hands amid the void, or have any kind of notion or direction that would tell her where it was up and where it was down, she felt oddly relaxed. It felt as if a warm reassuring sensation was surrounding her from all around, making her want to forget all of her worries and simply lay back and sleep. It was an enticing thought to tell the truth. To just lay down all of the burdens she has been carrying for many years and embrace sweet oblivion. To be forgotten and not have to worry about making the decisions that would decide the fate of her kingdom, or the responsibility of holding the lives of her knights and citizens on her hands.

Her unexpected newfound rest was suddenly interrupted when a great commotion began to shake the darkness around her, and she felt herself being dragged into a random direction, incapable of fighting or resisting the sudden momentum.

' _What is happening!? Am I being sent back to the throne? Or is my soul being condemned to the tortures of hell because of my failings?'_ Saber thought in distress as she kept being dragged around through the blackness against her will.

The darkness was suddenly swept away by blinding light, yet Saber still found herself unable to see as her eyes struggled to adjust at the new illumination. She felt a great hold pressing against her body, as if giant hands were grasping tightly at her before yanking hard. She tried to fight against the hold, but again her efforts proved useless, it was as if her body didn't had the strength to escape from whatever force that had captured her.

' _No! I will not calmly fade into oblivion without a fight!'_ She declared as she struggled and tried to break from the grasp trapping her. When her vision cleared, she found herself being dangled by the feet by a giant old woman.

' _You, Giant! Unhand me! You will not treat a king in such demeaning way!'_ Saber demanded in outrage, wriggling like a fish as she was held aloft.

The giant woman seemed to ignore her outburst and simply looked at her with a gentle kind smile before turning her attention towards someone else that Saber couldn't see. "Congratulations dearie, it's a girl! And a healthy lively one at that…" She said joyfully as she cradled the tiny blonde baby between her arms and began to clean her with a rag before wrapping her in a blanket.

' _Ack! What are you doing!? Stop that!'_ Saber declared as the rag rubbed at her faced, scrapping at her eyes and nose.

"Help me cut the cord…" The giant woman cradling Saber said, tugging at the toddler's belly.

One of the helping maids came forward with some sewing scissors and cut the umbilical cord with a quick single snap. Baby Saber reared back at the sudden painful sensation. _'Urgh… You dare try to kill me, giant!? Come, draw your weapon and face me in honorable combat. Wait, a minute… Why I am able to feel pain…? Shouldn't I be dead…?'_ The king of knights in miniature puzzled about as she glanced down to take better stock of herself. Only to discover that her body was small and flabby, her once wiry and long limbs now nothing more but little pudgy stubs. _'Why I am naked? What happened to my body…!?'_ She said as she brought a tiny stubby hand to her face and stared at it in puzzlement.

The midwife glanced at the baby in her arms, looking at the way the tiny toddler was staring at her own hand with great interest as if she had never seen such a thing before. Well, she clearly hadn't since she's just been born but it is quite rare for a new-born baby to show such a level of awareness. "You're quite the curious one aren't you…?"

"Ma'am! Shouldn't we do something about the bleeding? It's starting to be a distressing awful lot, and it doesn't seem as if it will stop any time soon!" One of the maids assisting in the birth said anxiously, turning towards the main midwife in charge, her nerves at the edge of fraying.

The midwife glanced back at the still exposed genitals of the new-mother, her face turning into a frown, clearly not liking what she saw. "Go grab some more wet towels and gauzes... We need to try to stop the bleeding." She ordered to the maid assisting her.

"Give me my baby… I want to see her…" The newly minted mother called out loud, hands weakly grasping at the air.

The midwife and her assistant shared a look, before agreeing to the request as the senior servant sent her younger colleague to fetch the things she needed with a gesture. "Here… Careful with the head, let me give you a hand…" Said the older woman as she helped snuggle the newborn baby into her mother's arms. A still rather puzzled Saber found herself staring at the face of another giantess, who looked down tiredly at her with a tender expression of love.

"Welcome to the world little one… I am your mother…" The giantess said as she kissed baby Saber in the cheek and pressed her face with her own. The declaration left the reborn king of knights reeling back speechless.

' _What..!? My mother!?_ _By the Lady, I have reincarnated!'_ Saber declared in a moment of terrifying clarity, as all the pieces of her current situation fell into place inside her mind. _'How did this happen!? It must have been the grail, there is no other explanation!'_ Before she had a chance to ponder further on her predicament, Saber suddenly found herself being assaulted by a giant breast heading towards her face. _'What the…!?'_

The midwife busied herself trying to stem the bleeding, product of the difficult birth, while the newly-minted mother gave her first feeding to her child. She didn't like the prospects staring right at her face and doubled her efforts in an attempt to fix the damage caused by the difficult delivery. "What is her name…?" One of the other maids (a young chestnut-haired girl of some seventeen years) asked, approaching with some hesitation.

The exhausted woman didn't answer immediately, contended with just laying there on the bed as she fed her baby, looking as if she would collapse at any moment. "Arturia… Her name is Arturia…" She said tenderly as she caressed her daughter's hair with the same hand she was holding her head to her bosom. "A name fit for the daughter of a king… A name for someone destined for great things…" She managed to wheeze out before her eyes dropped ponderously and she plopped limply on the bed, her daughter still in her arms. The maid speaking to her suddenly became frantic, not knowing what to do.

"Blast it! She's fading fast! Quickly, take the baby away! Things are about to get ugly!" The midwife ordered to the maid with a gesture, arms completely covered in blood all the way to the elbows.

The girl jolted into action like a spring and took Saber in her arms before heading out of the room. Arturia was left confounded by all the commotion until she caught sight of all the blood spreading from her mother's lower regions. _'Wait! What is happening!? Why there is so much blood!? Is my new mother going to be alright!? Answer me!'_ The wails of the newborn baby echoed loudly in the common room as Saber tried feebly to remain at the side of the woman who delivered into the world again. The door suddenly slammed shut, and the cries of the baby faded out in the distance.

* * *

Baby Arturia lay inside a crib, her expression a grave mask of stoicism, something that looked pretty out of place in the face of a new-born, or any child for that matter. At her side, another baby a few months older than her laid sleeping peacefully, a thumb stuck inside his mouth while a faint trail of droll trickled down his chin. Apparently, this other baby was her new half-brother, if what she managed to gleam from the discussion between the two men pacing in front of the crib was true.

The recently instated Arl of Redcliffe, Eamon Guerrein, stood in front of the crib he had ordered to be delivered into one of the spare rooms on the second floor of his castle as he looked down at the two illegitimate children of King Maric, a thoughtful expression on his face. Behind him, his younger brother Teagan, the recently instated Bann of Rainesfere, paced frantically in front of the fireplace trying to settle his thoughts. The embers inside the hearth crackled and snapped, beaming a gentle sunset glow inside the chambers that painted his features marred by concern orange. "We must send word to the king… He needs to know he is now the father of a little girl."

Eamon shrugged, an unconcerned hum escaping from his lips as he was distracted from his inner thoughts. "Eventually, I will send a letter to Denerim. Right now I need to make preparations to have another child stay here in the castle…"

"Do you intend to keep her here in Redcliffe alongside her brother…?" Teagan asked, glancing at his older brother with a curious expression.

"Why not…?" Eamon confessed. "I'm already in charge of sweeping one of the King's indiscretions under the rug. What is another more…?"

Teagan frowned at that, not liking the way his brother was referring about two innocent babies. "It's that how you see it? Why then did you volunteered to become the guardian of Alistair if you believe him to be some embarrassment that needs to be hidden from prying eyes in order to have the King save face at the Landsmeet!? Alistair and Arturia are both royal princelings!" He declared with indignation.

"Bastard princelings is what they are, and a threat to both our nephew and the memory of our sister!" Eamon replied back just as hotly as his brother, getting right into Teagan's face. The younger Bann was for a moment taken aback by his elder brother's ire, but the moment passed on quickly and Eamon reined back his lapse in control. "I am sorry brother… I shouldn't have let my anger get the better of me, you didn't deserve that." The Arl apologized as he stepped away from Teagan, turning around and fiddling with the buttons of his doublet in shame.

"Think nothing of it, brother…" The young Bann said in reconciliation, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder from behind. "But what do you mean that Alistair and Arturia are a threat to our nephew, they're both just new born babies…?" Teagan asked perplexed.

Eamon said nothing at first, and just walked towards the fire burning inside the hearth, staring into the flames as he leaned over the chimney and pressed his arms against the cold mortar walls above the fireplace. Teagan made no comment and just allowed his brother to take all the time he needed to formulate his response. At length, Eamon spoke. "What do you think will happen if word spreads of the existence of two more royal heirs besides our nephew? I'll tell you what; the standing of our sister will be diminished in the eyes of both the Landsmeet and the rest of the nations in Thedas. She will stop being the appointed Queen-consort and will be lowered to the status of a mere concubine. It's that how you want for our sister to be remembered!? As just another woman that Maric slept with like some cheap harlot instead of the brave and courageous warrior and leader that fought in the rebellion and helped Maric win his throne from the damned Orlesians that invaded our country and enslaved us for more than fifty years!? The damned Orlesians that killed our lord father and forced us into exile from our homeland, do you want that!?" The Arl demanded, having become agitated during his tirade and turning around to look at Teagan straight in the eyes with an outraged stare.

Teagan felt a sour taste blooming at the back of his tongue, knowing that his brother was right but not liking the position that such train of thought leaved them with. "No brother… You know I don't…" He sighed in defeat. "What do you intend to do…?"

"It is simple; I intend to look after the two children here in Redcliffe. They are pretty close in age that I can pass them both as twin orphan siblings. They will be under my protection, of course, and I will make sure that no harm befalls to them. But make no mistake; I'm going to make sure these two children never become a threat to Cailan's rights to the crown once they grow up. I will ensure they have a humble rearing and make them understand to never have aspirations for the throne once they're older…" Eamon replied; turning back to glance at the two babies in question.

"It's not right…" Teagan simply said, dissatisfied with the entire situation.

"I know… But this is the hand that destiny decided to give us, so we will have to make due…" The Arl said, giving a tired sigh of his own. He glanced back at Teagan and gave him a determined stare, showing the conviction of a true Guerrin. "I promise you Teagan that I will not treat them unkindly, but I cannot let them threaten the legacy of our sister. Imagine if any of them were to gain the crown instead of our nephew. Not only will our family be left in shame, but the future of our country will be left in the hands of children born from common women. What do you think the other nations will think!? Do you believe for a moment that the Orlesians will not see such outcome as an opportunity to try to gain back the province they lost during the rebellion? Do you believe the Landsmeet will accept or follow the authority of such a ruler? No, that will not do at all, so I will do what I must to make sure tradition is upheld…" He declared fervently before an akward silence fell upon the room, neither brother having anything else to say.

Arturia simply stared grimly at both brothers as she pondered over her own thoughts. So she was the illegitimate daughter of a king in this new life, considering how things turned out with her own illegitimate child back in her previous life, she could see the irony of having to experience what is to grow up from Mordred's perspective. Though unlike her wayward child, she didn't had any kind of aspirations to gain another throne (Not after how things ended up last time) so this Eamon could start breathing easier and stop fearing a future rival for the crown against his nephew, as she had no interest for history to repeat itself in this new life of hers. On the contrary, she found her new lot in life to be quite liberating, as the responsibility to lead the country and make all the hard decisions will fall to someone else, leaving her free to pursue her own path, which was what she has been desiring the most ever since the failure of her reign. In that case, being born as a bastard had the potential of becoming the best thing that has ever happened to her in her two lives, as it will allow her to accomplish the wish she failed to gain in her pursuit of the Holy Grail.

Or maybe she actually succeeded in her mission, and the Grail did managed to grant her wish, her rebirth being the result of her desire. It was both an exhilarating and terrifying thought, she finally got what she craved the most in life, yet now that her wish has been granted, she cannot help but fear that maybe she had made a mistake and she might end up squandering this new chance she had at life.

The tiny blonde baby shook her head, trying to dispel such somber thoughts; she was being silly, she knew. Regardless of what this new life of hers might have in store for her, she is quite certain there's nothing that can surpass what she has already been through as both King of Camelot and Heroic spirit fighting in the Holy Grail war. So whatever new adversities she might face in this new life, she will make sure to overcome them no matter what, she will not let this new chance given to her go to waste.

"I understand brother…" The voice of Bann Teagan said in a defeated tone, snapping Arturia out of her thoughts and bringing her attention back to the two lords in front of her crib. "I don't entirely approve of this course of action, but I understand its necessity…"

Eamon put a reassuring hand over his brother's shoulders, just like in the same fashion as he had done to him a few moments ago, and spoke to him in a reassuring voice. "That is all I ask Teagan… Believe me; I would want nothing more but for things to be different. To not be forced to take such measures to protect our family's name, but sadly, we both very well know that the things we want and the things we get are seldom the same…"

Teagan agreed with that statement with a somber nod. "What about the maid…? Arturia's mother? Wouldn't she threaten us with spreading the word about her child being the daughter of the king unless we agree to pay her some compensation…?" He asked with a pointed stare, his mind focusing in other matters to improve his mood.

"She's dead, passed away due to blood loss. It is a shame, really. Leaving her little baby orphaned at such young age… But I can't deny this development to be pretty to our advantage…" Eamon stated casually mid-thought, mentally making preparations to have the servants take care of the children until they were old enough to be moved to the stables. He had instructions from the king to make sure Alistair was kept as far away as possible from politics or anything related to the crown, and that included the amount of luxuries bestowed upon him, which were to be as few as they could be. Though Eamon agrees with keeping the child completely removed from the line of succession, why would the king be so adamant for the child to be raised in the exact terms he had instructed him when he is more than capable of properly fostering the toddler as a lord of his position ought to? He didn't know, but he suspected Maric had his reasons. His sister's widower kept a lot of secrets close to his chest after all.

The news that her new mother has passed away due to complications during the birth, hit Saber like a ton of bricks. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty over the fact that because of her an innocent woman had lost her life, people dying in her name was one of the things she had wanted to avoid in this new life of hers. She felt cheated somehow at the notion she would never be able to speak with the woman that was supposed to be her new mother in this new life. Remembering the first and last words she told her a few minutes after her birth, Arturia vowed to honor her memory by living a full and righteous life. It was the least she could do for the woman who sacrificed her life so that she could live, giving her the second chance she wanted and freeing her from the burden of duty.

"Taking both children under my roof will be much easier as result…" Eamon kept speaking, describing to his brother the course of action he was going to take.

"What about Alistair's true mother…?" Teagan inquired, wondering if the woman would also prove a hitch for his brother's plan of adopting the children.

"Don't know anything about her. Who she is or where she is from? But according to his majesty she is dead too… At least, that is all what Maric saw fit to inform me and Loghain about that particular issue when he revealed the existence of Alistair to us." Eamon replied with a huff, he can understand the Teyrn of Gwaren's tendency of becoming infuriated with the king's habit of keeping important things to himself. After last year's debacle involving the Grey Wardens and Orlesian partisans who wanted to assassinate the king at the Mage's tower, one would have expected for Maric to know better than to keep his trusted allies in the dark about important facts. But apparently that was too much to hope for.

Eamon shook his head, dispelling his thoughts. There was no use complaining over things he is unable to change, as he well knows. "Regardless, we better start making some preparations, I have a feeling the next few weeks will be quite hectic. Come brother; join me in my study and help me formulate the letter that I will send to the king." He said amicably as he draped an arm over the younger Bann's shoulders and led him out of the room. The heavy rattling of a wooden door opening and closing was heard before an almost complete silence permeated the room. Only the sound of the kindling inside the hearth snapping and creaking was the only thing that could be heard in the now vacant room, that and the small breathing of the sleeping child beside Arturia.

With a sigh, the reborn King of Knights figured there was nothing else to be done but take a rest. It had been a long hectic day for her already, and her mind needed some time to digest everything she has learned of her new situation. Plus, she has been felling an odd lethargy for some time that forced her to employ all of her mental fortitude in order to remain awake. It was as if her body didn't had the strength to stay up for long periods of activity, demanding constant rest rather than staying conscious, even keeping her eyes open proved to be quite the chore. Considering the fact she was now a baby, it shouldn't come as a surprise that her new mortal body didn't had the strength she possessed once during her past life.

With a yawn -something she was aware was unseemly for a king, yet it could easily be pardoned due to her current condition as a baby- Arturia decided to call it a day and succumb to the sweet embrace of sleep. Closing her eyes and letting her mind wander into the realm of dreams.

* * *

Something was not right, Saber immediately knew. After closing her eyes she suddenly found herself in an unknown place. One moment she was in her crib, the next she was in here… Wherever here might be…? Some kind of rocky clearing dotted with the odd tree here and there, gnarled twisted dried figures with long fingers that stretched around the stony outcroppings that jutted from the ground like mismatched broken teeth. There was a strange fog muddying her vision, making her surroundings seem hazy and distorted, like when opening one's eyes underwater. Strange statues and altars could be found standing alone at several intervals throughout the place. But the most impressive sight was that of large pieces of ground and stone floating in the air like little islands. No… not islands; that was a wrong assessment. Entire chambers and rooms were standing aloft in the middle of the sky, turned over their axis and left on several bizarre and impossible angles. She recognized several of those rooms as the chambers where she had been born and where that man Eamon had deposited her and her brother after being informed of her existence. It was as if someone had grabbed pieces of the Arl's castle and tossed them about in the air without a care. Stone bricks, bookshelves and furniture frozen in mid-throw, their scattered contents trapped forever in the moment they were overturned. At a distance, beyond the floating rooms and chambers, a great black city could be seen standing above the clouds, its dark towers and spires contrasting ominously with the browns and muddled colors that permeated this strange new place.

Taking a moment to better examine her immediate vicinity in an effort to discern where she was now, Saber was startled to discover that her body was back to the state that she remembered from her time as King of Britain. She was once more at her normal height, a rather short young waif of a girl, but not a child, and certainly not a baby. Her arms and legs back to their old reach and width. Heck, even her armor had returned. The old and well-kept Camelot steel armor and battle dress with their intricate patterns and designs etched into the metal were once more clasped around her figure. Even though the sight gave her comfort, she couldn't help but feel some trepidation at being back to her old self.

Did this meant that her supposed reincarnation had been nothing more than a dream, a faint illusion brought about by her desire of having her wish fulfilled after her failure in the fourth Holy Grail war? But the sights, the feelings and experiences had been all too real; she knew them not to be fake. She had felt the sharp stab of pain when the midwife had cut her umbilical cord, if she had been a spirit, she would have been beyond physical pain. And it still didn't explain the strange sights found around this place; after all, broken pieces from a castle in disarray did not simply float in the sky. So maybe this was the dream and she was simply remembering the way she used to be in her past life.

Saber shook her head, it will help her none staying here dwelling in her thoughts. She needed to know where she was and what this place is; the only way she could think of how to find those answers was to explore this place in search of clues. Her inner turmoil will have to wait for later. With that thought, Arturia set off to begin her search.

After almost an hour and a half of trekking, the king of knights managed to move away from the floating pieces of castle Redcliffe and into what appeared to be a rocky path stretching wide between more floating islands, though these where simple scenery rather than fragments of a building. There at the feet of a stony outcropping, a fully armored knight was standing at attention, his resplandecent shield propped at his feet, sword stabbed in the ground behind it to act as support while he rested both hands in the pommel. This was no knight the likes she has seen before, for his entire figure exuded a radiance that reminded her faintly of Excalibur. She was certainly being generous with her assessment, for there was nothing that could compare in might with the sword promised victory, but this knight without a doubt gave an aura that said outwardly.

The gleaming knight took sight of her as she approached, and offered her a courteous greeting. _"Well met traveler, it isn't often that I see sleepers like you walking this deep inside the Fade. What business could you possibly have to come in here? In any case, I would advise from walking further down this road. A powerful demon has settled nearby and has been attacking anyone walking too close to his domains. I'm in a mission to see him vanquished to keep further harm from befalling the innocent…"_ He explained, doing idle gestures with a single hand.

Arturia stared at the shining Knight with an indecipherable look for a moment before offering a curt nod as response. "Although I appreciate the warning, it is the height of insolence for someone to speak with such familiarity to another without even having the courtesy of introducing himself first…" She said with a small glare on her steely eyes, squaring her shoulders and standing just a little bit straighter to make her point across.

Her admonishment seemed to have work, for the shining Knight turned bashful and apologetic _"Forgive me my manners. I'm afraid I'm not that well versed with the customs from the mortal world. But I can see by your bearing that you are an accomplished warrior, so I offer my apologies for whatever insult I might have unintentionally give. . I am the spirit of Justice, the ideal that I strive to accomplish every second of my existence by protecting the weak and punishing the wicked."_ He declared with a reverence.

A spirit, huh? That confirmed her previous suspicion of the knight being more than just a simple mortal. Is he of some nature akin to a heroic spirit like the other Servants she fought against during the Holy Grail war? In any case, Saber decided to shelve those questions for later and acknowledged Justice's introduction with a nod. "A noble cause for sure, it is an honor to meet you Justice. My name is… Arturia Pendragon…" She said with a curt bow, hesitating for only a second about whether or not she should introduce herself to her new acquaintance using her old Pendragon surname due to the fact she had been born anew, but quickly deciding to use it nonetheless as it was the only name she has ever known.

" _The honor is all mine, Arturia Pendragon._ " Justice said, tilting his helmeted head forward in recognition. " _Now that pleasantries are out of the way, I must attest how pressing it is that you go no further from this point on. I wouldn't want for another traveler to be set upon by that beast…!_ " The gleaming knight stated with urgency.

Arturia blinked and gave a puzzled expression, not fully comprehending what had the spirit knight in such fervor. "I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand what you're saying. What is this about a demon? You said you were a spirit? So does that means this is the afterlife?"

Even with the full-face helmet concealing his features, Saber could clearly feel the incredulous look that the spirit Knight was giving her. _"You don't know about the fade? I thought all of you mortals were aware of the dream world…?"_

"Dream world!? Does this mean I am trapped inside a dream?" The King of Knights asked, blinking again in perplexity. That would certainly explain the bizarre sights she has been subjected to in her exploration of her surroundings. "Are you a figment of my imagination then…?"

Justice merely swayed his head sideways in a negative. _"Allow me to explain… We are currently in the Fade, the realm of spirits and dreams. This is the place where my kind is born, and where we dwell. You mortals enter into our realm every time you go to sleep, yet most of you are unaware of it, moving about the Fade here and there without direction or awareness of what surrounds you as if under a spell. Only those of your kind who have been born with the gift of magic are capable of entering our realm while awake and explore it at their leisure. A rather dangerous venture, for the Fade is filled with many dangers, the most common being the demons roaming about for helpless victims to possess and turn into anchors that will allow them to invade the waking world…_ "

Arturia mused over the information given to her by the spirit knight. So the reason she can enter inside this dreamworld is because of her innate magical reserves. This must certainly be the result of having been born with a Dragon Soul thanks to Merlin, even if her knowledge of the Arcane Arts is bare bones at best, other than the basics, it seems that all it is required of her to walk inside this Fade is to have the potential to wield magic.

"Very well, I can understand being capable of entering this realm because of my magical potential, but why do I look as I did in my previous life? And what is this about demons wanting to possess mages? How can it be that demons and spirits can dwell inside the dream realm?" She asked after taking a moment to formulate her questions.

" _You ask why me and my kind dwell here in the Fade? What a curious question…"_ _Justice said; a hint of amusement in his voice._ _"Why do you mortals live in the material world…? It simply the way things have always been ever since this realm was created. Here in the Fade is where we spirits come into being from the primordial ether; all things begin here in this place, and all things return in here when they die. Even the spirits of you mortals have to pass through the fade at the moment of death to reach their final destination, what that destination might be or what fate might await to your souls after such journey, I am uncertain. Not even those of us who have existed since the formation of this realm known all of the secrets that are held inside the Fade. As for why would demons want to possess mages… Allow me to explain; as I have already previously stated, we spirits are the embodiment of greater purposes, striving for our entire existences into fulfilling a singular ideal or virtue. In my case, that being the ideal of justice. But there's also many other spirits that embody other different ideals like valor or faith. In the case of Demons however, it is the exact opposite…"_ The spirit Knight stated, his tone turning serious.

"What do you mean…?"Arturia asked; intrigued by all these discoveries found in this new realm she found herself in.

" _Demons can be considered the exact mirror opposites of myself and my kind. Whereas spirits like me strive into the accomplishment of an ideal, Demons on the other hand, embody the darker aspects of the living and shape themselves and the fade to reflect this. They crave and emulate the basest desires and sins of mortals, holding a sickening fascination for the mortal realm, and wanting nothing more but to find a way into crossing the boundaries between worlds and step into the other side. This is why demons attack those who have the capacity of walking through the Fade while lucid, because through them they will have a link into the mortal world and be able to spread their influence over it."_

"I see…" Saber stated, a frown marring her expression. She didn't like the implications that such explanation hinted at, slightly disquieted at the notion of having to fight demons every night while she slept to keep them from trying to possess her body and turn it into a vessel for their own wicked aims.

" _If you would permit it, I have a question of my own…"_ Justice said with proper etiquette.

"By all means, what would you like to know…?" Arturia replied in the same courteous manner.

" _What did you meant by saying that you look as you did in your previous life…?"_ Justice asks; confusion evident in his voice.

Saber hesitated, wondering if she should reveal her life story to a spirit she has just meet. But considering he was the first and only source she had to gain answers about her whereabouts, she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and answer his questions. "I'm not sure if you will believe what I'm about to tell you, but I'm an old soul that was reborn into a new life. In my previous life I was a king who tried to rule his kingdom under the ideals of Courage, Justice and Brotherhood, trying my best to protect and bring happiness to all the people throughout the land. And for a time my kingdom prospered, becoming the greatest kingdom ever to exist, a marvelous Utopia were everybody strived to do their outmost for the betterment of the nation. Where the king (myself) ruled wisely to ensure the happiness and prosperity of my people, the knights under my command would make sure to protect the kingdom against any threat and danger that might arise, whether it came from the outside or the inside, and the peasants worked diligently, toiling and tending to the land to support the stability of the kingdom. We all did our parts to keep our country afloat. Sadly, it was not to last. I… Made mistakes, terrible mistakes that brought about a rebellion that split the country apart, led by an illegitimate child of mine after I refused to make him my heir and allow him to become the next king. Bonds of friendship were destroyed, families were torn apart, the land fell into chaos as friend fought friend and brother killed brother. We who were tasked to protect the kingdom were ultimately responsible for its destruction. In the end, my child and I ended up killing each other, and the Kingdom fell apart after my death. All we fought so hard to accomplish became nothing more but dust, a faint memory that the descendants of my people forgot everything about except as simple Fairy Tales and legends…" Arturia explained, a great deal of regret seeping into her tone as she said her tale. Justice said nothing as he simply listened to her story.

" _A discouraging outcome, indeed. It is clear as day that you blame yourself for the fall of your kingdom…"_ Justice pointed out, eye's staring at Saber intently through the slit of his helmet.

A dry cheerless laugh escaping from Arturia's throat was the answer to such observation. "Ha! Am I so transparent to see…?"

The spirit knight crossed his arms and shook his head. _"I'm not sure if you will believe me too crass for saying this, but I think you're punishing yourself too hard for the events that befell your nation that were clearly out of your ability to prevent. Don't get me wrong, it is always a shame that innocent lives end up being threatened and lost by the selfish machinations of men who desire nothing else but power. I've seen my fair share of such things here in the fade to last me for several lifetimes; demons seducing mortals with empty promises of fame and glory before taking over their bodies, or mortals trying to bind and enslave demons for their own dark purposes. After seeing so much wickedness from both demonic and mortal parts, it warms my heart to meet someone of the few who have the courage to stand for what is right. So although your kingdom ultimately failed, the fact that you decided to fight and protect those who couldn't protect themselves, puts you leagues above the rest. I've seen many who would prefer to stand aside rather than come forward in the defense of the weak and helpless, so even if you were unable to achieve your goal, wasn't it a worthy cause to fight for nevertheless? Wouldn't you try to do it again if you had the chance? To stand once more for what is just and brave the currents of fate for another roll of the dice in the hopes of a better outcome!?"_ Justice declared fervently, getting more and more passionate with each word he uttered.

"I… I wouldn't put it like that…" Artura said, turning her eyes away from the spirit knight in shame. "It was entirely my fault that my kingdom fell, that so many people suffered and died. I failed in my duty, all because I couldn't acknowledge the feelings and opinions of my subjects. I never knew that my inability to relate with their struggles would create a division among them that would allow my child to convince almost half of the lords to rebel against my rule. If I had been a better King, they would have never rebelled in the first place, and my kingdom would still be standing. So how can I wish to try my hand in ruling a kingdom and defend the innocents again when I wasn't even able to save my own people!? Someone else should have taken the mantle of leadership instead of me, maybe then my country wouldn't have fallen and all the knights and people under me that died would still be alive and well…" She said with a great amount of regret that it was clear weighted heavily on her soul.

A perplexed look fell upon Justice, easily noticeable by his bearing despite having his expression hidden by his armor. _"What is this that I am hearing!? You would place your burdens upon others rather than hold the load yourself!?"_

"That's not what I'm saying!?" Arturia immediately snapped back with some outrage, the nerve that this spirit had to suggest she would willingly shirk from her obligations. "All I'm saying is since I proved to be an unsuitable King that was incapable of saving his own kingdom, maybe someone else would prove a better choice than I ever could have been…" She confessed, her mood deflating and turning melancholic again.

" _Someone else…? Who? Who will take the torch of the just and fight against injustice if you will not? Who will protect the innocents against evil if you will not rise in arms and stand for what is right!?"_ Justice demanded, becoming more and more affronted with each passing second.

"I—I don't know!" Saber exclaimed, growing uncomfortable by the line of questioning a she herself had never found a suitable answer for such. "I don't know… I don't have an answer. All I know, is how can I even think to fight for justice and stand for what is right when I failed to protect those I sweared to defend. We were supposed to be the protectors of Camelot and instead, we brought up its destruction with our own hands…"

The spirit knight shook his head, not approving of Saber's self-loathing. _"Justice has nothing to do with ruling and saving kingdoms. Justice is about not standing idly by while evil spreads unchecked throughout the land. It's about upholding what is right against the wrong, wherever is that it may be found. You speak about wanting someone else to fight in the name of Justice in your stead because you think yourself unworthy of the right after failing your country and people. But I tell you, the mere fact that you decided to stand against the wrongs of the world and not allow them to run wild without consequence, makes you more than worthy to fight under the banner of the just. For if not you, who would have stood to try to stop the tide of strife that ravaged your kingdom? Do you think those nobles that were so eager to betray their own king despite all he had done for the well-being of the nation would have even considered raise a single finger in the defense of Justice…?"_ He asked, meeting Arturia's eyes with a piercing gaze that seemed to stare into her very soul, something that mildly unnerved the King of knights.

"You don't understand!" Saber replied, raising her voice. "It is because of me that the conflict that destroyed my kingdom came to be in the first place! If I hadn't been a lousy king, the dissidence that allowed my illegitimate child, Mordred, to seduce half of the lords into supporting him would not have existed in the first place. If someone else had been chosen as king, then he would most probably have been able to keep the Kingdom together and avoid the rebellion that destroyed it…" She stated, her gaze turning down in sadness.

The spirit of justice just stared at the king of knights in stupefaction, not comprehending how she could believe such load of crap. _"How do you know that…?"_ He inquired. _"How do you know that whoever might have replaced you would have been able to do a better job than yourself in running your kingdom? What if he wasn't half as good as you and instead ended up doing a much worse job than you did and unleashed a much greater and messier crisis than the one you had to deal with, causing your kingdom to fall much sooner than it did…?"_ Justice said, poking holes in Saber's logic and taking all the wind out of her sails.

"I…" Arturia trailed off, not knowing what to respond to that. She had never thought that whoever she wished to replace her might be a much worse choice to run the kingdom than her. Just considering the mere possibility brought to her a chilling feeling of dread. "I admit… I never considered the possibility of what you speak off…" She admitted, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

Justice just nodded as if expecting such an answer. _"It is more than obvious that you feel that the entire fall of your kingdom was sorely your fault. But let me say that you are gravely mistaken in that regard… No single individual, be it King or serf, is so important as to bring about disasters of this magnitude by themselves. It is true that a bad king can cause a great deal of harm to a kingdom and bring it to shambles. But Kings are mortals, and thus fleeting in the end. The reign of a bad king would eventually come to an end, and it will be up to those that still live to either make the effort to bring their kingdom back up from the edge of the abyss, or ultimately, give up and let it perish. Throughout the ages I've spoken with many of the spirits of the dead that pass through here when in route to their final resting places, many of them carrying tales of wars between countries, rebellions or the iron fist rule of terrible kings. After a time, they all blur and sound exactly the same to me. Always the same wars in the same place between the same nations, and somehow, despite this incredible waste of lives and effort, the kingdoms involved in these conflicts still stand, albeit with different names… Being a spirit of the fade allows me to appreciate the fleeting frailty of your mortal condition. All that you are and all that you make is destined to die. Your nations and kingdoms are not meant to last; they too are a fleeting existence meant to perish like you do. And that is why I cannot understand why you mortals decide to use the limited time you have to spread misery and malice among yourselves… This is one of the reasons why I don't have any kind of interest about your mortal world…"_

"What are you trying to say…?" Saber asked, her brow furrowed in incomprehension. "That no matter what I had done my kingdom would have still perished, that all my efforts were to be for naught in the end!?" She exclaimed in outrage, as that wasn't what Merlin had promised her, she was supposed to be the sole ruler of Camelot until the end of time, the immortal king kept alive thanks to the healing magics of Avalon. It is one of the reasons she didn't accepted Mordred's demands into becoming his heir since she wouldn't had need an heir in the first place. But considering how things turned out in the end, maybe there is something to the words of the spirit knight.

" _Matters of Justice do not revolve around countries and nations, matters of Justice only revolve around the individuals who are directly affected by the miscarriage of the law… On that note, what I'm trying to say is that the preservation of your kingdom should be a secondary concern over the defense of its people. You said yourself that the descendants of your people forgot all about your kingdom until it became myth and legend, so taking that in consideration, your actions ensured that your people would live even when your nation was falling apart all around you. So the decisions you took were the correct ones, and as such you acted justly in the defense of the helpless…"_ Justice stated firmly with unshakable belief. It left Arturia gaping at him in disbelief.

"How can you say such!? How can you say that I acted justly when those under my command tasked with the protection of the innocent ended up turning their backs on their duties and attacked those they swore to protect!?" She exclaimed in stupefaction.

Justice shook his head in slight disappointment. _"Again you're taking the blame for the actions of others. You're not responsible for those serving under you having decided to betray their oaths when you were doing your outmost to rule your country in the best manner possible. I can tell during our entire conversation that you are a lawful ruler that puts the needs of his people before his own. I've told you already, I've seen more than my fair share of mortals who have been seduced by the promises of power from the demons. Considering that, I'm not surprised that there were men who thought they could take more than they deserved when a chance presented itself. You shouldn't let the dishonor of others to become a stain upon your own. Unlike them, you rose in the defense of your nation when no one else did, that in itself should have been enough to point out to you what would have happened should someone else had taken the role of king instead of you. If no one rose up to take the mantle of leadership and help you when you needed it the most, what made you think they would have been able to keep your kingdom together if you had not been there in the first place?"_ The spirit knight asked in the most reasonable tone of voice that reminded Saber heavily of Merlin, at least when he pretended to be a wise old wizard.

"I—I don't know…" She answered lamely, not knowing what to respond and turning her gaze away. It was hard being told how much of an ill thought idea her greatest wish had been for all this time. It made her suddenly become pretty nervous as she began to wonder if having being reborn in this new realm meant that her kingdom was suddenly going through a much worse time than it did under her rule. Dammit! She shouldn't have asked that wish to the grail!

" _In any case, it does you no good worrying about things that happened when you were alive…"_ Justice kept speaking, unaware of Arturia's inner turmoil. _"You are a spirit of the dead are you not? You are here making your way to your final destination after falling in battle against your treasonous child, isn't it..?"_ He inquired with a gesture.

That question was more than enough to distract Arturia from her gloomy thoughts, being caught off guard by the erroneous supposition. "What…!? Nooo! I'm not dead! I was given a second chance at life by being born again in the world of the living as a baby…!"

Justice seemed thoughtful at that declaration, bringing an armored fist to his helmeted chin in thought. _"Reincarnation…? I have heard rumors that such occurrence can be possible, but I never met one who has actually been able to achieve it. You must be truly blessed to have been granted a new lease in life, especially after what you told me happened to you and your kingdom. You should be grateful to have been given so rare of a privilege. You have been brought back to correct the mistakes of your past life and fight once more in the name of Justice!"_ The spirit knight stated with encouraging excitement.

Arturia simply rubbed her arm awkwardly, feeling rather conscious about herself. "I'm not entirely sure this might be a blessing. After hearing all these points you have made, I can't help but suspect there might have been some price to pay for this rare occasion. But… You're right about me having a new opportunity to fight against injustice and protect those that cannot defend themselves. And this time I'm not weighted down by the burden of a crown, I can take whatever decision I want without having to worry about ruling a kingdom."

" _That's the spirit!"_ Justice replied back with an approving exclamation. _"I knew my impressions about you were right. You truly are a righteous mortal that will not stand idly by in the face of injustice."_

Saber shifted consciously on her spot, still not feeling she was worthy of any praise despite the spirit knight's eagerness. "Right… At any rate, how is it possible that I'm currently in the body I had in my previous life when I was just reborn today as a new-born babe?" She asked with a clearly confused expression that told exactly how flabbergasted she was.

" _As I told you, this is the Fade, the realm of dreams and spirits…"_ Justice said, gesturing with a hand to their surroundings _. "The Fade is malleable, able to be shaped by those who dwell in it, or those who enter it. What you're seeing right now it's not the true face of the Fade, but a twisted reflection of the mortal world created by the Demon that rules this section of the Fade…."_ He explained.

"You mean to tell me I can manipulate everything that exists inside this realm…!?" Saber exclaimed with no small deal of shock and surprise.

A simple stiff nod was her answer. _"Yes… That's exactly what I'm telling you. The gift of magic within you allows you to exert your influence inside the Fade to some extent. Not enough as to being able to change your surroundings without some kind of monumental effort from your part, that ability belongs to just a few blessed ones, but anything regarding your person and the items and weapons you may carry should come as easily to you as breathing. So you must have been doing exactly that at an unconscious level for you to appear before me in the form you have right now instead of the one you say you have in the mortal world."_ Justice lectured as if he were giving a lesson, which he certainly was.

"You're saying I could theoretically change my form and summon weapons while inside the Fade…?" Arturia inquired with a great deal of incredulity plastered on her face.

Another nod was her response. _"Correct. Just think on what you want to do and will it into reality…"_ It was Juctice's succinct and to-the-point answer.

Saber seemed unsure for just a moment at the thought of being able to do something that sounded pretty close to magic, something that she had just a passing basic instruction in her former life, but she soon overcame her qualms and focused herself fully at the matter at hand. She tried to go for what she knew and willed her armor away, the suit of steel disappearing in a shower of glowing particles that vanished into her surroundings and leaving the King of Knights clad only in her sapphire blue dress. With a thought, her armor was once more covering her frame.

" _You seem to have a good grasp of summoning items inside the Fade already, just keep at it until it becomes a second nature to you. Try if you can summon something else…"_ Justice said encouragingly, pleased at Saber's understanding of the intricacies of the Fade.

"Something else…?" Arturia inquired, raising a curious eyebrow.

" _Yes, something else…"_ The spirit knight confirmed. _"Like a weapon. I've seen many a traveler capable of creating weapons made purely from dream essence in order to have something to defend themselves while exploring the deepest and remote recesses of the Fade, or use it to empower the weapons they have managed to bring from the mortal world so that they gain the ability to hurt the spirits and demons that dwell in here. Try to see if you are able to perform a similar feat…"_

Arturia became deep in thought at that. To attempt and summon a weapon into existence… There was only one weapon in her mind that she wanted to wield, the sword given to her by the lady of the lake. She recalled the memory of her most treasured weapon, that which became synonym of her legend, and became inseparable from her very soul once she forged the pact with the world at the end of her life. Saber brought her hands forward and began to clench them around an invisible hilt, able to feel the heft of her weapon as if it were truly there. And, as if answering her summons, a sudden slash teared open through the very nature of the dream world, glowing with a radiance capable of blinding entire armies, the sword of promised victory was once more firmly held in the grasp of King of Knights. Excalibur…

A grin found itself stretching wide in Arturia's face, who was delighted at the thought of not being separated from her preferred weapon in this new life of hers. _"What is that!?"_ The awed and mesmerized voice of Justice exclaimed, taken aback by the sheer magnificence of the sword.

Still smiling, Arturia answered. "This is my most treasured weapon, Excalibur!" She declared proudly, raising the sword high to display it better.

" _That is no mere weapon…!"_ The spirit knight said, still bedazzled by the hypnotic aura that seemed to emanate from the sword, shielding his eyes from the light being exuded by the weapon as it was simply too much to the point it became painful to look at despite the fact he felt a strong compulsion that drove him to keep his eyes on it. _"I can feel it inside of me, a marvelous essence out of this world that is not meant for the hands of either mortals or spirits to wield. It is as if one of the ideals that we spirits strive our entire lives to achieve has come down from the high planes for us to finally touch with our own fingers… As if glory itself is standing in front of me… I can't describe it with mere words, they fall short to explain what I'm feeling at this moment. I never thought such thing could be achieved on this world or the next…"_ He said before falling into a reverential silence in the presence of the sword.

Arturia just nodded in acknowledgement, knowing how pretty on-the-spot the words of the spirit knight were. "As I said, this is Excalibur, the sword of promised victory. It was forged by the faeries in the deepest bowels of the world as the crystallization of the wishes of mankind, stored and tempered within the planet…."

Justice was left pretty flabbergasted after that explanation. _"You mean… That weapon it is made from crystalized Fade essence!? H-how is such thing possible!?"_ He demanded with great surprise.

Before Arturia had the chance to open her mouth, a sudden massive rumble began to wrack the very fabric of the Fade, the entire environment shifting between corporeal and intangibility like some kind of mirage. "What is happening!?" The king of knights asked, mildly disquieted by the unexpected disaster, her head turning in all directions, trying to find the source of this strange new development.

"It is the pride demon ruling this section of the Fade." Justice declared, turning towards the road he was guarding as he lifted both his sword and shield at the ready. "He must have felt the sensation that your sword emanates and is coming to investigate, attracted to it like a moth to a flame and wanting to take your sword for his own..."

"What!? Why!?" Arturia exclaimed, outraged at the idea of some creature pretending to steal Excalibur from her.

" _The reason why the demons obsess so much with the mortal world is because they want to experiment feelings and sensations that cannot be found in the Fade. As you can clearly see, the nature of the Fade is malleable an intransigent, things you create tend not to last and lose their forms because the environment is always shifting and flowing."_ Justice explained, daring to glance at Saber from the corner of his eye, but keeping sight of the road in front of him at all times. _"But I've heard tales that in the mortal world things can be built and do not lose their shape like they do here in the Fade, and that all that passes away and its lost can never go back to what once it was… The demons grow eager at the notion of being able to enter a realm where they can leave an everlasting mark…"_

Arturia's mouth set into a line as she mulled over the answer given to her. She was able to understand the demons' desire to enter the mortal world, but there was still another matter that she needed clarification. "But why do you say this demon is being attracted to Excalibur and will try to take it from me?" She asked as more tremors began to shake their surroundings like ripples expanding from disturbed water. The tremors began to increase in intensity and it seemed as if they were getting closer. That is when Saber figured out that what they were experiencing were not tremors, but footsteps. Something big and heavy was heading their way.

Justice seemed uneasy about continuing to speak while danger was lurking too close for comfort, his gauntleted hands closing tightly around his weapons, but replied to Arturia's question nevertheless _. "I already told you that we spirits are the embodiment of values and ideals, while Demons are the embodiment of sins and desires. It is because of this that any denizen of the Fade will feel attracted to your sword, because it is the materialization of an ideal. And the stronger an ideal or desire is; the stronger the spirit or demon attuned to it will become…"_

That explanation leaved Arturia reeling, scandalized at the notion of some demon trying to use her holy sword as sustenance. "But you said that demons are the embodiments of sins! How will they feed from my sword when it represents an ideal!?"

Justice did not meet her gaze as he answered, keeping his attention focusing solely at the road ahead, the earth-rattling footsteps getting nearer and nearer _. "Because ideals can be corrupted… That is how Demons came to be in the first place, they were once spirits that embodied virtues. But at some point those same virtues that they struggled to uphold became tainted, and the spirits that embodied them fell from grace and turned into the demons that prowl the Fade today. I have no doubt in my mind that this Pride demon will try to sully the ideal materialized in your sword to feed his own power…"_

That answer angered Arturia, hard lines setting on her expression. "I will die before some misbegotten creature tires to steal Excalibur from me!"

As if taking her up to her challenge, a great shadow fell upon Arturia and the spirit knight, blocking the ethereal light that existed in the dreamworld. _"I think that's the idea…"_ Justice said as he stared up at the figure towering horribly over the two knights.

It was a massive disfigured creature, all pointy and thorny edges. A broad chest and thick powerful arms the size of tree trunks encompassed two thirds of its entire body mass, it's skin appeared to be formed between rock-hard scales and boiled leather of a sickly violet hue. From its forearms, giant rocky thorns protruded like an unholy combination between plant and stone. The demonic creature had no neck, its head sunk between its wide spiky shoulders. Four horns jutted from the top of its skull, entwined with each other in pairs. Its digits were long and twisted, ending in razor sharp wicked-looking claws, four on each hand and foot. A long whip-like tail snapped and lashed behind him. Its face was set in eternal snarl, mouth open to reveal rows of pointy sharp teeth the size of daggers. Its eyes were of a complete haunting white that held no warmth, only boundless thirst for destruction.

The creature bellowed and the very threads of the Fade seemed to unravel by the power of its voice. _**"I SENSE A GREAT DISTURBANCE COMING FROM THIS PLACE…? HAS A TASTY MORSEL WANDERED INTO MY LAIR…?"**_ Its pupiless eyes then focused upon the forms of both Arturia and Justice, who braced themselves the best they could at its feet. _**"NO… NOT ONLY A LITTLE MORSEL, BUT ALSO A BOTHERSOME FLY MAKING IT COMPANY…"**_

Justice didn't take the taunt lying down and immediately roared back at the pride demon. _"Your days of preying on the innocent are over demon! You will fall today to my blade!"_ The spirit knight declared, raising his shield in front of him while pointing with his blade straight at the purple monstrosity.

" _ **LITTLE FLY SHOULD NOT TRY TO PICK FIGHTS IT KNOWS IT CANNOT WIN, IT MIGHT GET SQUASHED."**_ The creature said in an unnatural guttural tone.

" _Have at thee!"_ It was all that Justice said before launching himself towards the Pride Demon, slashing out with his sword.

The Pride Demon simply blocked the sudden aggression with one of its massive arms, Justice's sword clanking against hideous rocky hide and unable to do little more than a small scratch. The demon snarled and smacked Justice away with its other arm, the spirit knight managing to raise his shield in time, but the strength of the impact was too great as to push him several feet away, his armored boots dragging through the ground and carving a path of straight lines through his passing.

Not giving its enemy any time to rest, the towering Demon rushed towards Justice with a ponderous run, and slammed into the spirit knight with the entire bulk of its massive body. Justice reeled but thanks to his great mastery in the art of combat, he managed to retain his feet despite the powerful slam. Almost losing his footing at one point, but quickly recovering from his moment of vulnerability and setting both feet firmly into the ground. The Demon loomed threatingly above Justice, raising both of its powerful twisted and thorny arms and preparing to smash the spirit knight into paste.

The imminent danger spurned Arturia into action. "Justice!" She cried in alarm, quickly holding Excalibur aloft and unleashing the full might of the sword's radiance, the blade glowing more and more until it shone like a star. The sudden surge of light struck the demon's eyes in full, blinding the creature and forcing it to cancel its attack to protect itself against the scalding brightness, the demon letting out a roar of both pain and outrage.

Justice, not one to waste an opportunity, took advantage of the Demon's vulnerable state to bash his shield into its knee with great might, causing the hideous leg to buckle, and almost toppling the unnatural creature over. The strength of Justice's attack being great enough as to push the demon back a few steps, the embodiment of pride digging its claws deep into the ground to keep itself from slipping, fangs bearing in contempt.

The demonic creature was too not one to miss opportunities, and from its prone position, it launched itself forward with a push of its mighty arms; horns upfront at the ready, prepared to gore its enemy. The demon rammed into Justice's shield in full, a grating and ear-deafening screech resonating from the impact. The spirit knight once more showed his great experience by standing his ground against the monstrous power of his opponent, but the demon again proved to be a cunning enemy by slipping its horns between Justice's legs and lifting the knight into the air with a flick of its thick neck. Justice yelled in indignation, limbs flailing helplessly all over. There was a hard crash of metal with earth, and all that could be heard after that were the pitiful groans of the righteous spirit.

The creature was too focused keeping his attention on the fallen spirit knight that it never saw Arturia blasting from a side with a burst of prana at neck-breaking speeds, using one of the signatures abilities granted to her by her Dragon soul and swinging down towards one of the horns of the Demon with a chopping motion. There was a silvery flash of metal, and then the horn was sent spinning through the air. The ensuing scream left Arturia temporally deaf, her eardrums popping by the sudden increase in decibels. She was almost blown away by the impromptu sonic attack that struck at her like a Warhammer to the chest, but managed to retain her footing despite her loss in hearing. The demon began to swat at her with its thorny spiky arms, trying to squash the maggot that had dared injure it, but Arturia expertly parried all of its wild and clumsy swings with an ease born from decades of combat, sparks flying from the clash of metal and rock-hard scales on each exchange.

" _ **YOU! HOW DARE YOU HURT ME! I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL LITTLE MAGE AND USE YOUR BODY AS A SUIT TO WALK ON THE MORTAL REALM!"**_ The demon bellowed in outrage, spit flying everywhere in thick foams because of its uncontrollable wrath.

But Arturia was mindless to its threats, seeing as how her hearing was yet to return, and she simply focused on pressing her assault upon the otherworldly creature. Something that proved to her advantage rather quickly since the demon briefly let itself open when snarling its threats, which allowed Arturia to cut three of its fingers from its left hand, silencing the creature hard mid-threat.

The monster reared back, clutching at its mutilated appendices, staring at Arturia with both unrestrained hatred and a healthy dose of weariness. The Demon began to wonder how it was that this mortal was able to injury it so easily, it was one thing to have the vessel one uses to influence the mortal world to be vulnerable enough against the sharp weapons of the living, but it was another thing entirely for those same weapons to be able to break through its rock-hard scales without hindrance. Just what exactly was going on in here!?

That is when the answer came to it as it gazed at the sword of the tiny mortal in front of it. _**"THAT SWORD… IT IS NO MERE WEAPON…! WHAT IS THIS THAT I AM FEELING…? AN IDEAL SHAPED INSIDE A MATERIAL VESSEL…!? IT'S POWER BEYOND ALL IMAGINATION…! WITH SUCH POWER I WILL BE ABLE TO TEAR THE BARRIER BETWEEN THE FADE AND THE MORTAL WORLD, I SHALL BE ABLE TO WALK BETWEEN THE PLANES UNIMPEDED AND SPREAD MY INFLUENCE AMONG ALL CORNERS OF CREATION! GIVE IT TO ME!"**_ The creature threatened, raising itself to its full height and looming menacingly over Arturia.

The once and future king was not impressed and replied with a growl of her own as she held her sword at the ready. "Excalibur is not something to be tarnished by the likes of you, foul creature! If you dare to lay a hand on it, I will make sure you lose more than just a few fingers…"

The beast snarled at Arturia, not pleased at the gall of the tiny blonde to speak to it like that, with a last roar, he lunged at its prey intending to end her miserable life and claim the marvelous prize in her hands for its own. Saber didn't hesitate and met the challenge head on. Arms flayed and metal swinged as both Monster and Hero met in furious combat, claw and sword entwining in a lethal dance were only one victor would be left standing.

Suddenly, both combatants were locked in a contest of strength, the Pride Demon pressing against Arturia, using its greater bulk to its advantage as he tried to push the tiny blonde back. But Arturia was no mere weakling despite what her small figure might convey at first glance, as she planted both of her feet firmly on the ground and refused to be moved, managing to maintain the same posture as the entire massive frame of the demon smacked against her. Both opponents were left in an impasse, none being able to physically overpower the other despite a great deal of superhuman effort being employed, teeth gritting and noses flaring by the strain. A cry came from a side, and the contest between King and Monster was unexpectedly broken when Justice smashed into the Demon's flank and stabbed his sword under its ribs.

" _ **RRRRRRAAAAAAAAARGH!"**_

The expected bellow of pain didn't wait, a loud deafening cry that leaved Arturia deaf once more and doubled as a sonic weapon that shoved the King and spirit knight away from the demon with great violence, a ripple of sound that expanded on all directions and struck down anything standing in its way. Both Arturia and Justice landed hard on the ground, senses dazed by the great impact. The Demon meanwhile was trashing madly, screaming in agony for what it was worth, Justice's sword still embedded bellow its ribs.

Arturia clenched her jaw hard and refused to be bested by such cheap trick, blood trickling down her ears as her muscles flared and struggled to make her stand up again. Using Excalibur to support herself, Saber let out a cry of her own that was drowned by all the clamor made by the embodiment of pride, and blasted forward with her legs thanks to another Prana Burst, launching herself high towards her enemy. The demon was unaware of all this, still lashing around wildly in pain and anger, trying to dislodge the piece of dream metal stuck in its torso, but its long giant fingers were unable to find purchase in the small elegant hilt of Justice's sword and all it managed to do was to make the injury worse. Hearing the detonation of energy behind it, the Pride Demon glanced behind, only for a sword to be plunged into its open maw and come out all the way out from the back of its head, needless to say that its horrifying wails suffered a sudden and abrupt end.

The Pride Demon simply stared in incomprehension at the tiny mortal propped atop its chest, unable to utter a single sentence at this unbelievable event and incapable of doing anything but stare at the small blonde holding her sword firmly into the interior of its gaping maw. With a dispassionate expression that showed no emotion, Arturia separated the top of the Pride Demon's head from the rest of its body with a simple twist of her sword. The top of the skull just popping away like a cork, leaving only a lone fanged jaw from which dark red ichor began to surge upward in one single stream like a literal fountain of blood.

Saber simply flipped away from the now unmoving corpse, spinning her entire body a single time in the air before landing back in the ground, the corpse of the Demon soon falling down on its back for having its point of balance disturbed. Arturia got back to her feet, and limited herself to clean her blade with the hem of her battle dress, not even bothering to glance at the body of her dead enemy. Justice approached, his posture betraying his fascination despite the armor he was wearing.

 _"You managed to kill a Pride Demon in a single stroke, impressive…"_ He said with great approval.

"I told you I was not going to simply stand aside and let just any corrupted creature to take hold of Excalibur." Arturia said with finality, turning her face and giving a pointed stare at the spirit knight.

Justice nodded in acknowledgement, granting her that point. _"Fair enough… What was that technique you used to cut distance with the demon with such celerity? In all my years, I've never seen any single individual to move so fast. Despite my mastery of the sword, I wasn't able to keep up with such speed."_

"You're talking about my Prana Burst are you not?" Arturia asked, finishing with making her weapon respectable and setting the sword into the ground in front of her, both hands resting on the pommel.

 _"Prana Burst…?"_

"It's a technique in which I gather a great deal of magical energy inside my body and then release it all in a single abrupt instance to give me a temporary boost and go beyond my limits for a few seconds…" Saber explained affably.

Justice tapped the lower part of his helmeted head in thought. _"It sounds pretty similar to a certain technique I know, but I never would have guesses that it could be used to propel oneself at high speeds…."_

"What do you mean?" Saber asked, curious as to how Justice could know of a technique she learned on her own homeland.

The embodiment of virtue was pensive for a few seconds, musing deeply upon some unknown concern. _"Tell you what… Since you already know how to create bursts of magical energy and possess a sword that was forged from dream essence, how about if I instruct you in the ways of the Spirit Knight as a reward for having helped me in killing the Demon that had claimed this portion of the Fade as his own? That way you will be able to have a better grasp of the nature of the Fade and be capable of manipulating it to your advantage, allowing you to shroud yourself in the energies of the Fade to shield yourself against harm or empower you by calling upon the good spirits that dwell in here (like me) to assist you in battle, making your attacks particularly devastating against the Demons and other dark entities that plague the Fade…"_ Justice said, offering to assist Saber good-naturedly.

The king of Knights thought about this proposal for a moment. It would certainly be helpful to have Justice keep instructing her about all the particulars regarding the Fade, since she had the distinct suspicion it would become a constant of this new life that had been granted to her. And she would be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued about what kind of applications the Fade could have in combat. She has always been of the belief that one should always try to improve his or her skills in the art of war, and if this new techniques shared some similarities with her own style as to not hinder it in any way, then she didn't saw any harm in accepting Justice's offer and see what the spirit knight could teach her.

She ultimately replied at Justice with a nod. "I agree to your proposal…"

* * *

Several days later, an agent of the Arl of Redcliffe arrived at the royal capital of Denerim and delivered a secret correspondence to the King himself. The initial years after the end of the Rebellion and the expulsion of the Orlesians had been a bit rough for the entire nation as a whole since a great deal of reconstruction had to be undertaken in order to repair everything that the foreign oppressors had destroyed. There were still many villages and fortresses that still lay in ruin, but thanks to the measures and reforms brought about by the new King and the diligent efforts of his best friend and confidant, Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, Ferelden had finally started to prosper after decades of foreign occupation.

Inside his study in the Royal Palace, King Maric Therein, son of Moira 'The Rebel Queen', the man who led the rebellion successfully and killed the usurper King Meghren in single combat, was reading the letter addressed to him by Arl Eamon. Across his desk, Loghain was standing in front of him, nursing a goblet of wine while he waited for Maric to finish reading his correspondence.

"I take it Eamon is informing you about the condition of that child of yours that he took with him a couple of weeks ago…" The Teyrn of Gwaren declared absent-mindedly with certainty.

"It is more than just that…" Maric said, his expression growing apprehensive. Loghain picked up immediately in his change of mood and asked for an explanation with only a pointed stare.

Maric sighed, setting down the piece of parchment in his hand. "It seems Alistair is not my only illegitimate child… I have another, a baby girl born from one of the maids under the Arl's service just mere days ago…" He confessed with a wince, knowing Loghain wasn't going to like this new revelation.

And indeed, Loghain didn't like it, his entire expression turning stony and accusatory in that way only he has to silently judge others while making them feel extremely guilty with only a look. "You slept with one of the maids under the Arl's service during our last visit to celebrate the return of his brother, didn't you? Maker's breath, Maric! What were you thinking!?"

Maric had the decency to blush at the accusation. His best friend and advisor was still very crossed at him for abandoning him without previous notice to go gallivanting through the deep roads, as he put it, with the Grey Wardens under Captain Genevieve's command, an ill-fated enterprise that finalized with the debacle at Kinloch Hold in which Loghain once more had to come to his rescue and pull his ass out of the fire. The news, several months later, of the existence of a royal bastard didn't help much to fix their relationship. And now with the revelation of yet another illegitimate heir to the throne, Loghain was frustratingly at the end of his rope with Maric's constant shenanigans.

"I'm sorry! I got drunk, and the next thing I know I was waking up with a woman in my bed!" The King replied lamely as he flinched back, knowing how pathetic such excuse sounded even to him.

Loghain suppressed the need to face-palm, years of friendship with Maric should have accustomed him to the ill-thought impulses that the King tends to do from time to time. But it seems he is still capable of stunts of such magnific stupidity as to leave the Hero of River Dane taken aback. "I can clearly see how much you harbor Rowan's memory in your heart by the way you go around sleeping with anything that has a pair of legs…" The Teyrn stated in an acerbic tone, a scowl marrying his features.

The words of his friend struck Maric right in the heart, an expression of hurt appearing on his face. "That's not fair! You know I always greatly respected Rowan and made my outmost to be faithful to her during our marriage before… Before she fell ill…" He said, all of his previous outrage leaving him at the reminder of his wife's passing.

Loghain just snorted at that. "Too bad you couldn't be faithful to her during the rebellion, and I assume you don't care much about remaining faithful to her now that she's gone, if only to preserve her memory. You certainly didn't waste much time to start spawning bastards all over the country the moment you found yourself being a free man again… Makes me wonder if you ever loved her in the first place…" He grumpily said, turning his gaze away from Maric in irritation.

The shoulders of the King slumped down, dejected by the accusations of his best friend. A heavy silence feel upon the study, the tension becoming more and more palpable with each passing second, and Maric found himself feeling pretty awkward, incapable of breaking the stifling silence because of his shame. Thankfully, Loghain had never been a man that tended to beat around the bush when speaking his mind. Not even when in the presence of the King (or maybe one could say specially when in the king's presence) something that Maric had always been pretty grateful for despite the constant reproaches. But right now, this seemed one of those times where he cursed Loghain's bluntness.

"You still love her do you not…? That elven harlot sent by the Orlesians to spy on us and seduce you…" Loghain snarked as he turned his head back towards Maric, a sullen frown on his face, accusatory eyes dripping with suspicion.

Maric's expression turned flat, his lips thinning into a straight line, showing none of his emotions on his face. "I've had a great deal of time to come at peace with what happened with Katriel, I've already moved past it…" He said rather tonelessly.

"But you still think about her!" Loghain declared matter-of-factly.

Maric sighed. "I can't deny that sometimes I tend to wonder on how things might have turned out different had I not been a willful and impatient youth…" He confessed.

Loghain just shook his head and stared with a dead-pan. "Not much has changed since the days of the rebellion. You're still a bloody idiot that jumps into danger without thinking about the consequences… Feh! Taking that in consideration, I shouldn't be surprised that you plough any woman that struts in front of you…"

"I know I wasn't the best husband I could be for Rowan. I know she wasn't happy…" Maric said, his gaze turning down in melancholy and self-loathing. "But I always did my best to treat her kindly, and tried not to place any more burdens upon her shoulders. I know that sometimes I failed, but still, I tried my best to honor the ties of friendship we once had that allowed us to win the rebellion and expel the Orlesians… And then she died… And leaved Cailan and I alone… I never realized how much she really meant to me until she was gone. And by then it was too late. All I really wanted was to see her smile again…"

Maric then raised his gaze again and locked eyes with his best and oldest friend, determination burning inside his eyes. A few moments went by with both men saying nothing, an unspoken understanding passing between them. "I know she no longer loved me the same way she did once upon a time, her heart belonged to another… I was not the right man capable of loving her and make her happy the way she deserved. You know very well, Loghain that had both of you asked; I would have move aside and let you two be with each other…" He said before falling silent again.

Loghain at first said nothing, trying to overcome the sudden surge of regret that swelled inside him. "I know, Maric. But sadly, we all knew it was not meant to be. It was not what the country needed…."

"Screw the country!" It was Maric's heated response. " You know as well as I do that I would toss this crown away at the first chance I could get and let the Landsmeet settle on its own the succession of the next king if we hadn't struggled so hard, sacrificed so much to break the Orlesian's yoke. Don't use our duties towards the nation as an excuse to deny your own desires… I know you loved Rowan, and she loved you back just as much."

Loghain scowled and let out a huff in disbelief. "Right, because letting all the Banns run around like headless chickens without someone to tell them what to do while they try to keep the country together on their own would certainly sound like some fantastic news to the Emperor. I'm sure he's not as cold-hearted as to take advantage of any political crisis that might befall Ferelden and use the opportunity try to rein the raucous rebel province back into the Empire…" He deadpanned with his usual acerbic tone.

"Loghain, I'm serious…!" Maric stated, not falling into the trap of being distracted by his friend's sarcasm and continued pressing the issue.

In the end Loghain relented with a sigh, knowing how stubborn Maric can be once he makes his mind about anything. The Teyrn stood up from his seat and walked to the nearest window, glancing down at the busy streets of the capital, his mind filled with thoughts of the past. Maric just kept silent and let his friend dwell on his musing for a moment, knowing full well Loghain was not a man who liked to either mince or waste words when talking about important stuff. At length, the dark-haired man spoke. "It was not only because of our duties to our country that I decided to end my affair with Rowan, though it was the most politically wise course of action at the time to ensure the stability of the nation. No, the real reason why I walked away was because you needed her more than I ever could. After what happened with that Bard, you were a mess, but you decided to keep going and win the Rebellion despite how much you were hurting in the inside. But once we finally managed to get the Orlesians on the run and kill that dog Meghren, there was nothing else to distract you from the pain you felt inside, and running the nation certainly didn't help the issue. No… You needed Rowan, she was the only one who could keep you together…" Loghain said before falling silent again.

Maric looked down in sadness, knowing what Loghain was saying was the truth. "And who was there to keep Rowan together when she was busy keeping me from falling apart! Sometimes, I believe it to be my fault that she passed away so soon…" He said with a great deal of self-recrimination.

"She died from a disease… There was nothing you could do, nothing that the healers could do…" Loghain replied, but even he could tell how hollow his own words sounded to his own ears.

"So the healers said… But you didn't saw her while she was wasting away in that bed without even trying to fight the disease. Her eyes told me all I needed to know about how she had gotten tired of the constant disappointments in her life to the point that she simply gave up…" Maric confessed, voice laced with deep regret.

Loghain said nothing, for there was nothing to say after a revelation like that. Another awkward silence fell between the two friends and it seemed to stretch longer than the last one, or at least it felt that way, the seconds painfully moving on at an agonizing pace. Not wishing to keep thinking about memories from the past that do nothing but bring him hurt, Loghain decided to get back to the original subject. "So what do you intend to do about this new child of yours…?"

Maric took notice of the obvious change of subject, but he too was relieved of being given an opening to move past the painful memories and so decided not to comment on it. "I don't know… I think maybe I should pay Redcliffe a visit and see my new daughter..." He said with indecision, not knowing quite clearly what he should do.

Loghain just gave him a look of disapproval. "That's a terrible mistake to do right now, Maric. I don't blame you for wanting to see your new-born child, but the Kingdom comes first, and as King you cannot simply abandon your station whenever it suites you. Remember what happened the last time you did something like that…" The Teyrn said, alluding to Maric's little deep roads expedition with the Grey Wardens.

Maric felt himself flush again, why Loghain must always take the opportunity of reminding him of his little fiasco with the Grey Wardens at the first chance he gets. It makes him dwell in certain issues he would rather not think about. Not that he was ashamed of having joined captain Genevieve's expedition, on the contrary, it had been the right decision to take in the end, but there were secrets that were best left to rest for now… "I hardly think that paying a visit to the Arling of my brother-in-law would be the same as embarking myself in a deep roads expedition with just a small company of warriors…" He declared eventually.

Loghain simply kept staring at this friend with that plain blank expression that clearly told him he was being an idiot. "It is you who we are talking about Maric, just the act of travelling to the nearest freehold would mean being beset by a dozen bandits, assassins and highwaymen…"

Maric kept a groan of frustration from escaping his throat. "It was just the one time! Tsk… Fine! If you're so set of having me stay in Denerim then I will. You don't need to remind me of past mistakes…"

Loghain just nodded at Maric's capitulation, taking it simply as if it had been a foregone conclusion since the beginning. "Good…" It was his only response. "Best to let Eamon take care of your third child. You already gave him the custody of one of your bastards, why not another one? You should learn to trust in the judgement of the man you yourself appointed for this task…"

After closing the matter with those words, the two most powerful men in Ferelden went back to the arduous and usually ungrateful task of ruling the country. Both men unaware of the great deeds that one day the child they now dismiss out of hand would achieve.

* * *

 _Well, here it is. The prologue of this new story, once again thanks to Vahn for allowing me to bounce ideas off from him to better polish this premise. Anyway, I'll give no comment as to what I have in store for this story since that is still a work in progress and also because I want it to be a surprise. But yeah, Saber is now half-sister to both Alistair and Cailan, and although she and Alistair would grow up together they will go their separate ways at some points since I want Saber to have her own adventure separate from the events of DAO while Alistair and the Grey Warden are busy with treaties and such. But I will be borrowing some quests from the videogame to better flesh out Saber's own adventure during the blight, mainly from the DLC's and only one or two from the main storyline._

 _To answer some questions, Why does Maric seems adamant to keep Alistair far away from the capital and of any business regarding the throne, it is because of a promise he makes to Alistair's mother Fiona at the end of the Calling. I decided to make Saber Goldanna's true sibling because the game heavily implies that indeed Goldanna's mother had given birth to a child of Maric at Recliffe's castle but both the mother and child died during the birth. You can easily imagine what I decided to do with this._

 _Anyway, as usual for those who know me, leave a review to tell me what do you think of this story, tell your friends about it and visit my if you feel like giving me some alms, and I'll read you all next time. Now I'm off to work in the next chapter of Fairy Tail Watches DB because people just can't stop bugging me about it…._

 _Edit: This damn site erased all of my separations and chapter's break when I uploaded it to this site. It also changed Juctice's speech style in several of his dialogues. Now I have to go back and fix that shit. So in short FF sucks._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** Well bitches, because you all been nagging on my case about when I'm going to make the next Fairy tail watches deathbattle chapter without leaving me alone, here you have this chapter before time. I wanted to add a few more scenes before uploading but fuck it you people are so annoyingly impatient so here you have it.

Anyway, it has taken me some time to have this chapter ready because I was busy with Persona 5, I just finished it yesterday late at night so yeah. Or should I say very early in today's morning? Whatever.

Bought a PS4 back in November during the holydays and I've been busy playing its exclusives. I've already played and finished Horizon Zero Dawn, Yakuza Zero, Bloodborne and its expansion, and Persona 5 as I've just said. And that's me being a completionist who wants to squeeze every singly drop of content from his purchases. I've still yet to finish The last of us remastered, and I have the entire Nathan drake collection and uncharted 4 and Secret of Mana in the backburner still waiting for me to try them out alongside God of War 3 remastered. And I'm also waiting for Nier Automata to arrive any day now through Mercado Libre so yeah, I've been very busy these past 4 months and I'm pretty sure I'm going to be just as busy for the rest of the year.

Also, I've bought Fire Emblem Echoes and Radiant Historia Perfect Chronology for my 2ds and Technomancer for the X one. Plus I'm checking prices online to see if I buy the two Shin Megami Tensei IV games. As you can see I'm pretty busy with my games. And I'm yet to buy Nioh with all its DLC's and I also want to get Scholar of the first sin DS2 edition and Dark Souls 3 for PS4 before the remake of Dark Souls 1 arrives. The wonders of being a working adult with his own paid-job and a credit card.

In any case, let's begin with this chapter already.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing; Fate/Stay Night belongs to Type-Moon/Kinoko Nasu. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware and EA.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Growing up**

The sound of loud thuds resonated in the main courtyard of Redcliffe Castle as Arturia launched strike after strike against a helpless dummy, the defenseless figure made of straw jerking chaotically in all directions like a puppet with its strings cut lose, unable to do anything to withstand the rain of swings delivered upon him with great mastery by the blunt training sword in Arturia's hands. The former King of knights, clad just in some spare clothes fit only for a commoner, was covered head to toes in sweat. Yet it did nothing to hinder her from continuing mercilessly beating the dummy in front of her.

More than eight years had already passed since Arturia had been granted a new life in this new world, and in that time she had learned a great deal about what this land, Thedas, had to offer that was much different from what she knew in her previous life. The most important difference being that the existence of magic was a rather general and relatively well known fact of life, unlike on Earth were magic was a dying art that became more and more scarcer with each passing generation and thus the secrets of its craft became a well-guarded secret among the few and privileged magus families that could still be found in the most isolated and remote corners of the world. But here that seemed not be the case, as it was clear that this planet was still in the middle of a Mythic age, for mages capable of great and terrifying feats are of such common place that even the most humbling and poorest of peasant families may give birth to a child carrying the gift of magic. Heck, there's even a nation far to the north that is supposedly ruled by a hierarchy of mages, one of the first and most ancient human nations on this world who at one point ruled all of the known lands in the continent until rebellion and infighting caused it to lose almost all of its territories. Pretty much like what happened to the Roman Empire back in her old world.

However, there's a downside to this fact. The power of the mages of this world stems from their connection to the Dreamworld, The Fade, and it is this connection that makes them vulnerable to the depredations of evil spirits and demons that lurk in the darkest corners of the dreaming, wishing to enter the mortal world by possessing the body of a mage and use it as a vessel from which they could exert their influence over the kingdoms of men. The priests and clerics from this world tell stories about abominations, mages who have let themselves be overcome by the will of a demon and their bodies mutated into twisted, monstrous shapes before going about terrible rampages and causing horrific losses of life until they are ultimately put down like the beasts they have become.

Arturia frowned a bit at that thought, remembering the warnings that friendly spirits like Justice have given her during her travels through the Fade, telling how demons are always on the prowl, hunting far and wide throughout the dreamworld in search of the astral consciousness of helpless mages to trick and deceive in order to take control of their bodies. It gives credence to the warnings of the clerics and makes them and all too real danger instead of just a cautionary tale told by old women. The implications of this knowledge have never set well with Saber, who every night since the day she had been reborn in this world has to battle in the Fade for the ownership of her very soul and that of her noble phantasms, whose divine energies tend to attract demons like moths to a flame; carving a bloody toll through the entire length of the Fade just to keep the demons off her back. It took years, but it seems most of the evil spirits that dwell in there have learned to give her a wide berth every time they feel her presence, only the most older and powerful of demons, or when in high numbers, do they dare to make a move against her.

It does not matter really much to her. They all fall to Excalibur in the end, she would be damned if she let some wretched creature take her weapons from her. It wasn't just her sword that she's learn to actualize in the dreamworld; she has also become capable of summoning her lance Rhongomyniad, her dagger Carnwennan, and her shield Prydwen. She had been initially of the mind of not employing them much in battle and simply have them in hand as back-ups, but Justice convinced her of otherwise, saying that he felt a hidden power just as immense and outwordly as Excalibur, or in the case of her lance, capable of surpassing it.

Knowing the true nature of her lance and how it functions as the main pillar to keep reality together, she wasn't really surprised at Justice's assessment. Initially she was pretty unconvinced about employing her other weapons in combat against demons, but Justice told her that such powers as those she has on her possession should be shown their proper respect and caution. A weapon is meant to be wielded and she is doing a great disservice by not taking the time to master all of her weapons as power in the hands of the untrained can only spell disaster. Against that reasoning, she had no room for complaint.

In any case, demonic possession and abominations are not the only dangers inherent to magic. There's also talks about blood magic, a dark branch of magic that, as the name implies, requires blood to be spilled and lives to be sacrificed in order to empower the strength of spells. A powerful, yet terrible art, capable of impressive and horrifying feats, like enslaving the minds of others and bend them to your will, bring demons to heel, or even sundering and tear apart the mystical barrier that separates the living world from the Fade, the Veil. This is the magic that allowed ancient Tevinter to become the masters of the world once upon a time and as such, enslaving millions under its merciless iron fist. It is little wonder then that such practice is outlawed and looked upon with dread and fear in modern days, and anyone who is found out practicing this abhorrent art is branded Maleficarum, to be shunned and despised by the rest of society, to be hunt down for the rest of his days wherever is that they might be found until finally being put to the sword.

It is because of these reasons, because mages in this world are born with such regularity and in such great numbers, each one with the potential of either becoming dangerous threats that would endanger the lives of others or cruel blood-thirsty tyrants that will stop at nothing in their attempts to rule over their common brethren, that the ruling institution of the main religion in this world has decreed for them to be round up and imprisoned for the good of all, to be kept away from the rest of the mundane population; to be inducted in the so called school of magic under guard for the rest of their lives, the far-known and often controversial circle of Magi, a rule that causes no small amount of discussion between supporters and detractors.

Saber understands the need of protecting the innocent against potential threats, but even she finds some of the measures regarding the Circle of Magi and the treatment of mages to be rather extreme, measures that seemed to be inspired by fear rather than fairness. By law those who show a degree of magical ability must join the Circle and live under its supervision, no excuses or exceptions, whether you are a lowly peasant or a high noble or royalty, the moment you are discovered capable of wielding magic you can expect armed soldiers marching down and knocking on your door before sending you packing into one of the Circle institutions. Templars they are called, the militant arm of the Chantry, the main religion on Thedas, and the soldiers in charge of both guarding and imprisoning the mages all around the continent.

Those mages who decide not to join the Circle and try to evade the Templars are branded Apostates, mages who act outside the authority of the Chantry and are thus considered a danger to society. Like the Maleficarum they are scorned and chased by the Templars, and upon capture they are given two choices: Either join the Circle or be executed. Imprisonment or death, not much of an option to tell the truth…

It's because of this that she has refrained from showing any of her more esoteric abilities to any of the people who knows her in this new life of her. Not even her brother knows the true extent of her skills. Prana Burst, Invisible Wind; the techniques she learned from her training as a Spirit Warrior that the spirit of Justice gave her so many years ago when she had been first reborn. To cloak herself with the mystical energies of the Fade to resist physical damage or become semi-intangible and faze through attacks, to imprint common weapons with the power to cause injury directly to the spirit of the opponent or be able to harm the denizens of the Fade, to launch a burst attack than instead of being limited to just the inside her body and augment her physical feats for an instant like her Prana Burst does is instead capable of releasing a torrent of magical energy outward that can be used to strike all enemies in a radius near her, and to her great surprise, increase even further her already extraordinary magical resistance and physical augmentation.

Unlike other mages, she is in no danger of her magical abilities running wild; thanks to her dragon soul and magical core, she is more akin to a phantasmal beast rather than a human, and thus magic is an essential part of her nature. Too bad there was never much time in her previous life for Merlin to teach her spells, to busy training and preparing herself to act like a king and learning how to rule a kingdom, and then actually ruling the kingdom itself, a long and often arduous task that could keep her occupied for weeks and months at a time.

Though she hasn't had much spare time to train her more esoteric skills in this new life of her either, other than inside of the Fade; and not only because practicing magic puts her in danger of being discovered and sent to the circle. Having the body of a child is not conductive for that sort of training, she first has to develop her physical abilities, strength at arms and sword skills back to what they were during her past life before she can even consider attempting to train on her mystical abilities. She is a warrior first, rather than a mage after all, and she must juggle all these goals while trying to keep Alistair in the dark about her past.

Thinking about her brother caused the corners of Arturia's lips to curve upward in a faint resemblance of a smile, just like her brother Sir Kay and her caretaker and parental figure Sir Ector took care of her during her childhood in her previous life, she now has found herself taking care of a younger sibling in this new life of hers. Well, chronologically Alistair is a couple of months older than her, but that's just the age of her body, her mind and soul are old, still capable of vividly recalling all those long decades she spent ruling Camelot. Most people would find it odd to see a cute little toddler girl ordering around another boy her age who's almost twice her size while fuzzing about him, and to said boy to listen and follow her instructions without complaint. But Alistair is a gentle soul, and he doesn't mind listening to the instructions of his 'older' sister who has always done right by him and cared for his sake. Arturia privately believes that Alistair is actually happy of having someone fuzz about him, not that he can blame him considering the fact they are both orphaned children product of the indiscretions of a king, growing up without parents is a hard thing for any child so it isn't surprising that he latches onto her in search of approval and comfort, like a baby duckling following after his mother.

And isn't that how her relationship with Alistair could be described, for all intents and purposes she was Alistair's mother in all but name. She's the one who cares for him when he's sick and nurtures him back to health, keeps him out of trouble, tells him stories at night and holds him while he sleeps to keep the nightmares away. By the lady, she practically has reared him on her own and taught him everything he needed to know: How to read, how to write, how to tend to the horses in the stable were they sleep and keep the place clean, how to be polite and show some manners to avoid people think lowly of him (A task that is currently a work in progress considering Alistair disinterest for such things, though that is putting it mildly) And recently she has begun his instruction in the arts of combat; how to hold a sword, how to maintain your equipment, how to put your armor on, well not that last one since they're just children right now but it wouldn't hurt for him to know all of the pieces that compose an armor and where they must be placed. Learning how to wear and move on armor can wait for when they are a little older.

She got the perfect opportunity to start training Alistair without anyone asking much questions since she became the squire of a newly-minted knight named Ser Perth. In hindsight she should have suspected something like that was only a matter of time before it occurred, as both she and Alistair have been sleeping at the stables of Redcliffe castle since very little, Arturia quickly started taking care of the horses to keep herself occupied during the day, and considering that's the place where the mounts of the knights under Arl Eamon's service tend to take shelter, it was bound to happen that one of the knights would start asking questions and look for her after taking notice on how well groomed, catered and tacked their horses were. After that, it didn't take long for her to be asked to become a squire.

It began with small things, after seeing how good she was in taking care of the horses; the knights started to enlist her assistance in several chores and duties that became more and more prominent in importance over time. Her diligence in accomplishing any task given to her no matter how basic it might be is what eventually earned her the trust of the Arl's knights. From running errands and taking messages, to collecting discarded training weapons and used arrows in the courtyard, until finally she was allowed near the knight's weapons and equipment and given the tasks of cleaning their armors and oiling their swords. All of these being chores that she mastered a long time ago.

Not to boast or anything but there was simply no better squire than her in all of Thedas, the only thing that this task caused to her was a faint feeling of nostalgia at the memory of her time as her brother's Sir Kay squire, a disguise she once wore to be kept hidden from any enemy that might wish to keep the future rightful king of Britain from ascending to his throne. Anyway, she was quickly snatched as a squire by Ser Perth after said Knight discovered her practicing some sword stances with a couple of sticks in the stables while also trying to instruct Alistair in the basics of swordsmanship. Ser Perth of course, inquired about her martial knowledge as he took notice of how flawless her sword stances were, unable to keep the lightest bit of jealousy from seeping into his voice since not even he has been able to achieve such perfect forms. Thinking quickly in an explanation as to keep the particulars of her reincarnation hidden, since she knew that kind of attention would force her to reveal her magical abilities and thus be sent into one of the circles of magi for the rest of her life, Arturia simply said that she learned her forms from watching the knights practicing in the castle's courtyard and her proficiency is simply the result of her practicing until she wasn't able to lift her arms anymore during her spare time. Something that wasn't exactly a lie since she did in fact spent most of her free time training her swordsmanship in order to return her combat skills to the level they were in her previous life. Something that Alistair confirmed since he's always watching her training with her sticks.

It may be a little unseemly for a knight and king like her to lie to another knight, but the Holy Grail War taught her the importance of keeping the true extent of one's abilities hidden in order to have a surprise advantage under your sleeve for a critical moment. Besides, if she were to tell the truth and reveal the facts about her reincarnation she would also be forced to reveal her hidden magical abilities, which would do absolutely nothing for her except cause the Templars to come knocking down on the Arl's castle and ship her to the circle. Not even Arl Eamon's power and influence are enough to go against one of the edicts of the Chantry, a lesson she has learned well after listening to all the religious services and sermons held daily in the castle's chapel. Being held in captivity is simply counterproductive to the promise she made to her mother in this new life of becoming someone worthy of having given her life for, something she truly believes she's never going to be able to achieve if she were to be held prisoner for the rest of her life in some far away and distant isolated tower.

In any case, it seemed her response was enough to keep Ser Perth from being too suspicious and chalked his mastery of the forms to natural talent, which was one of the main reasons why he brought up the subject of taking her as his squire just a couple of days later. Obviously she accepted, leaving many of the other knights disappointed at having lost such a valuable potential squire, however as it has been already stated, it gave her the opportunity to train Alistair openly in armed combat without anyone becoming overly suspicious, as all she had to say when someone came asking questions was that she's simply teaching Alistair what Ser Perth has taught to her, and is not even a complete lie since she does has been teaching Alistair some of the things that Ser Perth had taught to her albeit with her own additions to make the knowledge more complete.

Finishing beating the straw dummy for the moment, Arturia wiped away the sweat on her brow with her sleeve just in time to catch sight of young Alistair walking towards her. "Have you finished your forms for today Alistair?" She simply asked at her sibling once he entered speaking distance.

The young boy answered with an eager nod. "Yes sister, I was just wrapping things up when one of the maids came with a message from Arl Eamon saying how the King and the prince are bound to arrive today for their visit! Isn't that great Arty! We are going to meet our father and brother! Aren't you excited!?" Alistair exclaimed with no small deal of eagerness.

Ah yes… The visit of King Maric… That was supposed to be today. Personally Arturia was rather ambivalent about meeting the man that fathered both her and Alistair in this new life of hers. Is not that she personally disliked him or anything, after all for what rumors she has managed to hear from the knights and the castle's servitude, he is actually a good, kind king.

She's heard all of the stories already, how King Maric took the burden upon himself of leading the rebellion against the occupation of the neighboring country of Orlais after his mother, Moira the rebel queen was slain during an ambush and her head mounted on a spike at the gates of the royal palace in the capital city of Denerim. How with the support of his best friend and brilliant strategist and general Loghain Mac Tir, and his future wife and queen Rowan Guerrin, sister to Arl Eamon, managed to defeat the armies of mounted knights of Orlais (the infamous Chevaliers) Kill the proxy King that the emperor of Orlais had put in charge to rule Ferelden on his stead and expel all of the foreign invaders from the nation's soil.

A very inspiring and emotive story that's for sure; and only proper for a king to fight in defense of his nation to the end, the exploits of King Maric reminding her pretty much of her own during the wars against the invasions of the Saxons and the Angles. However, no matter how much kinship she might feel towards the man due to their similar experiences (never mind the fact he's supposed to be her father) She doesn't have much patience towards him for having practically abandoned Alistair to fend on his own.

She knows she shouldn't be making any kind of opinions about this matter, considering how she refused to acknowledge her own bastard, even though it was the logical course of action at the time since Mordred never had the makings to be a great king. A great knight certainly, but not a king. Plus he was clearly being manipulated by his mother, Arturia's half-sister Morgana. But in contrast King Maric, from what she can remember of the conversations she once overhead between Arl Eamon and his brother Bann Teagan, is the one who ordered for Alistair to be reared in the most simplest of conditions without luxury of any kind, hence why the Arl moved her and her brother to the stables the moment Alistair learned to walk.

She understands the need of keeping an illegitimate child away from the interests of the crown and the succession line, but to give explicit orders as to force them to live in these less than adequate conditions, it completely boggles her mind. Arl Emon stated that it was no trouble for him to foster her and Alistair the way two children of the king should, considering his position and the riches he possesses here in Redcliffe, it's obvious to her as to why. So why did the King ordered for two of his children to be treated as mere commoners? Is he that scared of potential rivals to the throne for his chosen heir? Regardless, she has seen first-hand how hard it is for Alistair to grow up in these conditions, to live as a parentless orphan who believes himself to be unwanted due to his only father having sent him away since his birth and refusing to see him in all these years… No, she has nothing she wishes to say to King Maric, his presence never having any relevance in this new life of her, and her opinion hasn't changed in the least just because he finally has deemed himself to visit and meet his two unacknowledged children. However, this will be the first time Alistair will see the man, and rumor has it he will be bringing Prince Calian, their remaining half-sibling with him so it is understandable why her little brother would feel pretty excited about this visit.

Remembering about Alistair, the boy was still waiting for her answer so it would be rude to let him keep waiting for a response. "Not really…" Arturia replied with a little shake of her head, a glaring absence of thrill in her voice.

Alistair was obviously disappointed in her response, his mood diminishing a little, but he quickly tried to wave it off. "How come Arty?" An impish look fell upon his face. "Don't tell me you're shy about meeting our wayward relatives? It's alright, you can tell me. I won't judge."

Arturia sighed. "I just don't want you to end up disappointed if this meeting doesn't resolve the way you expect… After all he's had years to come and say hello before today."

"Well you know how the roads in this part of Ferelden are always a chore to travel through for what people say…" Alistair began to say with that look she recognized as his attempts to lighten the mood by making poor jokes whenever a subject that makes him uncomfortable is raised. "He probably will be complaining how the ferry was down for repairs again and he had to swim through the entire length of Lake Calenhad for the past month just to reach the Mage's Tower… Anyway, I'm sure there's nothing to be worried about dear sister." He said with a voice that clearly told he was trying to reassure himself rather than Arturia.

Saber did not comment on his brother's joke and just kept looking at him with a concerned gaze, eventually reaching with a hand to clasp him in the shoulder. "Just remember Alistair that I will always be here for you… No matter what happens, you will always be number one in my list of most important things. The king may not care about our lot in life, but I do…"

"I…" Alistair tried to come up with something to say, only to realize he was coming short of words. "I know that Arty… I know you will always be there for me, and for that you'll always be my dearest person in life that I love the most. But this is our family… Our father and our brother… Wouldn't be nice if we all are able to be together as a family for at least once in our life?"

Arturia wanted to rebuke that inquiry, but kept her low opinion to herself for Alistair's sake. "What? Am I not enough family for you? Growing tired of me already? I know I can be quite stifling some of the time, but I didn't realize you wanted to replace me with another relative this badly?" She said in a teasing tone, the years she has spent dealing with the sometimes insufferable tendency of Alistair to rarely take things seriously had the unexpected side-effect of having some of his particular sense for comedy rub on her, much to her chagrin on occasions.

Alistair's lips began to stretch in that particular impertinent and roguish smile of his. "Well what can I say? We've had such a good run together all these years but I think it's time for us to take a rest for ourselves, you know to go out and meet some new people… You do tend to lecture me with the saying of how absence makes the heart grow fonder so I think we should put those words to the test and see what comes out of it…" He said with an innocent shrug, trying to look as unassuming as humanly possible.

Saber smacked him in the arm for his cheekiness, causing Alistair to flinch in pain. "Ouch! So quick to use violence dear sister of mine…"

Arturia didn't deign herself to dignify that comment with a response, and simply walked past Alistair, an apparent satisfied gait on her walk. "C'mon Alistair, if we are to meet his majesty and the prince, we must make sure to be properly presentable for their visit." She called back as she departed from the training yard, not bothering to glance back at her sibling. "And that means you will have to wear a doublet, I wonder if I could ask some of the maids to find a spare for you…?"

"Awww… Do I have too Arty? You know how much I disliked dressing like a trained monkey…" Alistair whine, not liking his sister's idea.

The only answer that Arturia gave him was one of her patented glares, making Alistair cave in to her demands with a sigh in resignation. "It is as you say dear sister of mine…"

!

Getting ready to greet the King on his arrival, the two illegitimate children of Maric were standing in the middle of Redcliffe's castle main courtyard alongside a veritable small army of Knights, retainers, maids and elven servants. Currently Arturia was examining Alistair's outfit with a critical eye, looking for any stain or blemish and trying to keep him clean with a handkerchief lent to her by one of her Knight acquaintances.

"Stand still, Alistair! I swear not even the horses we have to tend on the stables are as rowdy as you…" Saber complained as she tried to clean a smudge from Alistair's cheek with her handkerchief, the dirty-blonde boy rearing his head back in annoyance.

"Well they are lucky enough as to not have to wear a ridiculous outfit that makes them look like a shaved clown. An eye-catching clown that's for sure but a clown nevertheless!" The dirty-blonde boy said with a huff.

"Well, look it at this way. If our meeting with his majesty and the prince doesn't end well you would be outfitted in the right costume to join a traveling circus…" Arturia replied in the same cheeky tone that Alistair tends to take when playing the fool.

Said fool began to small at her sister's tease, assuming a thinking pose and standing still for a few seconds as if considering the advice seriously. "Well, I always wanted to join a circus. The crowds, the glamour… The smell of animal droppings and urine hastily covered by straw, it will be just like the castle's stables. Do you think if you were to join me they would allow us to have our own act? I would name it the fabulous and wonderful bastard twins!" Alistair declared gesturing with an arm as if to show an invisible advertisement.

Arturia wasn't pleased with that last comment. "Alistair! How many times have I told you not to use that word? It doesn't matter if we are both unacknowledged by our father, it doesn't define who we are. Do not let your whole life be ruled by a moniker like that, we are more than just the illegitimate children of the king…" She said kindly as she continued trying to keep Alistair clean.

The boy seemed to turn serious at that. "I don't let myself be worried much by being called a bastard. Sadly, there are just too many people who are eager to remind me what we are and simply won't let me forget…" Alistair faintly said before growing quiet.

Saber frowned, knowing of what his brother was talking about. Arl Eamon didn't have qualms about constantly remind them of their lot in life and often did everything in his power to make sure they remember it, hoping to dissuade them from wishing to one day rise and claim the throne of Ferelden.

Arturia's knuckles in her off-hand strained at the memory, even though she knew the Arl was going to take such measures after incidentally eavesdropping on him as a baby, she never could have imagine how being reminded of his station would put such a heavy burden over his brother's shoulders. She didn't much cared when Arl Eamon tried to give her the same lectures as his brother, for she didn't had any aspirations for the throne, something she was very vocal about.

So Arl Eamon usually left her alone, even though he shows signals of worry regarding her strong personality. It is that same unbending resolve, however, that makes the Arl believe in her words when she tells him she has no desire of ever becoming king, something that left the old Arl mildly confused as to why she would choose to refer about a role exclusive for male heirs, considering her gender. He asked about her peculiar choice of words of course and inquired if she maybe wasn't triyng to be roundabout and making allusions about wanting to be queen. Arturia's answer came promptly and without hesitation, saying that although the queen might be a pillar of support for the king and a rally figure for the populous, it is not the queen who holds the power of leading the nation without question and making the decisions that would affect the lives of everyone living in it. That is the divine duty appointed solely to the king, and that if she ever had to choose between the two roles, she would always choose King.

Arl Eamon was left blinking in perplexity after that but couldn't really found any fault in her logic and say she was wrong. So taking her words at face value, for Saber's natural royal charisma was that high, the Arl decided to accept her answer and not bother that much with her regarding the security of the royal line. Still, it didn't change the fact that his words hurt Alistair deeper than the boy is willing to confess, she thought unkindly…

Arturia didn't said anything to Alistair's observation, just limiting herself to finish cleaning him with her borrowed handkerchief, Alistair for his part had finally stopped struggling and let his sister fuzz over him in peace, his mind too preoccupied at the moment to care.

"There, all done… Try not to get any more dirt on you will you?" She said chidingly to her sibling.

Alistair grimaced. "You make a hard bargain dear sister… I don't like wearing this jester-suit, but I also don't like being assaulted with that hanky of yours…"

Arturia just gave him a flat look. "Assaulted? You call having your face and doublet cleaned with a handkerchief being assaulted? It seems someone's training is being too light if he believes the concerned caresses of his sister are comparable with the hardships of the battlefield, maybe I should be a little bit more adamant in our training sessions from now on don't you think?"

"Okaaaaaaaay… I get your point sister, shutting up now…" The young boy said with a wince. He loved his sister dearly, he really does, but her training sessions and her unbending resolution of making him a proper warrior are something to be scared off, he could still feel the bruises of yesterday's session.

"Alistair, Arturia! I'm happy to see you two children in here!" A kind voice said from a distance, turning in the direction of the voice, the two children were pleasantly surprised at seeing the figure walking towards them.

"Bann Teagan!" Alistair exclaimed with a wide smile.

Bann Teagan of Rainesfere, Arl Eamon's brother. Arturia could honestly say that she liked the man, he was kind, honorable and reliable. And he never approved of most of the measures that Arl Eamon had imposed upon the two children, only reluctantly accepting them due to familial loyalty and duty towards his king, so she couldn't really blame him for going along with his brother's plans. At least he never got out of his way to remind them constantly of their status as illegitimate children or looked down on them because of that. She supposed she should have expected for Bann Teagan to be present for the King's visit.

With a nod of acknowledgement, Saber greeted the Bann. "Bann Teagan, it is good to see you again…"

"Ah Arturia, I see you're just as diligent as ever with your training to become a knight." Teagan said after taking notice of Saber's perfectly straight and balanced stance. The girl has always being a serious one in his opinion, ever since she was a baby. Never in his life has he seen such a well behaved and collected child like her, however no one can deny her drive and dedication to achieve whatever goal she sets for herself. It is clearly that the royal blood inside her veins must run strongly, which makes it such a shame that she and Alistair must be kept sheltered away from society due to their status as bastards. If Arturia were to be given the chance to spread her wings, Bann Teagan is convinced she will become one of the bests leading figures for the country… And maybe that is one of the reasons why his brother is so adamant of keeping the children locked away, and preserve the rights of their nephew for the crown.

Hiding his internal turmoil, Bann Teagan smile gently to the two children. "How you two been doing? Are you excited for the king's visit…?"

"You bet! I can't believe we are finally going to meet our father and brother!" Alistair declared with a great toothy smile. Teagan didn't miss the serious dark expression that fell upon Arturia's place at that declaration. Locking eyes with the girl for a moment, a silent understanding passed between the two of them about how there was a great deal of possibility for things to end in a rather sour note, and how much such disappointment would affect Alistair.

Forcing himself to smile again, the Bann replied to the boy. "That's great Alistair, but maybe you should not speak of such things out loud." He said, glancing all around to see if any of the nearby Knights and servants were paying attention to the children's conversation. "You would not want for one of my brother's men to hear you and then go and report to him. Let's not give lady Isolde any more ammunition for her to complain to my brother about you two…" He said, trying to dissuade Alistair from speaking anymore about the subject.

Arturia frowned at that. Usually she wasn't one for grudges outside of the battlefield, but even she had to admit how much of a despicable person Arl Eamon's betrothed could be. The way she goes out of her way to spite her and Alistair out of sheer pettiness, as if their mere existence was an insult to her. Well, she supposed she could understand somewhat her scorn towards them due to all the rumors flying about Redcliffe that hypothesized that she and Alistair were the Arl's bastards as the reason as to why he allowed them to live inside the castle grounds (Even though it's just the stables) but that's not reason enough for the Orlesian woman to be such a nasty human being towards her and her brother. Arturia could honestly say she didn't had anything good to say about Lady Isolde, if her behavior is any indication of common Orlesian etiquette, she can sympathize with her fellow Fereldans when they regale her of tales about the Orlesian occupation and how much they suffered under the merciless yoke of the Chevaliers.

Speaking of the devil, that grating pompous voice that Arturia had learned to despise was making act of presence, the shrill tone capable of being easily heard above the ruckus of several dozen full armored knights and a small army of servants in the courtyard.

"Teagan! Teagan! Oh, there you are Teagan. I was looking for you everywhere…" The Orlesian woman said as she headed towards the young Bann, a deceptive pleasant smile on her face.

A grimace found itself on Teagan's face for a moment before the Bann schooled his features and turned towards the unpleasant woman, a strained forced smile on his lips. "Lady Isolde, what a pleasure! I was just about to go in search of my brother…" He began to say.

Lady Isolde stopped on her tracks at taking notice of exactly who was Teagan speaking to. "Teagan, what are you doing here!? And in such questionable company!" She declared, making no effort to hide her disdain towards the two siblings.

Arturia's mouth set into a thin line but she refused to say anything while Alistair visibly lost all of his cheer in an instant. Teagan on the other hand, simply sighed. "Isolde please! Today should be a day of celebration, not one to focus on petty grievances. Do you really want to make an issue out of your dislike for the children and sour the visit of the king!?" He said in a tired and begging tone.

Lady Isolde just sniffed haughtily like a spoiled petulant child, but ultimately decided to let the matter rest. "Very well, Teagan. I will do as you ask of me; I wouldn't want to embarrass Eamon in front of the king. So come Teagan, let us go in search of your brother and prepare for the king's arrival…" The Orlesian woman said, extending a hand towards the young Bann.

The youngest of the Guerrin siblings began to rub the back of his neck as an awkward expression formed in his face. "Actually… I'm in here on orders from my brother, he wants the children to be present at his side to welcome the king when he arrives…" He said, knowing the woman in front of him was not going to like this news.

And he was right. "What!? Why would Eamon want these two urchins to be present for the arrival of the king!? It makes no sense! It goes against all rules of—"

The woman was interrupted by Teagan before she could continue with her tirade, the young Bann getting frustrated at her annoyingly increasing shrill voice that began to cause a scene and draw the attention of all the servants and knights nearby. "That is enough Isolde, it is my brother's wish for the children to be present, and as lord of this castle his word is law. So, unless you have something actually worthy to say, I suggest you stand aside and let me carry out my duties towards my brother and liege…" He declared in an unflinching serious manner.

Isolde wanted to argue, but knew she didn't had the authority to countermand the Arl's order, so she simply settled to lift her nose up and huff in indignation before walking away without any further word. Teagan began to rub his temple, feeling an incoming headache. "C'mon children, let's get you to your spots for the king's arrival." He said to the two children who had remained silent during the entire exchange. With a wordless nod from Arturia, the two illegitimate heirs to the crown of Ferelden began to trail after the Bann of Rainesfere.

!

Standing at the very front of the assembled welcoming party, the Arl of Redcliffe stood immutable, waiting for the arrival of his liege. On his right, his brother was standing at attention, Arturia and Alistair waiting at his side; on his left, his betrothed was keeping him company, muttering unkind words about the two children under her breath. The Arl had to admit that he sometimes felt guilty about having to hide the truth about Alistair and Arturia from her; he knows that the rumors running around the castle about the children being his bastards tend to give her terrible bouts of insecurity and jealously constantly. But keeping the secret about the children's parentage is a matter of national security and also the only way to make sure that the legacy of his sister remains untarnished. So there could be no exceptions, not even for his beloved.

Taking his attention back towards the front arced gate of his castle, the Arl could finally see the King's retinue starting to make his way through the bridge that connected his island castle with the surrounding cliffs of Redcliffe's village, a small collection of knights, all of them mounted upon horses. At the forefront, King Maric Therein was riding atop a majestic destrier while his son, Prince Cailan Therein, was under the care of another mounted knight who had the boy riding atop the saddle with him, being extra careful that the young prince didn't fall off.

Eamon couldn't help but frown a little at that, King Maric has always shown a certain degree of detachment towards his own children, abandoning Cailan on Denerim without a single explanation to go out gallivanting with the Grey Wardens so many years ago is a perfect example of his majesty's neglect towards his children. Eamon shook his head to dispel the thoughts, no use dwelling in things he's incapable to change, it would be best if he were to try to show support to Cailan and make him understand he could always rely on him for anything.

As the Arl's musing came to an end, the royal retinue finally reached the inside of Castle Redcliffe and came to a stop in front of Eamon, the horses whining briefly to show their weariness at the long march.

"Eamon! Teagan! It's been a long time!" King Maric exclaimed, bringing his horse to a stop before dismounting in a single motion, behind him his son was being helped down from his own mount by the Knight who had been guarding him the entire voyage.

The Arl bowed welcoming the king; behind him all of his assembled staff and retainers followed his lead and showed the proper deference to the king. Even Arturia and Alistair went through the motions, although Saber had to nudge her brother in the ribs to remind him of showing the proper etiquette.

"Indeed your Majesty, it is an honor to have the opportunity of seeing you again…" Eamon said with outmost politeness as he straightened himself from his bow.

Maric just waved a hand at him in dismissal. "Please, spare the formalities. We are family after all…" He said with a roguish smile.

Eamon acquiesced with a nod. "If that is your wish your majesty…" It earned him an eye-roll from Maric. The Arl then turned towards the prince who was approaching to stand beside his father, his head turning all around as he glanced at his surroundings with a face that said he was much in need of something exciting. "And you Cailan, how have you've been? You've grown so much since the last time I saw you."

The young prince stopped in the perusal of his surroundings for a moment, answering the Arl in a half-distracted tone. "Huh? Umm… I've been fine uncle…"

Eamon smiled. "Well that's good…"

As king Maric was also taking stock of his surroundings in almost the same way as his son, he couldn't help take notice of the two children standing beside Bann Teagan. A young dirty-blonde boy that seemed the image itself of barely contained excitement, and a little waif of a girl with the most stoic expression that he had ever seen on a child, bright golden locks and emerald gleaming eyes set in a face that could rival even Loghain's when he's in a foul mood.

His surprise must have been pretty evident in his face because Eamon commented on that. "Ah, your Majesty… It seems you are curious about the children. Let me introduce them to you…" He said, signaling with a hand for the two siblings to come closer. Alistair with a smile that almost threatened to split his face due to his excitement, and Arturia who looked on with a serious solemn face that made one believe she was attending a funeral rather than greeting a king.

Maric was a little puzzled by it; he didn't need Eamon to tell him these two were his children. It was nice to see that Alistair was doing fine; he just hoped he was happy, he was well aware that keeping his promise to Fiona had estranged him from his youngest son, and unintentionally from his only daughter too…

Looking upon the girl, King Maric didn't know what to feel. There was a certain air of authority that the girl seemed to exude with her mere presence, her royal heritage quite evident in her posture, a perfect image of what a monarch should be. The only other time that Maric had felt this feeling of awe was when watching his own mother in action during the rebellion, back when he was a child. He remembered his mother as the most courageous and charismatic of individuals, a beacon of hope that could inspire the downtrodden hearts of broken men to stand up and fight for their country despite the depredations and agony that the Orlesians inflicted upon the populace. She singlehandedly managed to successfully raise a rebellion and keep it alive during the darkest years of the occupation. Moira the rebel queen she was called, a title that did little to portray the true magnificence that was his mother.

And then she died, betrayed by her own countrymen who led her into an ambush where the Orlesian dogs cut her down and dragged her corpse back to Denerim, to that piece of shit Meghren. Her head put on a spike atop the palace's entrance.

Maric shook his head, trying to blink the memories off. In his remembrance he had unconsciously closed his fist tightly until his knuckles turned white, tensing his jaw so hard that his teeth began to creak. Maric just saw as the little girl stared up at him with a suspicious glint in her eyes. Clearly she had taken notice of his slip and become weary of him. He sighed; clearly this is not the way he had wanted to meet his only daughter. Fuh… To think having that little tryst with that maid servant during the celebration of Teagan's return would produce such fine example of the royalty of his bloodline, it seems it's true what people say for what he can see. The best of traits tend to skip a generation or two, he wished he could have been as sure and confident as his daughter appears to be, just like his mother was… Maybe then he wouldn't have made all those mistakes he did during the rebellion, old Arl Rendorn could still be alive, Rowan wouldn't had to suffer a major disappointment and heartbreak because of him… And maybe he would had restrained his hand and not killed Katriel in a fit of rage before all facts had come to light.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Alistair came forward and began to bow and speak excitedly; dammit he was once again daydreaming about what if's. "Your Majesty! It is an honor to meet you!" He said energetically, giving several bows in a row before turning towards the prince, the older boy still showing a complete lack of interest in the proceedings. "And you too my prince! I cannot believe-"

"Ooooh… swords!" Prince Cailan exclaimed, totally ignoring Alistair mid-greet and bounding off towards the training yard were racks of weapons could be seen lined on a side, his bodyguard and a small contingent of knights both from Redcliffe and Maric's shield split off after him. Alistair expression fell.

Arturia sighed. She then turned towards the king and offered a bow. "If you could excuse us your majesty, Alistair here needs to finish his instruction for today, so I hope you don't think too much ill of us for having to depart early. I'm sure Arl Eamon will be more than pleased to show you to your accommodations." She said in a very formal and collected tone that seemed to take the king aback for a moment. Rarely seeing such level of professionalism even from his own knights.

"S-sure… You may go if you wish…" Maric said with a gesture.

Wordlessly leaning her head forwards in acknowledgement, Arturia then turned towards her brother. "C'mon Alistair, let's review the stances I had you practice this morning. If you show enough proficiency with them, I might start teaching you how to wield a shield…"

"Huh…? Y-yes sister…" Alistair said, walking after Arturia with a long face, clearly disappointed at how the meeting with his brother had turned out. Saber put a reassuring arm over his shoulders and led the boy away back towards their dwellings inside the stables.

"It's alright Alistar, you still have me… I don't intend to get rid of my little brother any time soon…" Saber whispered into her brother's ear.

The boy replied by shyly giving her a one handed hug, still feeling hurt by his disappointment. "Thanks, Arty…"

With a smile, Arturia just nodded in acknowledgement. "Now, chin up. I believe someone is in for a rigorous lesson for mistaking his sister's concerned ministrations with the rigors of war!" She declared happily, her smile turning significantly longer.

Alistair paled at that prospect. "Awww, c'mon sister… It was just a joke! There's no need to go overboard with the afternoon lessons!" He said with boundless despair, his previous dejected mood all but forgotten.

"Now, now Alistar… A little adversity will toughen you up, so stand proud and take your pounds like a proper knight. It'll be for your own good… Have I ever led you astray before?" She stated with an all too sickening sweet face.

Alistair just grumbled at his misfortune. "Ugh! Can this day get even worse!?"

!

"That will be all for today Alistair… There are still a lot of holes in your defenses, and your footing still needs a lot of work. But I suppose as a first time trying to wield a shield properly while fighting, your performance was adequate…" Arturia declared in that no-nonsense all-business tone of hers, as she laid down the training blunt sword she held in her hands. Despite being a practice sword meant to be used by an adult, Arturia had no problems in wielding the practice weapon as a two-hander.

The only response that Alistair could give as he laid sprawled face down in the straw covered ground of the stables was a mournful groan. Not having even the energy to think about something witty to say. "Oh dear Andraste… I cannot feel my limbs… did I died?" He moaned in what certainly was great agony.

Saber suppressed the need to roll her eyes, instead she simply settled for shaking her head. "Your stamina leaves much to be desired dear brother. Perhaps I should wake you earlier in the mornings and increase your quota of exercises."

"Nooooooooooooooooooo! By the maker! Please don't do it sister! Have mercy on me….!" Alistair wailed forcing himself to feebly reach forward and grab his sister by the feet in a begging manner.

"That is enough Alistair… Stop groveling on the ground like some dimwitted sycophant, have some dignity for mercy's sake!" Arturia declared in a less than amused tone, having assumed her signature resting posture of standing straight with her sword planted in front of her while both of her hands grasped the pommel. If anyone were to walk on them and see them right now, they would certainly be impressed by her natural air of nobility.

"If being a dimwitted sycoelephant or whatever, means you won't be getting on my case and give me more lessons then I'll be the most shameless sycoelephant and bootlicker ever to exist!" Alistar declared hotly, lifting is face from the ground. Arturia just sighed.

"First of all brother, it's sycophant not sycoelephant… and second… Stop that already! A future knight shouldn't lower himself to beg in the ground like a common dog! Don't you have any dignity of your own!?" Arturia scolded, trying to free her legs from his brother's grasp.

"Ouch! You're such a meanie, sister… Why you must hate me so much…?" Alistair grumbled after Arturia smacked him in the top of his head with her sword's pommel to force him to release her.

Finally succeeding in escaping from his clingy brother's grasp, Arturia composed herself before addressing her sibling again. "Anyway Alistair, now that we've finished with your instruction for the day, make sure to take the time to rest. And don't forget to take a bath and clean yourself first, and dress in a new set of clean clothes before you retire for the night… I don't want you to go to sleep while reeking like a pig again." She said, fuzzing a little about her brother.

"What bath are you talking about sister? You mean the buckets of water we are allowed to clean ourselves with behind the servants' quarters?" Alistair inquired, lifting a skeptical eyebrow. "It's not as if getting clean would do anything to improve the delicious smell of piss and horse manure that has become the permanent aroma of the stables…" He grumbled.

"Be as it may Alistair, it is important for a knight to have a sense of proper hygiene… You wouldn't want for other people to look you down and talk behind your back because you stink, do you?" Arturia replied, trying to once more break through her brother's stubborn streak and make him comply with her orders.

"I'm not sure, sister… They already do all that because I'm a bastard, what does it matter if I also add stinky to the list…" He answered with a shrug.

"Alistair…" Arturia said with concern evident in her face. She knows very well how much the rumors that spread among the servants weight heavily on his mind, it doesn't help that he has his confidence continuously being stomped at by Arl Eamon.

"Don't look me like that sis, please! Ugh, fine! I'll do as you ask…" He said before finally managing to get back to his feet. "What are you going to do in the meantime…?" He asked idly while dusting himself off.

"I will use whatever time is left of the day to sharpen my blade skills in the training yard…" The former King of Knights answered.

Alistair turned back at her with a dumbfounded expression. "You want to keep hitting things with your sword!? Haven't you had enough by beating the stuffing out of me for the last three hours!?" He declared with a surprised gesture.

"Mastery of the sword will only be possible through the diligent pursuit of perfection, you know this Alistair. I don't know why you act so surprised…" Arturia replied, feeling a little self-conscious despite herself.

"Well whatever sister, as long as it makes you happy and I'm not the one ending up getting hit for said happiness… Then I guess is fine." Alistair finally relented with a shrug.

Arturia sighed. "I'll see you later brother…"

"Bye sister, make sure you don't end up hitting one of the other squires in the family jewels again…" The boy called at his departing sibling with a wave of the hand.

"That happened just the one time! And it was your fault to begin with!" Arturia snapped back, making allusions to a particular memorable training session were Arturia had snapped a wooden limb from one of the training dummies away after Alistair had pushed her past beyond the limits of frustration with his dry wit and the flying piece of wood and straw ended up striking one of the other squires right in the middle of his crotch. Saber had never been so embarrassed in her two lives. It earned her the moniker of the golden nut-cracker.

"See ya' sister!" Alistair waved with a cheeky grin before walking away, leaving an affronted Arturia sputtering in her place.

!

"Don't hit anyone in the family jewels. I'll show him; maybe I should increase our training lessons just to teach him some humility…" Arturia growled as she beat the living shit out of a training dummy in the training courtyard. The impact of metal striking wood and straw echoing loudly in the currently deserted front yard.

"Woah, you really seem to hate that dummy. What could it possibly have done to you to receive such pummeling…?" A voice said from behind Saber. The former king of Britain swiftly turned around, her blunt sword raised forward, only to find King Maric rearing back from her in surprise.

"Hey, hey, easy there… I'm no enemy…" The king said, raising his hand in a non-threatening manner.

"Your majesty…?" Saber inquired with clear puzzlement in her face.

Maric smiled despite his current situation. "Yup, that's me… Sorry if I surprised you, it was not my intention…"

"No, it's fine." Arturia said with a sigh, lowering her sword.

"You're quite the jumpy one are you…?" Maric said, bringing his hands down to his sides.

Arturia tossed him a suspicious look in response. "What are you doing here, your majesty…? And at such late hour…?"

Maric shrugged. "I could ask the same thing about you, little lady… But if you must know, I was taking a simple stroll through the castle…"

"A stroll you say…?" Saber repeated, clearly not believing such answer.

Maric just nodded, seemingly ignorant of her distrust. "Yup… It is so terribly boring having to deal with all that pompous protocol and etiquette expected from a gathering of nobles… I needed some time for myself, so I decided to take a little of fresh air…" He said, and truthfully at that.

King Maric indeed had wanted some time for himself after spending the entire afternoon with the Arl talking about inane subjects and going through the entire protocol that a lord must give when hosting royal visitors. Finally having enough, he quickly made his escape after the knights from Maric's shield assigned to escort Cailan returned with the prince in tow. Making his way through the servant quarters, the king eventually found himself exiting into the main courtyard via a storage room beyond the kitchens, only for a constant echoing stream of metallic impacts to suddenly catch his attention.

Curious as to what could be causing such noise, the king walked in the direction of the racket, going to the other side of the courtyard until he caught sight of his youngest child beating the living shit out of a dummy.

"Huh? Ummmm…" King Maric drawled, not knowing exactly what to say after that little display from his only daughter. It seemed his youngest child wasn't very keen of being interrupted from whatever is she was doing if her irritated expression was any indication. His majesty was never good at dealing with awkward silences. "Errrr…."

Arturia suppressed the need to roll her eyes and decided better to greet the king as it was proper of his station. "Is there something you require of me, your majesty?" She asked, giving a courteous bow but refraining from kneeling, managing to give a perfect image of nobility despite being covered in sweat and her hair being a little disarrayed.

Now that he had finally an opening to initiate conversation, Maric found himself at a loss of words. Why did he think it would be a good idea to come here, again…? "Oh… Don't mind me… It seems you are having quite the fun playing here in the yard and pummeling that helpless dummy. I wouldn't wish to intrude…" It was all he could lamely say.

Arturia seemed to take offence at those words, for her gaze hardened for a second, making the king flinch and unconsciously take a step back. "It seems you are mistaken your majesty, for I am not here wasting time in frivolous games... I am practicing and sharpening my techniques in order to become a knight worthy of respect." She declared with complete confidence, not a single ounce of hesitation in her posture. Maric was a little taken aback by her determination.

For some reason, the king felt he should make some amends, he didn't want to admit it but his only daughter made him nervous. And it was not only because she had a glare that could carve chunks out of rock, there was something about the way she held herself that demanded respect from the people around her. Again, it was a feeling he hadn't experienced since he was a toddler watching his mother tirelessly gathering allies and building a rebellion.

"I apologize… I didn't mean anything with my thoughtless words…" Maric said, offering a polite bow. "I should have realized sooner that you were a knight-in-training…"

Arturia accepted his platitudes with a stiff nod. "I suppose it can be forgiven, however allow me to enlighten you by informing you that only knights and their squires are allowed to use the training yard for sword practice. Alistair might be neither of the two, in case you are wondering, but I am… And even though I am just a squire, I will do my best to keep my skills at a level expected of a full-fledged knight and teach my brother everything I might learn so that he too one day becomes a knight worthy of mention…" She declared with all the assurance in the world, as if such lofty goal was already a forgone conclusion. Maric was impressed, though in hindsight it should be unsurprising that his daughter is already learning the nuances of knighthood.

Maric couldn't help from cracking a grin at the thought; his daughter was clearly something else, something that he could clearly be proud off. "Well, I guess I don't need to worry about my youngest son in that case. Seeing how he is in such good and capable hands. It is reassuring to know that you support and care for your brother so deeply…" He said seemingly satisfied.

Saber turned to give her biological father in this second life of hers a flat look, trying to discern his intentions. The king, pretty adept at identifying spikes of concealed suspicion and hostility thanks to all his interactions with Loghain, raised both of his hands in an unthreatening manner in an attempt to reassure the rather intimidating little girl. "Woah, Woah, Woah, easy there… I didn't mean anything bad by it." He let out a tired sigh. "Look… I know you and your brother must not be pretty happy with me for not having come to meet and see you sooner, or write a letter to you two like in… never until today…" He said lamely with a wince.

Arturia just kept her face unexpressive, but one could still feel the 'Gee, you think?' accusation in her eyes. "It is not my place to question your decisions your majesty…" She said, trying to keep her temper in check but her words coming a little too frosty towards the king. "However, I cannot help but wonder what is it that your highness desires by trying to strike a conversation with me. After all, it is obvious me and my brother's existence are of no great deal of significance in comparison to the matters that such a great monarch like yourself must be very busy dealing with…" The small girl gestured towards the king.

Maric sighed, easily picking up the dissatisfaction in his youngest daughter's tone and knowing it was not unwarranted. The girl been capable of making him feel guilty like a naughty little toddler but with a look and a sentence, so much like her grandmother that it hurt. "Yes, I deserve whatever scorn you and your brother might feel, but know that I've never once thought ill of you two. You are my children, and as unbelievable as you might think. I am proud of the two of you…" He said with a smile.

Saber was not reassured in the least, in fact all that little speech managed to do was to increase her own suspicious. "If what you say it's true. Then why did you abandon us…? Why keep us in here isolated from the rest of the world…?" She accused in a tone that held no warmth, only unbending steel.

Maric was too flabbergasted by the sheer iron in her voice that he was unable to compose any kind of answer for several long seconds; all he was able to do was stammer on his words. "I… I'm sorry… I know I must have hurt both you and your brother deeply for having never even sent a word in your direction. I just… I just simply wanted for you two to have a chance of choosing your own destiny without being influenced by the crown…" He said, his mood turning sour and melancholic.

Arturia's gaze softened a little; after all, she still remembers what the weight of a crown feels like from her previous life. She offered a small nod. "I think I can understand, but still, if you only wanted us away from the dealings at court. Why did you have to go to such lengths to keep us isolated?" She asked, giving the king a pointed stare.

Maric was seriously considering not answering that question, but the piercing eyes of his daughter broke through all of his defenses, he never was good against strong willful females, always caving in to their desires. It was more than obvious that his daughter will not relent until he gives her an answer. "I… made a promise…" It was all he deigned himself to say.

Arturias eyes narrowed at that. "A promise…? To whom…? About what…?" She all but ordered.

The king didn't felt in the mood to be answering that sort of questions, however. "Why do you want to know? I-I don't want to speak about it…" He said with obvious discomfort. "And before you get mad or anything, the reason I don't want to open my mouth is because it hurts to remember. Besides, it does not matter if I were to tell you who I made such promise. She's long gone…" He harrumphed, becoming pretty miserable by the end.

"She?"

"Ha, ha! Nothing seems to escape your notice; you're a pretty attentive girl are you not?"

"You're avoiding the question…" It was Arturia's simple flat response.

"Yeah well… As I said, I don't want to talk about it…" The king said, his false cheer going away.

Arturia seemed pensive for a moment. "This woman… She meant something to you…?" She mused aloud, causing Maric to rear back in surprise. Arturia suddenly began to think that maybe the knowledge of Alistair being her half-sibling would finally prove useful for something. She didn't see much danger in allowing the king to learn that she knows the truth about her and her brother's parentage. She needed to think of a way to broach the subject without raising suspicion though…

"Since we are talking about the reason why you leaved us here with Arl Eamon, I must believe you are talking about our mother…" Saber said casually in a disinterested tone, trying to bait and gauge a reaction from the king.

Maric felt himself sucking up a breath, being left speechless by the little girl's 'deductive' skills. "But why would our mother, a simple maid working in Arl Eamon's household, make you promise to keep us away from the dealings of the court, any woman from lowly birth would be happy that her children would have a chance of living a life above her station. Unless…" From the corner of her eyes she could see the king was starting to panic.

"Unless she wasn't our mother…? Was our mother not our mother…?" She said, keeping her gaze solely focused on Maric, who clammed up tighter than an oyster. "No, she was our mother… From your expression, there's something odd about that statement… Mother, mother… My mother, yes she was my mother… and Alistair's?" Maric expression began to fall apart. "Alistair? No? Alistair's mother?" Maric was now in a full-blown panic. "My mother and Alistair… Are not the same? Then that means…" Arturia then shut up, purposely letting the suspense built by remaining quiet.

"Me and Alistair don't share the same mother isn't it…?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….!?" It was the stupid gaping reaction from the king, still incapable of formulating proper words.

"I and Alistair are your children, but we don't share the same mother. And the woman who made you keep that promise was Alistair's mother isn't it?" Arturia said accusingly, keeping her gaze focused solely on the king.

"You are very sharp, aren't you…?" Maric said, his expression the perfect image of misery. "Fuh… You certainly didn't inherited that from me…"

"So… I am right…" Arturia simply said, ignoring the king's comments.

Maric gave a defeated sigh and nodded, figuring might as well talk now that the jig was up. Not like he felt pleased to speak or anything like it. "Yes… It was Alistair's mother who made me promise that I would keep him far away from court as possible, it was her desire that Alistair should never get involved with the matters of the crown. That he should be free to choose his own path without having to be dragged down by politics…" He said, spitting the last word as if it were an insult.

"Was? Does that mean…?" Arturia inferred, picking apart every single one of Maric's words for clues.

It suddenly ocurred to Maric that maybe he shouldn't be revealing things he did his damn best to try to forget a long time ago. Especially when it was counterproductive to the promise he made so many years past. "Y-Yeah… She passed away during Alistair's birth." The king said, trying to keep himself from stumbling on his words and oust himself.

He must not have been doing a good job on keeping his inner thoughts secret, because Arturia picked up on his hesitation almost immediately. "You're lying…" She accused, becoming suspicious again.

"I-I'm so not lying…" He replied lamely, not able to think of a better response. "I mean, how would you even know…?"

One look, one look it was all that was needed for Maric to shut his mouth. There was something, outworldly about his daughter, as if she were less of a person and more like an unstoppable force of nature that would not stray from its course for anything in the world until she got the answers she craved. Her green emerald eyes gleamed with a bright light that made them glint like precious jewels in the night.

"Please, do not insult my intelligence your majesty." Arturia crisply said. To tell the truth, she was having an easy time reading the king's emotions on his face, for she has been looking at those very same emotions every day since she was reborn in the face of her brother. Maric is indeed Alistair father, the resemblance between the two frightfully uncanny, the same expressions, the same little quirks, the same tells, it was astounding.

King Maric grimaced, but made no attempt to rebuke Saber's statement. "Alistair's mother is not dead isn't it…?"

"No… At least, I don't think so…" Maric responded with a shake of his head. Arturia wasn't pretty thrilled about such vague answer.

"You think…!?" She said with a cold glare that was more than clear in showing her displeasure. Maric felt like pissing himself, by the maker, he never expected for his daughter to be this fearsome. If there's something to say about the blood of Calenhad, it's that it makes all of his female descendants to be quite formidable.

Maric whined. "Awwww, I don't know. I mean, I don't believe she is dead. But I can't be sure; it's been many years since I last saw her. Not since Alistair was a newborn. She appeared one night in the palace in secret, holding a little bundle between her arms and told me he was my son. She made me promise her that I would ensure he grew up safe and make sure he was able to choose his own lot of life without interference from the crown."

Saber shook her head, trying to rein in a sigh. "You and Alistair are too much alike for your own good. You're both big-hearted idiots… It seems there is indeed a relation between you two…"

"Yes I know… A horrible notion indeed, but don't try to act clueless and pretend you stand apart from us. Sorry for breaking your bubble of happiness but you too are indeed my daughter, you have too much of your grandmother in you for it not to be true…" The king said with a smile blooming on his lips.

Arturia frowned for a second, trying to recall the details of what the king was saying to her. "My grandmother… She would have to be…"

"Moira the rebel queen of course. A fierce and impressive fighter and leader, she practically raised and kept the rebellion alive all on her own. That is until some traitorous Banns betrayed her to the Orlesians…" Maric groused, his bright mood turning sour by the end of his statement, causing him to remain silent for a couple of seconds. "She would have been delighted about meeting you…"

"And Alistair…?" Arturia pressed, not wishing to receive any kind of special attention over her brother.

Maric just nodded casually. "And Alistair and Cailan, and any of her grandchildren that I might have given to her…" A pensive look fell upon him for a moment. "To be honest, I'm not quite sure if all of you would even exist if she had not died, at the very least she would have given me an earful for being so free with my affections with other women. Ugh! Just thinking about that possible can of worms makes me shudder."

"And with great reason, as should be her right…" Saber deadpanned.

"Ha! You do have quite the clever tongue too! You make me so proud!" Maric declared ecstatic.

Dear lady, it was like dealing with an older Alistair, Saber thought to herself. For a moment a feeling of unrestrained panic flashed through her spine as she began to wonder just how much more irritating Alistair would be as an adult. Her alarm quickly dissapeared however, signaling Arturia that it was time to get back on subject. "In any case, is there something in specific you could tell me about Alistair's mother…? Father…" She said, tossing Maric a bone in an attempt to build bridges of trust.

"You called me father!" The king said ecstatic, Saber immediately regretted her decision of being more accepting of her progenitor's quirks.

The once and future king in miniature just sighed. "Please your majesty, answer my question…"

"Aw, don't be like that; you were making so much progress."

Arturia had to slowly count to ten before she was able to interact with her father further. "Alistair's mother…"

"What about her…?" Maric asked with suspicion, becoming uneasy again.

"Who was she?"

"Huh? I'm not sure I understand the question…" The king said a little puzzled.

Arturia took a long breath before deciding to pose her questions as if she were talking to a three year old toddler, the same way she does when instructing Alistair. Which in hindsight should be very sad considering her new father was the king of a nation. "Was she a noblewoman…? A fighter? A mercenary? At the very least could you tell me if she was fair of looks?" She asked, figuring out it was better to start with what most men tend to take notice in a woman.

"Welll… Yes, she was very pretty, alluring I would even venture to say. Not to sound like a superficial person or anything but there is a reason why she ended up giving birth to Alistair in the first place." Maric declared with a goofy grin in his place.

Arturia suppresed the need to shake her head again. "Fa—Your majesty, please stop. Can we go back to the subject of Alistair's mother without further distraction…?" Arturia pleaded already reaching the end of her patience.

Maric gave her an odd look. "Why are you so insistent about your brother's mother? Why not ask about your **own** mother instead of his?" He asked, honestly confused.

Saber shrugged. "Alistair has always been very dismayed about not knowing who his mother is and not having anything to remember her by except that medallion with the engraving of the blade of mercy that he always carries with him. Granted, we used to believe until today that we shared the same mother but that also doesn't help in the slightest since all that Arl Eamon says when I ask him is that she was a maid under his employ that died while giving birth to us. Which in retrospect, after today's revelations, means he was talking exclusively about my mother, not Alistair's… It is really disheartening to know for sure that my mother really passed away for giving birth to me, but I've had years to come to terms with the issue and accept there was practically nothing I could do about it…"

Maric just stared. "But… Don't you want to know more about your mother…?" He asked with great puzzlement.

Again, Arturia just shrugged. "There's not much for me to learn in any case. As I've said, I've already made inquiries about the subject and the only remarkable scraps of information I was able to gleam was from Bann Teagan, who told me that my mother was just a simple maidservant that you your majesty slept with while inebriated during a party that Arl Eamon had carried out to celebrate the return of his brother after the end of the Orlesian occupation…"

Maric was a little embarrassed at the blunt way that his daughter described such events. "I… Don't think that's exactly how it happened…"

"I'm sure that from your point of view it had been simply a one night liaison with a pretty girl you met at a party, but considering the fact that I was the product of such liaison and that my mother died trying to bring me into the world, while you on the other hand weren't even present during my birth. In fact, according to the Arl, you didn't even know of my existence until well after the fact…" Arturia abruptly cut herself off, trying to rein her temper. Even after all these years, she's still carrying some resentment over the fact that the woman who was supposed to be her mother died for her sake. She was grateful at her mother for this new-life of her, since she allowed her to finally fulfill her wish to live a new life away from the crown, but she had never wanted for her wish to be accomplished at the expense of others. It was this last issue what caused her no small amount of frustration.

"Hey! Now that's a little too harsh don't you think?" Maric said, feeling a little hurt at what his own daughter thought of him.

Arturia merely raised an eyebrow in response. "Oh really? You didn't force yourself on my mother on a drunken state and leaved her pregnant with me? Then I'm sure it must have been a misunderstanding, it's not like a humble commoner like her would have been in a position to say no to the ruler of the country, isn't it?"

Maric was left silent for a few moments, too stupefied to respond. Arturia just nodded as if expecting such answer. "I thought so…"

Maric sighed. "You're being too harsh, it wasn't like that! Yes, I was drunk! And yes I slept with your mother during a high society event, but I did not force her to do anything against her will nor did I use my position as king to demand favors out of her!" He declared hotly.

"A likely story, how convenient it is that my mother is not here to say otherwise…"

"Look…!" Maric called, feeling the pressing need to explain the situation to his daughter. "I know what I did might look pretty unseemly at first glance but I assure there's a good explanation for it!"

Arturia crossed her arms, a look of suspicion in her face as she began to impatiently pat with a feet. "I'm listening."

"That night, I didn't have any intention to sleep or become involved with anyone… All I wanted was to get drunk, to forget and keep the pain away…" The king said in a resigned voice.

"What are you talking about? What pain!?" Arturia inquiried.

Maric's semblance became serious all of a sudden, his eyes acquiring an appraising gleam to them as he began to consider the measure of the small blonde girl. "Do you want the truth…? Are you sure of that?" He asked with the most stoic expression he had shown during their entire conversation.

Seeing that the king was actually serious, Saber immediately uncrossed her arms and stood at attention, looking upon her father with resolute expression of her own. "Yes, I do…"

The king kept staring at his daughter for a few more seconds, trying to truly get a complete picture of her mettle. Just when the silence began to stretch, he gave a grunt to acknowledgement and began to speak again. "The truth… Well, the truth is… I hate being king…"

Arturia paused at that, the confession striking too close at home for her liking, bringing forth memories of her failures in her past life.

Maric kept speaking, ignoring the unease displayed by his daughter. "No, actually it goes beyond mere hating. I loathe… I detest the fact that I was strong-armed into becoming King. This crown has done nothing but take the people that I loved away from me and making my life an utter misery. It took the life of your grandmother… And the life of the woman I loved. Not to mention making anybody else who I might have developed feelings for to desert me… I didn't want this crown, but everybody expected me to take the reins and keep the fight against the Orlesians alive after my mother was betrayed and murdered. But I really, really wasn't the best person qualified to lead the rebellion, I didn't had the charm, or the eloquence, not even the confidence that your grandmother Moira did… The only reason why people followed me was because I was her son, as if the mere fact of having the blood of Calenhad running through my veins was enough to assure our victory against the Orlesians. If it hadn't been for Loghain's strategies and plans, we would all be dead right now and the Orlesians would still be oppressing and pillaging the country…" He declared with no small amount of scorn and self-recrimination.

"Surely you are exaggerating your majesty." Arturia said, attempting to reassure the king since she understood what he was going through rather well. "Though the strategic brilliance of Teyrn Loghain cannot be denied, it is unrealistic to think that the rebellion succeeded only because of his efforts alone…"

A small grin tugged at Maric's lips at hearing his own daughter trying to reassure him, it was nice to know she didn't truly hate him after all. He patted her in the head, his hand covering all of the golden of her hair due to how tiny she was. She didn't seem to appreciate the gesture, as she immediately reared away from him and brought her hands up to her head in affront, looking at him as if he had insulted her.

Her tiny expression of outrage was pretty cute and Maric couldn't help from chuckling. "You're a good kid, let nobody else say otherwise… Thanks for trying to lift my spirits, but I meant what I said… If it wasn't for Loghain, I would be dead already. Time and again he and Rowan had to come and save my butt from a sticky situation. I did nothing but cause trouble for the both of them; it was thanks to their support that I got the chance to avenge your grandmother and kill those bastards that murdered her. Thanks to them I was able to rid the country from Meghren and his band of Orlesians. They are the true heroes of the rebellion… And I did nothing but repay their kindness with pain and disappointment…" The king said, his gaze turning forlorn and distant.

"What do you mean…?" Arturia inquired, forgetting all about protocol for just a heartbeat.

Maric stayed quiet for a few moments, the memories of his past casting long shadows over his mind. "Rowan and Loghain were my best friends… However, my mother and Rowan's father, the old Arl Rendorn had arranged for Rowan to become my queen once the Orlesians had been expelled from Ferelden. A political move to gather support from the most traditional Banns… I don't blame my mother for having made such pact; it was a good idea at the time… But the betrothal became a sore point between us… I… I did not loved Rowan… Not in the romantic way, she was my friend, my confidant, my pillar of support… But my heart did not stir for her, but for another woman…" The king took a brief pause to put his thoughts in order, the two siblings remaining quiet and allowing him the time to collect himself.

"I suspect she knew… Now that I think about it, I can remember her eyes were always sad and tired every time we spoke. At first I thought it was because his father had died during the ambush at West Hills, but now that I've had years to think about it and speak with Loghain on the subject. I have the feeling she learned about my tryst with Katriel…" Maric said, sounding forlorn. "Feh… No wonder she and Loghain ended up hooking together. He was simply trying to mend her heart after I broke it…"

"What…!?" Arturia exclaimed, not liking the implications of what his father was saying. By the lady, how could he have been so stupid!

Maric sighed, looking decades older than he truly was. "I cheated on my fiancée with another woman, because I had no intentions of marrying Rowan…"

Well, that certainly validates all of Arl Eamon's fears about protecting the legacy of his sister. By Viviane, this is the kind of scandals that brings down kingdoms and sparks rebellions. It seemed things are pretty much the same no matter in which world one finds oneself in… "What happened with this other woman…?" Saber asked, feeling the beginnings of a migraine.

"She… Died…" Maric said, unwilling to elaborate on the subject.

Arturia picked on this and decided not to press further. "I'm sorry…"

The King just idly acknowledged her with a nod. "Yup… Me too… In any case, after she died I had to fulfil the promise of marrying Rowan in order to bring stability to the country. But by that time she and Loghain were already in a relationship. I offered Loghain the chance of marrying Rowan instead of me, if he so desired. He had earned that right after all we went through during the Rebellion… But he stepped aside, saying me marrying Rowan was the best for the nation…"

"Loghain Mactir is quite renowned for his pragmatic thinking and his willingness to do whatever is best for the country. And he was right; marrying Queen Rowan was the right course of action in order to bring stability to Ferelden after the occupation…" Saber said, agreeing with the decision of Ferelden's most famous general.

"But that meant they had to end up breaking their relationship apart! For the sake of this country, I destroyed the happiness of my two best friends…" The king rebuked, an air of depression hanging around him. Arturia said nothing, considering the scandal that occurred in her previous life regarding her queen and her first knight, she didn't had any word of reassurance for the king.

"Surely that can't be right…" Arturia said, growing solemn at the king's words.

"But it is… I failed Rowan, twice over… Yes, we were married as arranged by our parents… But I was never able to make her happy… She loved Loghain, and she knew quite well that if I had been given a choice, I would have chosen another woman to be my queen instead of her…"

'Yeah, that would certainly make things awkward…' Arturia thought, feeling a bit of the snarkiness painfully implanted into her by Alistair over the years poking its head out.

The king let out a self-depreciating laugh. "Ha! You have no idea. Dinners were certainly quite the uncomfortable affairs…" Arturia was left taken aback by such response, haven't realized she spoke her thoughts out loud.

Maric's mood turned somber once more. "She gave up you know… Right after she was diagnosed with the disease that killed her. It seemed as if she came to the conclusion that because she had already done her duty for the country by giving birth to the next heir to the throne she no longer had a reason to continue with our sham of a marriage. She… Simply stopped caring anymore and let herself waste. And in the end she died, bitter and miserable. What a worthy end for once upon a time courageous woman…" The King confessed in an empty toneless voice.

"….? I'm sorry…" It was all that Arturia could say.

"Not your fault kiddo…" The king replied absentmindedly. "But you were asking me about Alistair's mother…" He changed subject. "After Rowan died I must admit I fell into one of the worst stages of my life. Working myself to death into ruling the country, focusing on dealing with the most inane and petty of squabbles just to keep my mind away from the pain, away from the memories…"

Arturia struggled from wincing, she too knowing how it felt to be dragged down by painful memories. The king kept speaking. "So it was that one day I was approached by the commander of the—Ahem: by the commander of a small band of warriors and adventurers into helping them with a little excursion of great importance…" Maric stated, correcting himself mid-sentence. Obviously, Saber was immediately suspicious about what the king was trying to keep secret from her.

"Excursion…?" She inquired with raised eyebrow.

"Yes… It was a miserable dangerous venture in which I almost got myself killed. We had to explore some long maker-forsaken tunnels, but the bright side of it was that I was able to meet Alistair's mother!" Maric exclaimed with a smile.

His seemingly good mood continued as he kept speaking. "She was a really fiery and spirited thing… At first she wasn't particularly impressed by me, she was pretty indifferent and distrustful. Always trying to avoid me due to the fact she had less than stellar previous experiences with nobles. But overtime as we were forced to rely on each other in order to survive, we… We became close… She was a good woman and she helped me get over my depression over the deaths of Katriel and Rowan… So yeah, we became close… But by the time our little adventure ended and Loghain had to come riding in to save the day it became more than clear that our affair would not be able to last. I am the king of Ferelden after all, and she too had her own responsibilities towards her group. So we had to part ways eventually…"

"And then she returned one night cradling a little baby, saying it was yours and made you promise to keep him away from the intrigues at court…?" Arturia said, already knowing how this story ended.

"Pretty, much yeah…" It was all Maric said.

Saber became thoughtful for a few seconds, there were still a lot of details that the king was not telling her in his story, but the main points as to allow her to follow the succession of events with enough clarity were there nevertheless. But still… "You know… Arl Eamon used to reference a certain incident of yours every time he grew frustrated regarding some of your decisions in the past…" She began to say. "Something about you going on an expedition to the deep roads with a group of Grey Wardens that somehow ended up with you being taken hostage on the Circle of Magi by a band of Orlesian sympathizers and Teyrn Loghain assaulting the tower in order to rescue you…"

Arturia took notice on how King Maric went stiffer and stiffer the long she kept speaking; giving her supposed father a dubious suspicious look, the former ruler of Britain addressed the king with a deadpan. "Alistair's mother is a Grey Warden isn't she…?"

With a dumb-stricken face, King Maric was unable to do anything but gape. Words failing to come out of his mouth except as unintelligible chokes. "….! I can't stop being surprised of how clever you are… Yes, I suppose there's no point trying to keep the truth hidden from you if you've already managed to discern this much on your own… However, I do ask you to keep this revelation to yourself and not tell Alistair."

Arturia's face immediately soured at that request. "Excuse me!? Did I just heard you right? Are you asking me to keep the truth from my brother about his own mother…!? What reason could possibly exist for me to agree to such outrageous request…!?" She said clearly irritated, trying to keep herself composed the best she could.

"I know it is a very big thing for me to ask of you. Especially considering that I haven't exactly been an exemplar parental figure for most of your life…"

Arturia couldn't resist the temptation any longer and rolled her eyes. "That is coming up short…"

"Yeah…" The king awkwardly agreed. "But regardless. This is important, I promised Alistair's mother that I would keep him safe and make sure any information about her remained a secret. I've done my fair share of mistakes throughout my entire life, but I'll be damned if I break my word to one of the few women that I have really loved…" He said with an expression that told he was being completely serious.

Saber's own expression was pretty rigid too. "So it's okay to keep your promises even at the expense of your own son's happiness!? You don't know how much it hurts Alistair to be alone and without parents! He believes himself to be unwanted and unloved! It's that actually fine with you as long as you keep your word to some woman that simply walked away and abandoned you!?" She accused at the edge of losing all pretense of civility.

"It isn't like that! You think that I want to keep the truth about his mother hidden from my own son because I want to? If I could, I would reveal everything to him…" King Maric rebutted, feeling a little offended at his daughter's accusation.

"Then why don't you…?" Arturia demanded.

Maric paused, passing his tongue over his upper lip before speaking. "Because it's for his own good…" He eventually declared.

Arturia just looked at his supposed father with an expression that openly questioned his sanity. "I fail to see how…" She replied dryly with a deadpan.

Maric began to rub the back of his neck, thinking hardly about what was safe for him to speak. "Look I can't tell you all the details, but Grey Wardens aren't supposed to have children. Well they can, but it is a rare thing. Grey Wardens aren't particular known for their fertility. The ceremony that they undertake to join the order leaves them almost practically barren. If, by some miracle a birth were ever to occur, Grey Wardens are forced to give their children up for adoption. Alistair's mother was no exception, as much as she wanted to keep and raise him, she couldn't go against the edicts of her order." He said, trying his best to impart how serious the situation really was.

A big frown appeared in Arturia's face after hearing that. "Still, that doesn't explain why you want to keep Alistair ignorant about his mother…" She commented with barely controlled grudge.

Maric stood quiet, taking a few minutes to stare at Arturia as if deciding whether he should continue speaking about the subject or not. In the end, he took a leap of faith, trusting in his daughter's already proved great intellect. "There's more…"

"More…?" Saber questioned, wondering what else could there be beyond what she's already been told.

Maric nodded stiffly. "You already managed to learn all this with your own wits, might as well take the plunge and get to the bottom." He said, starting to pace around the yard, his eyes darting in all direction trying to discern if someone might be listening to them. "Alistair's mother… It's an elf!"

"Oh…? Oh…!?" Oh, indeed. Arturia could clearly see how that would be a problem. Despite having spent most of her new life trying not to draw attention to herself while taking care of Alistair at the same time, Arturia wasn't blind to the pain and suffering that the people around her had to endure. She has seen the way some of the knights and maidservants tend to look and say to the elven servitude. Treating them little better than dogs, no that's untrue… The mabaris are much better treated than the elves on a daily basis. If it were to become known that Alistair is the son of an elf, then he would be discriminated in a much worst way than he is now for being illegitimate, some may even see his existence as a mistake, a betrayal to humanity and attempt to cause him harm. That is not a kind of attention she would wish for her brother.

"I see you've picked up what such revelation means. Good, I knew you would be smart enough to grasp the full picture." The kings said, taking notice of Saber's expression. "I must admit that at the time I couldn't comprehend why Fiona was so adamant on keeping secret the fact that Alistair is the son of an elf, I didn't saw what could be the problem of it but decided from complaining since Fiona was an elf herself and if she believed there would be issues from revealing the truth then I would trust in her judgement. It wasn't until years later when I began to investigate the issue that I realized just how great the discrimination and prejudice towards the elves is in general." He confessed, feeling a little self-conscious due to his lack of success in dealing with the problem.

"Yet you've had years as king to do something about it and yet I haven't heard you attempting anything to fix the issue." Arturia replied with a bit of scorn.

"It's not that simple." Maric immediately answered. "The problem is too widespread and too ingrained in people's way of thinking that any attempt to try and improve the elves lot in life will soon find itself being opposed and sabotaged by the populous. And I have neither the political support nor the resources to try to impose my will over the people of this nation. Plus it wouldn't feel right, that is how the Orlesians used to do things back during the occupation…" He shook his head, trying to dispel such grim thoughts.

"In any case, Fiona was right to believe there was real reason to fear for Alistair's life. So I will do my outmost to fulfill my promise to her. And now that you know, I ask you to uphold that same promise and make sure Alistair never learns of his true origins…" The King pleaded, staring at Arturia with anticipation.

The former ruler of Britain felt sick on the inside. "How can you ask me such!? How can you ask me to keep such a secret from my brother!? My own flesh and blood… To betray the trust we've shared for each other that took our entire lives to forge… But if I don't, then there's a real chance that I might lose him… Damn you! I wish we had never met. Your presence had done nothing but bring disgrace into both of our lives…!" She said, looking at the king with scorn.

"I am sorry my child… This is certainly not the life I would have wished for you and your brother if I were given a choice." King Maric confessed with sad eyes. "But if it means you two are going to have the chance of living a life in the first place without having to worry about unseen threats, then I will do everything it takes to ensure it. Even if you hate me for it afterwards…"

Arturia wanted to rebuke, to yell at her supposed father in a fit of ire and affront. But, she understood exactly why he was taking such extreme measures. He hated neither her nor Alistair; in fact it was the exact opposite. The king loved his children, and it was because he loved them that he sent them far away from him as possible to make sure they didn't become the target of kidnappings, assassinations or turned into political pawns for the ambitions of someone else. Saber knew exactly that in order to have a life of their own away from the plotting and scandals of the crown, then her father must cut every and all ties with her and Alistair and never seek them out. It is a harsh thing to do…

Then again, it's not like she's stranger to making hard decision herself. "Very well… I understand… I will accept to uphold the promise you made to Alistair's. But only on one condition…" She declared, lifting a single finger for emphasis.

"Name it…" The king simply said without a hint of surprise.

"You must make the most of whatever is left of this visit of yours and spent some quality time with Alistair. At the very least, you should impart to him the fact that he is not undesired by either you or his mother." Arturia said, staring at the King with determination.

"Awwww, do I have to? He's going to be asking a lot of awkward questions just like you and I don't know how I'm going to answer him without spilling any secret…" The king bemoaned, rubbing the back of his head.

Arturia gave him a harsh look. "You owe him for keeping him in the dark all these years; it is not his fault that his birth is an inconvenience to you!" She accused with pitiless eyes.

King Maric winced. "Hey! That's a little too harsh in my opinion. I've never felt if either you or your brother were an inconvenience to me…"

"Then let him know that…" Saber replied, crossing her arms. "Let him know that you actually think of him as a son and that you're sorry for not being there in his life. At the very least, since you are so adamant of having him grow without any kind of parental figure, you should try to ease the doubts that claw at his mind and spirit." She stated as patiently as she could.

The king seemed to falter, it appeared as if he wanted to refute her but he really couldn't find in himself the will to do so. Just one little more push and he would capitulate to her demands.

On that though she continued. "If you do this for me, then on my word as a future knight I promise to you, your majesty, that I will never say a word about Alistair's origins, even under threat of torture or death. No one will know, not even him…" She said, assuming the most composed and stoic pose she could muster.

The truth in her words was just the last bit she needed to convince the king. He nodded solemnly. "Alright... In that case, on my word as King, I promise to be the father I never been to Alistair for whatever time is left of my visit." He swore. "Is that agreeable to you milady…" He said with a bit of jest as he offered a bow to saber.

Arturia wanted to snap at the king for being foolish, but she did an excellent job of pretending not being phased by his words and still hold herself properly as someone of royal blood should. "Yes, it is your majesty." She declared with a nod.

"Good, then…" The king declared; his face lighting up in a sudden grin as he clasped his hands together. "Now, tell me… What does a cute little knight-in-training like you do to be so smart? If I didn't know it would be a bad idea that would make Eamon froth at the mouth with rage, I would toss all tradition out of the window and make you my heir!" He declared joyously, getting really close to Arturia as to break her personal space.

'Ah dammit!' The wielder of Excalibur in miniature groaned mentally, she had been too eager in her desire to know the truth about Alistair's origins that she didn't thought how much odd it would be for the king to see his daughter display intelligence and deductive skills clearly not expected from an eight year old girl. She would have to put all the knowledge she had learned about charm by watching Lancelot flirt with all of his lady admirers to good use if she wished to deflect the King's attention without rousing suspicion. So many decades and she still is unable to grasp the intricacies about other people's perceptions…

!

The king was true to his word and for the next couple of days he made the effort of spending some time with Alistair, employing all of his scouting and stealth skills that he had learned under Loghain during the rebellion to valiantly give the slip to the Arl, his well-intoned brother, and sometimes his fiancée so that he could speak with his son without interruption. After an awkward first meeting in the end the king was successful in letting Alistair know that although he couldn't openly acknowledge or show him affection for a variety of complicated reasons, he was still his son and he loved him despite how messed up their family relationship was. Those words meant the world to Alistair, cheering him up completely after his disappointment over meeting his older half-brother. The boy spent their time regaling his father of all his childish dreams and accomplishments, telling him how his dear sister took care of him and even were as far as to try to teach him all the things she has learned as a squire so as to one day he too might have the opportunity to become a knight.

The King listened patiently and the more he interacted with Alistair, the more he began to realize he actually liked the boy, he reminded him strongly of himself when he was young, before he became leader of the rebellion. On that note, he decided to at least strive to become a figure worthy of respect in the boy's eyes the same way his own mother had been for him in his youth. She owed it to the memory of his mother and to Alistair for all the grief he has unintentionally caused him.

Soon enough, the day for the royal procession's departure came. However, both father and son were able to part ways with much lighter hearts, one finally settling his fears of being unloved and undesired to rest and the other for having the opportunity of making up for some of his past errors. Even though it was unlikely that both father and son would ever meet again in the future, at least they had the chance of speaking freely for a little while without having to worry about matters of state and court and come to an understanding because of it. Saber was pleased at seeing her brother in much better spirits, and so became determined of keeping her word to the king.

After waving their goodbyes alongside the rest of the castle's staff and watching the royal retinue until it disappeared out of sight in the distance, Alistair turned towards his sister, knowing she was the sole reason while he had gained the chance of speaking with their lord father at last. "Thank you sister…" He said with a truly grateful smile, taking Arturia's hand and squeezing it in solidarity.

Saber couldn't keep the corners of her mouth from tilting upwards, the love of his brother briefly breaking through her mask of stoicism. "You're welcome brother…" She said, returning the gesture with a squeeze of her own.

Both siblings just stood there in the middle of the main yard as the inhabitants of the castle slowly but surely began to trickle off, returning back to their duties. It is a good thing that the recent royal visit made the bond between the two siblings closer, for they were going to need to rely on each other like never before by this time next year due to an unexpected development that neither of them would have ever seen coming.

* * *

 _Well there you have it, the second chapter of its story. I decided to include the meeting with the King and Cailan after an interaction between Alistair and Wynne in DA:O were he speaks about the only time he spoke with his brother when he was a child. The whole thing with Saber learning about the truth of Alistair origins is because I decided to dispense with some plot elements that never pan out or lead to anything in the original games. Things like keeping the fact Alistair is the son of a grey warden elf and the king since in the end he joins the grey wardens anyways and he canonically becomes king, making the entire thing moot. So things like these I'm not even going to bother, they're several of these plots that never amounted to nothing during the entire series: cough: I'm looking at you Archdemon baby :cough:_

 _In any case, rejoice bitches because the next story I'm going to be working on is Fairy Tail watches DeathBattle followed by Overwatch reacts to random shit. So stop bothering me already._

 _Anyway, as always don't forget to review and tell what you think of this chapter, recommend this story to your friends, subscribe to my and I'll read you all next time._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:** Here you have another chapter. I decided to update this story next because I'm on the throes of preparing for another project that will take a lot of my time and attention. So I thought it would be a good idea to work on this while I still had the time. It is a short chapter, but every little bit helps to keep moving the story forward. Plus shorter chapters can come out much quickly than a monthly long one.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing; Fate/Stay Night belongs to Type-Moon/ Kinoko Nasu. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware and EA.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Leaving the nest**

"You can't be serious!?" Alistair complained in a loud voice, making his sister flinch a little due to the high volume blaring right next to her ear. Both siblings were currently standing inside Arl Eamon's study, listening to an important proclamation that the old Arl had decided to inform them about by calling them into his personal chambers, an occasion that they very rarely had the chance to experience.

"I am Alistair…" Eamon declares in a firm voice, completely unfazed by the boy's reaction. "I'm afraid you and your sister can no longer live here in Redcliffe. But if it is of some comfort, I've spoken with revered mother Hannah, and the Chantry has agreed to take custody of you two… Rest assured you will be well taken care off and receive the best education that the Chantry can provide."

"Why!? Why are you sending us away from the only home we have ever known…!? What did we do!?" Alistair demanded in desperation, the raw emotion almost threatening to drown his voice.

Eamon became silent for a few moments, thinking carefully about how he was going to formulate his response. "I'm afraid recent tensions arising in the castle have caused me to reconsider about your stay here in Redcliffe. You two know there have always been rumors flying about your parentage and how they have always been a matter of contention for my wife. However, I'm afraid that her recent pregnancy has made her even more sensitive to the hearsay of the peasantry, to the point that the current situation has become quite unbearable for her."

"So you're sending us away because Isolde's been bitching again about us being your bastards!" The young boy declared hotly, feeling personally insulted at what he believed was another petty attempt to hurt him from a person he and her sister detest.

"Alistair! You would do well to mind your tongue, boy! You're speaking about my wife, the Arlessa of this castle! The lawful spouse of the lord that rules these lands you live in! Remember your station!" Eamon admonished, becoming stiff and unbending in an instant.

Alistar glared, his hand clutching the medallion around his neck in a hard grip, knuckles turning white. He took a step forward, stalking with hostile intent but he was intercepted by his sister before he had a chance of saying or doing something he might regret later; Arturia boldly stepping in his way and grabbing him by the arm, locking eyes with him as he turned to glare at the interloper.

"Arty!" Alistair hissed, a brief feeling of betrayal flickering on his face for just an instant.

"It's alright Alistair…" Arturia simply said with a solemn expression.

"He's kicking us out!" The boy exclaimed.

"That does not matter Alistair…" The girl simply replied, as if such life-changing development was nothing more but a slight inconvenience, barely worth of any attention. "As long as you and I are together, any kind of tribulation we are forced to overcome will be of no consequence. To be honest, I never expected for us to remain forever here in Redcliffe…" She said in a soothing voice, trying to reassure her sibling.

"But…"

"It'll be alright Alistair… You should look at the bright side; if we are forced to leave Redcliffe, then that means we would never havto see Isolde again in our lives…"

A silent conversation took place between the siblings, the girl keeping an impassive expression despite the obvious anger in her brother's countenance, their eyes locked on each other during the entire exchange. After a few long moments, Alistair acqueisced, the corners of his mouth tilting upwards for a second as his temper finally simmered down.

"Well… I must say that actually is a pleasant thought to consider…" He said eventually as he took a step back and gave a nod to his sister.

Eamon just witnessed the interaction between the siblings in silence, his expression giving no hint about his inner thoughts. "You two really don't get along with my wife…" He finally decided to voice.

The two siblings simply gave him a flat look that clearly told 'No shit!' Eamon sighed.

"If the Chantry is going to take care of us from now on, where are we to be staying…?" Arturia inquired. A fair question Eamon supposed.

"You're going to be sent to the Monastery at Burnshire, three days from now on…" It was the Arl's simple reply.

Arturia nodded gracefully, offering a bow to the old Arl before turning around to depart, calling her brother along. "Come Alistair, we must make arrangements and have everything ready for our departure. We are going to visit monks."

Alistair groaned at that. "That sounds as exciting as watching the grass grow. Ugh! I bet they're all going to be old funny smelling coots who like to wear brightly colored skirts! The horror of just thinking about it!" He declared overdramatically in fake dread.

Arturia just shrugged. "We could always ask to join the templars if our new duties prove to be not of our liking, that way we could finish our training to become Knights." She suggested.

"Mmmph… Now there's a thought…." Alistair replied, seriously considering the idea, the dirty-blonde boy trailing after his sister, closing the door of the Arl's study behind him after they exited the room. Arl Eamon just shook his head sideways, nine years after taking the two children under his wing, and he was still unable to even have a glimpse of what kind of thoughts passed through both of their heads.

!

Five years soon went by after the children were handed off to the Chantry, during that time Arturia had more than ample opportunities to showcase her unfaltering iron discipline and impressive mastery of arms, becoming without a doubt the most promising recruit in all of Ferelden to be inducted into the Templars. Alistair however, did not show the same level of competence as her sister, even though he eventually managed to learn all of the skills and abilities that the Templars are capable of (Thanks to no small amount of cajoling and the occasional threat from his dear sister) He didn't posses what could be considered a proper disposition towards the traditions and values that a Templar was supposed to uphold, often coming at odds with those of higher standing when it came about the way he should fulfill his duties.

It galled at Alistair to know he wasn't truly suited for the Templar life, something that her sister could clearly see too despite her patience and encouragement, but to tell the truth Alistair wasn't too perturbed about that. He learned from a very early age how his sister was the superior one regarding the trade of Knighthood and the strength of arms, but he didn't berate her for that. He loved his sister, but deep inside he knew that the path she walked was not one he was going to be able to follow.

Alistair's thoughts snapped out from his reflections as he read the letter in his hands that had been addressed to him and his sister from Bann Teagan, all higher mental capacity coming to a sudden shocking halt by the contents of the piece of parchment in his grasp. The news it conveyed were of a dreadful nature, a tragedy beyond what anyone could have ever imagined; a terrible calamity that destroyed his spirits down in an instant and threatened to bring him to tears.

But Alistair soldiered on; remembering his sister's lessons and valiantly maintained his composure as he forcefully beat his sorrow away with great struggle. He needed to look for Arty and inform her of this, before anyone else could have the chance of breaking the news to her. It would not do to have such devastating catastrophe be delivered from the mouths of strangers.

With that thought, the young fourteen year old boy wiped the unshed tears from his eyes and went in search of his sibling. He found her, where else? But in the inner courtyard of the Monastery, training inside the sparring circle as she usually does.

"Arty…" Alistair called as he approached, pulling Arturia's attention away from her exercises.

"Alistair…? You're early for your noon sword practice. What's the occasion for such agency…?" The smaller girl asked, finding it strange that her brother would be early for his lessons, knowing the deep love-hate relationship he has over the subject but finding nothing to be particularly concerned about such oddity.

Even though years have passed since both siblings were sent to live here on the Monastery by Arl Eamon, and their subsequent induction into the Templar order, Arturia was still a rather petite lithe girl despite the few inches she has grown after all this time. However, one could tell she was bound for quite the growth spur, for her beauty started to stand out more and more with each passing year. As a child, she used to have a kind of regal fairness and elegance, like the ones possesed by high members of the nobility and royalty, something that both Eamon and Teagan were in agreement was product of her kingly blood. But as she approached the cusp of her womanhood, her factions were slowly starting to acquire a certain ethereal loveliness, as if she were some kind of out worldly spirit whose beauty was not meant to be gazed by human eyes, a goddess incarnated on mortal flesh.

* * *

The small teasing smile on Arturia's entrancing lips died abruptly as she took notice of the grim seriousness in her brother's expression, she knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Bann Teagan sent a letter…" It was all that Alistair said as he presented the piece of parchment for her sister to read.

Arturia took it with a dainty but firm strong hand and began to peruse its contents. Despite her beauty becoming more and more prominent with the passing of the seasons, the many years Arturia has spent training in the arts of arms have given her a well developed and defined musculature that, rather than detract from her loveliness, has only served to enhance her fair attributes further.

"King Maric's ship sank during a storm with him aboard and he has been declared lost at sea…" She read with clear shock on her features.

"According to Bann Teagan search crews were sent to comb the entire stretch of the Waking Sea between Amaranthine and the Free Marches but no one is expecting to find him alive…" Alistair relayed, his voice threatening to break at the end.

For a moment Arturia said nothing, too stupefied by the completely unexpected news to be able to properly offer a response. It is true that both she and Alistair did not have the closest of relationships with their father, but at the very least they were amicable to a certain extent, sharing a few letters from time to time over the years to at least inform him of their condition. Sometimes he even deing himself to answer and give a few words of encouragement. Plus

* * *

Arturia never had a score to settle with him, despite some decisions of his that she doesn't fully approves (mostly regarding Alistair's true parentage) she knew that despite all his failings, King Maric had been a good man who had tried to do right by the people of this country the best way he could, so she couldn't honestly say that she desired any ill to befall him. His loss is without a doubt a heavy blow for the sovereignty of Ferelden.

But such issues were none of her business, whatever political upheaval that the disappearance of the king would create will be a matter for their eldest brother Cailan and the Landsmeet to settle. Right now, the only thing she should be focusing on is the young boy in front of her.

"Oh Alistair… Come here." She declared leaning towards him with her arms wide open in an offer of reassurance.

The boy accepted the invitation without hesitation and held his sister on a tight embrace, the valiant front he had been projecting finally crumbling down. "He's dead, Arty! He's dead…! Our father is dead…" He sobbed, burying his face on Arturia's shoulder.

"… I know, Alistair. I know…" It was all she could say as she let her brother vent his sadness.

!

A couple of months pass, Ferelden is brought out of its turmoil at the loss of its King when Maric's eldest son, Cailan, is nominated by the Landsmeet as the new monarch and given the crown after Teyrn Cousland decides not to challenge his right for the throne.

But such developments are not of Arturia's interest, for today she finds herself dealing with a conundrum after her brother approached her with an unexpected suggestion.

"I think you should accept the offer to be transferred to the Chantry at Denerim, Arty…" Alistair said in the middle of his daily combat lessons with his sister, catching Arturia off-guard to the point of almost letting her sword slid from her fingers due to the surprise.

"What!?" She eloquently inquires; being the only words she's capable of speaking.

"You heard me sis'…" Alistair replied in an unusual serious mood. "We both know you're wasting your skills by staying in here when you could be out there serving the Chantry in a distinguished position while learning under the guidance of renowned and veteran Templars."

"That may be so Alistair, but all the praises and accolades in the world mean nothing if I have to leave my favorite baby brother behind…" Arturia replied, giving the boy (who was already showing signs of becoming a man) a kind smile as she pinched one of his cheeks good-naturedly. It did nothing to take the heavy frown from Alistair's features.

"I'm being serious sister… No matter how much you try to convince me otherwise, we both know I don't have much talent for being a Templar. Maker's breath, I'm barely even able to give lip service to the Chantry's sermons, let alone be capable of dedicating my life to uphold the edicts and laws of the faith…" He said with a little self-depreciation.

"Alistair…!" Arturia chided, her demeanor turning reproachful almost immediately.

"No, don't you Alistair me…!" The boy replied with a dismissive wave. "We both know it's the truth! There's no point in pretending otherwise. I'm just a burden that's dragging you down and keeping you from reaching your full potential…" He declared, glancing down in sadness.

"Alistair, you know that never for one moment have I ever considered you to be a burden!" Arturia replied firmly, not in the mood for such defeatist talk.

"I know, you've always cared about me when none other would ever being to give me a glance, and I've always loved you because of it…" He confessed, bringing a hand over to the old amulet around his neck and clutching it with the tips of his fingers. "And it's because of that love that I'm telling you now that you should not let our familial bond get in the way and keep you from spreading your wings."

Arturia could not understand from where all this talk was coming from, rarely does his brother show a level of determination like the one he's sporting right now, even though she knows him capable of such and thus her decision of constantly trying to coax it to the surface. Well it seems Alistair it's finally starting to become his own man by his own merit, though never would she have expected to have such resolve aimed against her.

She sighed. "Where is all this coming from anyway? Does this have something to do with the King's passing?" She inquired, making an educated guess as to why Alistair was acting in such uncharacteristic manner.

Alistair shook his head side to side without hesitation in a negative. "No sister, though it did served to finally make me decide to broach the subject with you. To tell the truth, I've always known you are better than me in the battle arts since we were little children. Hard not to realize it when you were always training and impressing the knights back in Arl Eamon's castle while I was nothing more but a dunderhead that could barely lift a training sword without smacking himself in the foot…"

Arturia frowned, not liking the direction in which the conversation was turning. "Alistar… It has never my intention to make you feel any lesser… If I have unknowingly given you a feeling of inferiority in any way during all these years, know that I…"

Alistair rolled his eyes, interrupting his sister before she could start in another long-winded apology. Though he appreciates the fact that her feelings on the matter were heartfelt, they were completely unnecessary in his opinion. "It's not that Arty! It never bothered me the fact you are a better warrior than me because you always made sure to share what you knew with me, your dumb-oaf of a brother… You always tried your best to make sure I learned the proper way to fight despite not showing the discipline for it. What I'm trying to say is, being a knight… A proper Templar that defends the people against injustice and rogue maleficars and demons roaming the land… That's your thing… But it's not mine… I have no interest in becoming a Templar to tell the truth…" He declared with a little rueful smile.

"Oh…" Arturia said with a stumped expression. She clearly had ever imagined that her own brother would say something like that. She required a few moments to digest such revelation before she was able to speak again.

"So… What are you going to do…? Are you going to leave the monastery?" The blonde girl inquired at length.

The resolve that Alistair was showing up to this moment suddenly vanished, like taking the air out of a balloon. "I don't know… I don't know. I haven't thought that far to tell the truth… I was thinking to remain here in the monastery until I finished mastering all of the Templars techniques they've been teaching us. Even if I have no real interest in becoming a good little mage killer for the Chantry, I can't deny they could prove pretty useful to know in the long run…" He confessed.

Saber nodded at that, knowing his brother was right; the abilities that the templars possess are really powerful against mystical and supernatural threats. Thanks to the years she has spent learning on the monastery, Arturia has added more powerful abilities to her arsenal, abilities that allow her a much easier time during her nightly excursions in the Fade, as the skills developed by the Templars are tailored to curtail the influence of the realm of dreams by reinforcing the dimensional boundaries of the reality around them. Such a thing is anathema for the spirits and demons of the Fade, who prove to be particularly vulnerable to the high level offensive techniques of the Templars.

Now Arturia posses the capacity of both increasing the Fade's influence on the world and using its energies to cloak or empower herself, or limit said influence and make her attacks become extremely harmful to any hostile denizen of the Fade. The only downside is that she cannot employ both the techniques of the Spirit Warrior and Templar at the same time since they stand at opposites ends of the same spectrum, and thus using one limits the applications of the other. Oh well, at least despite the shortcomings she was able to increase her versatility for any kind of unexpected situation.

That and she can now kill demons in the Fade without the need of actualizing her noble phantasms, always a good thing in her opinion. In any case, it is undoubtedly that most of the Templar's techniques she's learned are only known by the most experienced and veteran Templars, not something that is expected for the common rank and file (much less a lowly initiate) to master. But Arturia has always been a stubborn one and she had refused to progress with her tutelage until she fully mastered each technique shown to her in turn.

Add to the fact that she trains for many long hours every day with an almost religious zeal, something that the Templars themselves see nothing wrong with such behavior and in fact consider it as something worthy of praise, and it should not be surprising that the former king of Britain was able to use advanced techniques at the age of fifteen that only fully inducted Templars are capable of wielding, which obviously caught the interest of many important figures who wish to rush Arturia's formal induction and have her take her vows and make her drink her Lyrium as soon as possible. Something that the former monarch clearly disapproves since she has no interest for her will to be subservient to anyone, plus she was still a minor and tradition dictates that the Lyrium ceremony can only be undertaken by those who are already of age.

In any case, such musings are for another occasion since she should be focusing on replying to her brother's declaration. "You do know is not going to be that simple right? The Chantry would not tolerate for someone not under their control to walk freely after learning the secrets of their military arm." She stated seriously.

Alistair just gave an unconcerned. "I did say I haven't thought yet in a good plan, it's not as if the Chantry is pretty concerned of having me take my vows anytime soon. I believe it is you who should be concerned about that dear sister, not me…" He said, giving her a knowing look.

Arturia grimaced, bringing her mind back to the thoughts she was trying to dispell. "Touché…"

"At any rate, let me worry about that…" Alistair dismissed the issue with a wave. "As I was saying Arty, do not let our bond become a liability that keeps you from reaching your full potential. If you see an opportunity to improve your lot in life then you should take it, didn't you said to me once that you wanted to honor the memory of our mother by becoming the best you could be? How will you be able to do that if you keep rejecting offers of advancement because you are worried of what might happen to me if I am left alone?" He asked, becoming serious all over again.

At that, Arturia didn't know how to respond. She knew Alistair was right, she did indeed had swore she would become someone worthy of the sacrifice that her mother made for her when she fulfilled her wish and gave her birth into a life in which she is not forced to carry the weight of a crown, but… She cannot help but worry for her brother's sake…

"Alistair… I know that your words have merit but…" She hesitated, bringing a hand atop her heart. "You cannot simply expect me not to care for what might happen to my little brother in my absence…"

The corners of Alistair's mouth sheepishly perked up. "I'm not a baby you know… But I understand what you're trying to say… I assure you I will be fine, I like to think you did a good job raising me all these years. Besides… I think it is time I started acting my age and show some support for my little sister instead of being the other way around." He smiled, patting the smaller Arturia in the head and earning him a mock glare from the blonde.

But then Arturia gave a wicked smile of her own. "I don't know, I think you've already proven to be quite helpful a couple of years back when I began to have my first moon blood if my memory serves me right…"

Alistair paled at that, remembering such incident. When Arturia finally began to have her monthly bleeding, it caught her completely by surprise since she had never experienced such… Inconvenience, not even during her previous lifetime thanks to having Caliburn, and later, Excalibur stop the aging process of her body. So when it finally came time for her to go through the ordeal that every woman in the collective history of mankind has to go through, it made act of presence with such a vengeance that it seemed as if it was trying to make up for all the time it had been put on hold during both of her lifetimes. So it practically disabled her and crippled her capacity for action.

Thankfully Alistair had been there (Though in hindsight she would have preferred he didn't had witnessed her in such a vulnerable state) And when he saw her kneeling on the ground clutching her lower abdomen and with blood pooling between her feet, he literally lost his marbles and swept her off her feet in a single motion, carrying her between his arms as he ran through the hallways of the monastery like a madman possessed while screaming that someone had tried to murder her, practically waking the entire staff since the incident had occurred during their early sunrise sparring.

That was without a doubt the most embarrassing moment in her two lifetimes, it was a red-faced Arturia alongside an equally ashamed Alistair who had to listen to a three hour lecture from the revered mothers about the natural processes of a woman's body and what to do and expect during each monthly visit. His brother was, unsurprisingly, horrified at the information that the old priestess were telling them, wishing for the earth to open and swallow the entire monastery rather than to keep enduring this suffering.

However, that was not the only change that her first bleeding brought to Arturia. After the initial embarrassment, the former king spend the next several days trapped in a state of melancholy, a hazy stupor that left her in a rather lethargic mood, unwilling to even get out of her bed. She just simply spend her waking hours staring at nothing, trying to come to terms with the implications that such recent development meant for her life.

Academically speaking, she understood that she had been given a new life in a new world fundamentally different from her own. But the fact had never been hammered on so strongly and obviously as when she started having her first moon blood, for it meant she was now a real woman and that she was ready to bear children of her own.

It was that thought the cause for her mind to be in a fog. In her past life, she had forsaken her feminity for the good of her country, renouncing forever at the idea of becoming a mother and have children product of her own loins by stopping for all time the development of her own body and remaining always in a youthful condition. Such thoughts brought back to the fore the entire magical hijinx and shenanigans that she had to endure with the aid of her former tutor Merlin in order to produce a legitimate heir with Guinivere, requiring the need of an artificial phallus that could provide an imitation of the male seed needed for conception.

That was without a doubt one of the most bizarre events in her two lifetimes, and it was that same event that would end up bringing about the birth of Mordred, her controversial son/daughter/clone whom she had a complicated relationship. Even now, decades after their last encounter, she still felt awkward at the thought of her illegitimate child.

There was no denial that her last attempt at parenthood had ended in a complete disaster, and now she finds herself with the opportunity of doing it all over again, this time in the proper way with no political obtrusions in the road. Yet she couldn't help but feel hesitant at the mere thought. Could she even dare herself to try? Was she worthy of such blessing…? Where could she even start to try and find a suitable partner? Romance had never been something that she had dwelled deeply upon, her marriage with Guinivere had been mostly a political union necessary for the unification of her country, another duty she was expected to carry for the betterment of her people.

That doesn't mean she didn't cared about Guinivere, it's just that there was these unsurmountable distance between them. She was incapable of giving her the love she deserved, and thus she didn't begrudged her when she tried to find happiness in the arms of her best knight.

It had been during this spiral of tumultuous thoughts that Alistair had enough of her gloominess and decided to take the matter on his own hands and snap her out of it. His brother had certainly not been quiet about it, barging into her room with all the subtlety of a drunken dwarf and literally dragging her off from her bed, shoving her inside her training gear and into the sparring circle on the main yard where he proceeded to beat the moodiness out of her with a stick. In all their years she has sparred with Alistair that was the first time she can honestly said she had been utterly trounced by him.

After beating her black and blue, Alistair began to ask her about what was weighting heavily on her mind, and thus she had no option but to air all of her qualms to her brother. Alistair simply listened, showing the expected frightened demeanor at the most personal and womanly parts but becoming complete solemn once she began to reveal her missgivings about having children.

In the end he just smiled and told her that no matter what she do, he was certain she would be an excellent mother. And then he returned being the same Alistair as always by saying she shouldn't be consider having a baby anytime soon because he was too young to become an uncle.

The mere memory of the entire incident made her smile fondly, an expression that Alistair took notice and replied in kind, his own smile cracking on his face. But eventually he ended up becoming resolute once again all the same. "Go sister, as your brother, I'm telling you to go out and find your destiny. I will be alright on my own…"

Arturia suddenly became indecisive, a feeling of apprehension blooming inside of her. "Are you sure…?"

Alistair gave a firm nod, unwavering in his conviction. "I am sure Arty… We both have our own roads to walk, and we cannot expect others to walk them for us. Not even family… So go dear sister of mine and become what you were always meant to be. Do it for me, and if you ever begin to miss me…" He shrugged. "Well, you could always write and send a letter…"

Arturia deadpanned. "You were doing so well until that last part…"

"Well, not all of us were born with boundless eloquence and a facility for words, Arty." Alistrair replied self-conscious. He shook his head and got back to the matter at hand. "But I'm being serious… Take care out there, and don't forgive to write…" He said trapping Arturia in a hug that she reciprocated.

"I won't…" She replied as she made sure to burn this moment in her memory. "Though I admit I am surprised. I didn't expect for my brother to become so wise. When did that happen?" She teasingly asked as she broke the hug.

The taller boy shifted awkwardly on his spot. "Yeah well… It was bound to happen someday. I had an excellent instructor after all, though she was quite the slave-driver most of the time." He jested with a foolish grin. Arturia just raised an eyebrow at him. "Though don't expect for it to become a habit any time soon. I swear all this stuffiness is bad for my skin…"

"Yes and it would be such a calamity if you suddenly started sprouting zits all over your face…" Saber sarcastically quipped.

"May a cat eat your tongue sister! Now I'm going to be having nightmares! Why must you always be so cruel with your own brother!?" Alistair exclaimed in faux affront. Arturia just rolled her eyes in response.

And thus came to pass that the siblings, for the first time in their lives, parted ways. Alistair was to remain in the Monastery of Burnshire, taking his time to decide what to do with his life, while Arturia was bound for the Capital of the country, to be part of the forces under the personal employ of Grand Cleric Elemena and learn from the prestigious Templars therein.

And prestigious they were indeed, for she would end up meeting with someone she had practically not seen in a lifetime…

* * *

 _So here it was the next chapter, a little on the short side but as I said, something is better than nothing. I'm in the throes of starting another project so I might be able to release another update before diving fully into that. I don't know, but I foresee I very busy near future for myself._

 _In any case, as always, leave a review, tell me what you think of this chapter, recommend my story to your friends, visit my P-A-T-R-E-O-N and I'll read you all next time._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes:** Well I got this thing finally ready. I wanted a smaller chapter, but the story didn't reach the part where I felt it would feel the best to cut it, so it stretched a little. Luckily, I'm done now and can keep moving forward.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing; Fate/Stay Night belongs to Type-Moon/ Kinoko Nasu. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware and EA.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Templars are not as quite as they are painted to be.**

"BLERGH!"

The loud undignified sounds of Arturia emptying the contents of her stomach bounced noisily all over the dirt-paved alleyway behind the High stone fence of Denerim's Chantry. A glowing, pulsating bright blue liquid scurrying from the young woman's mouth and splashing in front of her feet, forming a puddle and slowly seeping into the greedy earth as the former King laid hunched over her knees looking much worse for wear.

"Easy there my king, you're almost done expelling all that Lyrium from your system." The voice of a man said from behind, a fellow templar, clad in the plated armor of the order with the inlaid image of the flaming sword on his chest and the red skirts draping around his legs. Tall and broad of shoulders and playing Sentry for any unwanted eyes as much as he was trying to give support to the once upon a time monarch. He was handsome with violet eyes and short purple hair.

"Lancelot… Keep your opinions to yourself. You're not helping…" Arturia grumbled as she finished spitting what remained of the disgusting mystical concoction between her teeth. Tasting the burning numbness of Lyrium on the tip of her tongue before wiping her mouth with the back of a gauntleted hand. She too was wearing armor that marked her as a member of the order of Templars, though hers was one that denoted the rank of acolyte rather than that of a full-fledged knight, mostly composed of boiled leather with the occasional metal protection reserved only for the vital organs and the expected colors and religious imagery of the faith.

It had been two years since she had decided to transfer to the Chantry of Denerim and in that time, she's been having more and more doubts about joining the templars for good. When she first arrived at the capital, she honestly hadn't expected for one of her former knights in her past life, and the one to have helped accelerate the fall of her kingdom at that, to be there already serving as one of the active Templars on duty.

It is undeniable that Lancelot too hadn't expected to meet his former liege again, if the flabbergasted slack-jawed expression of his when he first caught sight of Arturia was any indication. The knight of the lake had been reborn in this life as the second child of a well-off Bann, and as soon as he was able to stand on his two feet and grab a training sword, he wasted no time in trying to retake his vows as a knight; spending his teen years traveling through Ferelden in the hopes that his King had also been granted a second chance in this new life of his, and wishing for nothing else but to serve at his side again. However, his search proved unfruitful, and, incapable of traveling to other countries to continue with his quest due to the lingering resentment and hostility towards neighboring Orlais and the suspicions and derision from the marcher states on the other side of the Waking Sea, Lancelot returned home in defeat and decided to join the Chantry as a Templar in an attempt to make penitence for the sins he feels he committed against his King in his past life. Just as he had done when he was alive after the death of his king. But Lo and behold, just when he had lost all hope of seeing his liege again, his King decided to be magnanimous and reveal himself to him to give him a chance he didn't deserve.

At least that was what the former first knight thought. For Arturia, it was a completely different story.

It had been really awkward for Saber to see her former best knight again, as she didn't really know what to say to him after all the history between them. She's ashamed to confess that she spent most of her time during her first couple of weeks in Denerim trying to avoid her former knight. Always making her exit when she saw him enter a same room as her or making sure she was never truly on her lonesome by ensuring there was always someone from the clergy or a fellow Templar present at all times. Eventually, the silent tension had become too much for his former knight that he had no other choice but confronting her in the open, uncaring of any property, and demanded a private conference with her. The fellow priests and priestesses present, dressed in the white and red robes of the faith, had found the sudden harsh demeanor of the former knight of the lake towards her to be rather odd; as it was so unlike him in the time they had gotten to know him, wondering what Arturia could have done to set him in such a foul mood considering how much of a dutiful and exemplar servant of the Chantry she has proven to be on the few scant weeks she had been on the capital.

Knowing her time at ignoring the issue was at an end, Arturia had walked after her former knight with all the composure of someone stepping into a battlefield. Eyes grim but determined, bearing high and proud but tensing at the ready to spring into action at any moment. The sisters and mothers of the chantry silently prayed that Ser Lancelot might find in his heart not to be so severe towards the girl for whatever slight she might have unsuspectedly caused him.

Lancelot led Arturia into the barracks located inside a neighboring outbuilding outside of the small and humble compound of the Chantry, a long stone corridor built in the interior of the city walls lined with wooden doors on each side, each leading into communal chambers filled with many bunk beds where the Templars and their squires and apprentices could rest safely.

They retired into a lonely unoccupied room among many, Lancelot locking the door behind her. The dry sound of clicking Iron seemed to herald the inevitability of their fateful confrontation. There would be no escape to be found, no clever diversion or unexpected stroke of luck that would keep her from avoiding facing her former knight again. A grip of sudden apprehension clasped around Arturia's heart, her throat began to run dry… And she suddenly found herself grasping the hilt of her sword tightly with a hand, a faint ringing shrill of metal sounding for a moment, her knuckles going white beneath her plated gauntlet.

Saber had expected yells and beratements, even the threat of violence. What she hadn't expected was for Lancelot to get on his knees in front of her and started to cry, asking for her forgiveness, asking for punishment for having betrayed her and broken his vows of fidelity.

Arturia was left speechless for a moment, it never occurred to her the possibility for this outcome to take place. Memories from a lifetime ago began to resurface at that moment, her brain bringing to the forefront of her mind images from the time she fought a war between heroes in the hopes of gaining the almighty Holy Grail, a powerful mystical artifact capable of granting wishes by rewriting reality. A time where she was shackled to a treacherous Master that never showed the faintest trace of trust in her and never made the attempt of either knowing her or working with her, and in the end would betray her and get rid of her like so much as discarded trash. A time where she was forced to face her former number one knight in deadly combat.

Saber remembered how Lancelot, who had the misfortune of having been summoned for the war under the class of a Berserker (A class that that has the infamous reputation of infecting the mind of the servant with madness and stripping him of any rationality) had made almost the same request as this one of wishing to be punished by her. But she had chalked it up as the side effects of the mad enhancement addling Lancelot's mind. Though deep inside her, she knew this not to be true and it was just her foolish desire at the time of not wanting to deal with the implications that such revelation entailed and instead decided to focus her mind and efforts in the hunt for the grail for the chance of erasing all her mistakes, and thus such uncomfortable implications would have not existed in the first place.

But that was then, and this is now. There is no magical wish-granting device to keep her from confronting the ghosts of her past, no outside influence that would give her an excuse to build a convenient illusion to keep herself from facing the truth. It was now only her, and the knight clearly suffering by his guilt in front of her.

She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, causing the desperate swordsman to look up at her through tear streaked eyes, and said. "There is nothing to forgive Sir Lancelot…"

Unsurprisingly, this wasn't the answer that the former Knight of the Lake was wishing for and that's when the yelling and self-recriminations began. Arturia weathered all of Lancelot's reproaches with enviable ease, reacting to them the same way as one would towards a faint breeze. After letting her former knight vent until he ran out of breath, Arturia proceeded to explain to him her reasons for not having any kind of animosity towards him despite all that occurred at the end of her reign.

She told him how despite being a good king, the greatest to ever exists, she was never able to understand the hearts and feelings of her subjects. The king was supposed to be noble, the king was supposed to be just, the king had to be strong, he always had to be nothing more but the perfect embodiment of all the precepts that goodness and chivalry represented. But he could never be anything else… He could never show weakness, he could never lay his burdens down for any moment, he could never show biased favor over anybody, he could never be anything but perfect. And that meant never to mingle among his people or partake of their joys and sadness. He was to rule them, but not to live among them.

Lancelot remained silent during his king's explanation, unable to believe what he was hearing. How could be for his noble beautiful king to be less than perfect. Small wonder he was unable to understand the message that his king was trying to convey with his words.

So Arturia just smiled and continued speaking. She might have loved Guinivere, and she too might have loved her once, but she was never able to express the depth of her feelings or give to her the happiness she deserved… Underneath all the armor and the masculine clothes, she was a woman, and a woman cannot love another woman the same way a man can. Even when Merlin turned her temporarily into a pseudo-male, there was always this unsurmountable distance between them, an unsaid awkwardness that kept them both from becoming truly close. And rather than try to find a common ground with Guinevere and strive to improve their relationship, she stood aside and held her tongue, letting the distance between them to stretch further.

In retrospective, Arturia shouldn't be surprised that their marriage ended up falling apart. Despite the love and the cherish they had for each other, the word of god always said that marriage was a sacred union between a man and a woman. If anyone had ever discovered her true gender, they would have labeled her marriage with Guinevere as unnatural.

A spike of anger suddenly flared from Lancelot, who pledged that if ever there had been someone so insensate as to utter such words, whether in her presence or not, he would have not hesitated to give them a taste of his blade.

Arturia gave a small smile at her former knight, an expression that was both glad and sad. She thanked him for his loyalty but told him that not even the best of intentions can compete with reality. In truth, when she had first heard about his affair with Guinevere, she had been hoping he could have been the one able to give her the joyfulness that she couldn't. She didn't have any grudge towards Guinevere for wanting to be happy, she deserved that much after spending so many years suffering in silence under the lack of attention that she had unwittingly caused her. So, on that note, how could she berate her own knight for taking upon his shoulders the duties that she herself was unable to fulfill?

It had been her hope that the two of them could find happiness with each other. In fact, she secretly had desired for him to take Guinevere away and far from the affairs of the court, for the two of them to elope into some distant and remote land so that she didn't found herself with her hand forced into punishing them. But he didn't, despite being guilty of the sin of adultery, Lancelot still had his sense of honor. So, he didn't run, and he didn't take Guinevere away... And thus, the king had no other choice but to punish Guinevere and condemned her to the pyre. And then when Lancelot rescued her and finally deigned himself to run away to keep Guinevere from harm, killing two of her nephews and fellow knights of the round table in the process, Sir Gawain's brothers… There had been no other choice but for her to chase after them for having gone against her edicts and avenge the blood that had been spilled.

Lancelot was crying, even now after all that had happened, his great beautiful king still put the well-being of others first before himself. If only he had been more receptive about his kings wishes, then none of the disaster that came next would have happened. "Even so, no matter whether you forgive me or not my king, I still broke the oath of fealty I had sworn on your name in the eyes of god… I turned my back to my vows and defied your commands. Defied you… You should punish me, it is your right. In truth, your forgiveness is the worst possible torture you can subject me to, for you see, it brings no end to this guilt that is consuming me from the inside. Please my king… I know I don't deserve any mercy after what I did, but please. Please! Put an end to this guilt, release me from this torment! Berate me! Tell me what I did was wrong. Anything!" The former knight of the lake begged, prostrating in front of his king on his knees and demanding for just retribution.

Arturia looked down at her knight with great pity, feeling such a terrible sadness at seeing such honorable man reduced to this. She leaned forward towards him, put a hand over his shoulder, Lancelot staring up at her with big pleading eyes… And then she slapped him right in the face! A loud clapping sound of flesh being struck echoing in the suddenly silent room.

"Pull yourself together Lancelot! Such display is unseemly for a knight of the round table…!" Arturia reprimanded imperiously, a rather baffled Lancelot staring at her as he pressed a hand to his reddened cheek, confusion evident in his eyes.

Saber sighed. "You say you are guilty of having betrayed me and becoming the unsuspecting catalyst of the uprising against my reign. But that is only partially true, I too am guilty in part for what happened. Once more as it was habit during my past life, I failed to understand the feelings of the people around me, double so for those most near and dearest to me. Lancelot, it was never my intention for you to suffer this guilt that plagues you. I never knew my kindness caused you such pain, I feel as if I failed you as your lord and ruler for not seeing this affliction that I inadvertently caused you. In my seal to uphold honor, I didn't realize how much unnecessary anguish I was making you go through. So, as much as you want me to punish you for your betrayal, I would also like for you to forgive me for being blind and deaf to your suffering. A king should not be so thoughtless towards those who depend on him…" She declared, gesturing towards her knight.

The former knight of the lake seemed scandalized by such request. "No, my king! You did nothing wrong! You were the best ruler there ever was in Britain's history, never doubt that! If only I had been more conscious about your wishes, then the rebellion would have never happened, and I would have gladly taken Lady Guinevere away as just you wanted, and your Kingdom would have been saved my lord!" He declared passionately, raising back to his feet.

Arturia couldn't keep a giggle from escaping her lips, it caused Lancelot no small amount of perplexity. "My king…?"

"I'm sorry Lancelot… Is just that I find it funny how the two of us cannot accept the possibility of any fault lying on the other party and wish to place the entire blame of what occurred solely on our own shoulders… It is maddening once you stop to think about it, we will never be able to get anything done at this rate…" Arturia said with a rueful smile.

Lancelot blushed a little after listening to the words of his king and accepting the blatant folly of the situation. Arturia became a little pensive for a moment, a self-depreciating smile still on her lips. "You know… I've had many years now after being reborn in this world to think about what happened during our past life and ended up coming with the conclusion that no matter what happened, whether you and Guinevere had an affair or not, the rebellion would still have occurred…"

The former knight of the lake seemed disturbed at the declaration, his jaw clearly tensing in response. "What makes you say that my king…"

Arturia remained silent for a few seconds before finally letting out a sigh, it was hard for her to acknowledge and accept her own mistakes, especially in front of another person, nevermind the fact that person was one of her former knights which is the only reason in the end that she decided to trust him with this secret of hers. "I've already told you how I was incapable of understanding the feelings of other people, and it was that glaring flaw that played a great deal in the downfall of my kingdom. I never knew how many of the nobles were discontent with my rule, that by giving the image of a perfect noble king I was slowly distancing myself from my subjects who couldn't really believe I was as good and honorable as I portrayed myself to be and slowly began to harbor suspicions in their hearts. Human beings are distrustful by nature and cannot accept the fact that someone would do something out of the goodness of his heart without getting anything for himself in exchange. This is a lesson I've been only able to learn in this new life of mine…" Saber groused, remembering the conversations she unwittingly spied upon as a baby between Arl Eamon and Bann Teagan and all the spats and confrontations she had with the old Arl over his 'lessons'. To be fair, the old Arl was not an unkind man nor did he was cruel by nature and even cared about her and Alistair in his own way; but he was inflexible in his beliefs and put too much stock over traditions, status and reputation.

"With so many nobles harboring a secret grudge towards my reign, it was only a matter of time before someone ignited the flames of rebellion." Arturia kept speaking. "All that was needed was a spark, and I'm afraid you and Guinevere were simply pawns who gave Mordred the perfect opportunity to rally all the dissidents lying in wait and raise them in arms against me…"

Lancelot's stare turned hard for a moment at the mention of the Knight of Betrayal, it was a sour subject for him to think about the man (?) who took advantage of his blunder to bring about the end of his king's reign. But eventually Lancelot's mood deflated, and he slumped his shoulders in dejection. "So, it was all for nothing in the end…?" He said in a faint whisper.

Arturia turned her gaze at the ceiling, her emerald eyes distant. "I've wondered that same question many a time in the past… I haven't really come up with an answer yet… But I would like to believe that with our actions we've managed to preserve the lives of the innocent, regardless of the fact that Camelot fell in the end. I've come to learn that a kingdom is not the King who rules, nor the nobles in power or the knights that defend it, but the people… And as long as the people remember, then the kingdom can never truly fall…" She declared, turning to look back at the knight as she remembered all the people that have leaved a mark on her in this new life. Bann Teagan, Arl Eamon, Ser Perth and the rest of the of Redcliffe's knights, Juctice… Her brother Alistair. Even that harpy Isolde has leaved a mark, though not necessarily a good one in her case.

Lancelot smiled at his King, his spirits lifted from the bottom of contempt. "My king is wise as I remember him to be, maybe even wiser…"

Arturia blushed, and awkwardly scratched the side of her face. "Well, as I said, I've had a lot of time to think about my past actions." She stammered, her face flushing a little as she remembered all those long discussions she had with Justice when she had first been reborn into this world about the nature of his ideal and if her actions to lead Britain were the correct ones. She hasn't spoken with the old spirit of Justice in a long while, years to be exact, not since she was a toddler who could barely keep her balance to remain on her feet without falling on her rump. Trying to wield a sword as a child had been even harder, so much mastery and technique rendered completed useless because her little hands were unsuitable to lift a simple blade. It took her years and lots of efforts to solve that issue but solve it she did in the end.

With a shake of her pretty head Arturia got rid of the distracting thoughts and got back to speaking with her former knight again. "It doesn't matter anyway, all this happened in another lifetime. We should best take this opportunity that has been granted to us to be better than what we were before and make sure not to commit the same mistakes we did in the past. We owe it to our fellow knights from Camelot, our duties to our former homeland might have come to an end with our deaths, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't learn from the lessons that were taught to us and keep them close to our hearts as we brave the wonders of this new world so very different from our own. And yet, so much alike in many other aspects…."

Lancelot stood quiet for a while, pondering over his King's words, until finally he spoke again. "And how are we supposed to do that my king? All my life, ever since the fall of our Kingdom, all I wanted was to serve you again, to make amends for my treason and earn the right to fight under your command once more…" He asked in a forlorn voice, his face sullen and grave like a drowning man wishing for any kind of salvation.

Arturia was a little perplexed at her former knight's loyalty, though in hindsight it shouldn't have come as a surprise. "Well… I'm afraid I cannot accept you under my service again." Lancelot's face fell at that. "Do not misunderstand, if I had the authority I would accept you back as my knight if I could, but I can't. I'm no longer a King in this new life of mine, I have no lands, hold no titles to my name, have no riches to call my own. I am just Arturia the Templar apprentice nothing more, nothing less..."

Lancelot blinked for a straight heartbeat as he processed those words. "I've heard rumors among the revered mothers about you having a brother and that both of you are bast—"

Arturia cut him off before he was able to finish that sentence. "Yes, Alistair and I are the illegitimate children of the former king Maric, that it's true…" She sighed. "But that is all that we will be, illegitimate, we do not have the rights or privileges to be eligible of taking over the throne of Ferelden. Besides, the country has already a King in place, my half-sibling Cailan, who was ordained into his post by the majority of the nobles and banns of this country. He might not be the most effective King there ever was, but neither is he a tyrant, so we must respect his right to rule. Or would you rather have me start a rebellion and rise against a member of my own family in an attempt to take over the throne just like Mordred did?" She asked with obvious jest.

Lancelot nostrils flared in anger at that. "Never my king! You will always be a much better ruler and honorable knight than that traitor!"

Arturia nodded unsurprised, having expected such answer. "There you have it. There is no point to try and make things to be back the way they were when there is nothing left to save in the first place. Neither the Camelot nor the people we knew ever existed in this world, to think otherwise would mean we are just deluding ourselves in an illusion. Trapped in our memories, incapable of moving forward." Saber jaw's tensed, the face of the half-sibling that she raised on her own, and the smile of the mother that gave birth to her appearing prominently in her mind. "That is not a destiny I would want to befall me in this new world, and is certainly not something I would like for you too… However… There might be a silver lining to all this, and opportunity to make things right…"

Lancelot raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "What do you mean, my king?"

"I might no longer have the right to accept you as my knight to serve under me, but you can still serve at my side as a fellow Templar, an equal… A friend…" She hesitantly proposed.

Lancelot was taken aback at such suggestion. "My king!"

"Lancelot, I find myself in a position in which I require to have people close to me whom I can trust. This world is so new and strange in many ways that I've found myself in the need of keeping many of my abilities hidden for fear of persecution, any slip from my part could bring unforeseen disaster to fall upon myself and those close to me. An as a knight I cannot allow my own actions to endanger the lives of innocent people." Arturia stated firmly.

"Up until now, I was in a somewhat sheltered lifestyle that allowed me to sharpen my martial skills while at the same time keep most of my knowledge from my previous life a secret. But now that I'm all alone and on my own on this new world, I cannot allow myself to make mistakes. Even now, after having years to ponder over my past failings and trying to improve my lack of social skills, I'm still having trouble when attempting to understand the feelings of other people, which sometimes causes me no small amount of embarrassment. Though so far, it's only been over pretty minor issues, I can't help but think it would be best to have someone that could educate me in the finer points and nuances of human interaction and keep me from committing any mishap. I had no idea what to do to solve this situation but now that I know that you too have been reborn in this world alongside me, I wonder if you will be the ideal man to assist me in this endeavor…?" The former King asked in her usual regal and proper voice.

Lancelot couldn't believe what he was hearing, never in a thousand years could he have imagined such occasion. "My king… Are you asking for my help…?" He dared to hope, all his previous doubts and guilt seemingly forgotten.

Arturia stayed quiet for several long seconds, until finally… "Yes… I'm asking you to help me, Lancelot. Will you do it?"

Lancelot nodded. "If it is you who asks… Then I gladly would give you my assistance my king, whatever you need! I swore I will not disappoint you!" He declared, rising back to his feet. A new-found determination burning in his eyes. In their past lifetimes Arthur had never asked for the assistance of any of his knights, he was their lord and commander and they obeyed his orders without question. Even when surrounded by all of his knights the king never allowed himself a moment of respite, never showing weakness or weariness, and never asking anything out of anyone that he wasn't capable of doing on his own no matter the circumstance. Never delegating or having others carry tasks in his stead, always wanting to do everything on his own. Which brought no small amount of headache to his humble knights when the king was being stubborn in wanting to do something that he was clearly incapable of doing. Like holding court after he had been wounded in battle.

For his king to finally ask for help on something, it must be a truly miraculous occasion, or a truly dire situation that would force his king to swallow his pride and finally allow anyone to lend him a hand in shouldering his burdens. Which means that no matter what, Lancelot can't fail him. Regardless whether, or not, he still holds great guilt over his betrayal, his king is calling for his aid, and thus he is duty-bound to answer.

Saber nodded, seeing the new fire burning inside his former knight. "Then come Lancelot, come and lend me your aid. Not as a Knight sworn to his king but as a fellow soldier partaking in the act of camaraderie with a peer…"

"I—I would never dare to consider myself equal to you my king…" Lancelot hesitated.

"Nevermind that right now, as long as you uphold the values we once believed in and treat me justly and fairly as you would any other knight, that would be enough… Just one last thing… Don't call me a King while in public…" Arturia added as an afterthought.

"Not in private or when alone…?" Lancelot asked in curiosity.

Arturia shook her head amicably, a faint smile tracing on her lips. "I doubt you would completely stop calling me King even if I were to order you, so there is no point in assigning you an impossible task…"

"Ah, my king is indeed wise…"

Right now, she was seriously considering if it was truly wise to accept Lancelot to remain at her side again. There are moments when she regrets her decision, like right now when she is all but helpless as she forces her body to expel a foreign concoction while Lancelot does nothing but stand there and watch and make the occasional comment.

After cleaning herself the best she could, Arturia took one last breath of air to calm herself and bring her bodily functions back to her control, the former knight of the Lake just staring at her patiently waiting for her to end.

"Feeling better my king?" Lancelot said as Arturia leaned over the walls of the alleyway to support herself, a last moan escaping from her sore throat.

"Just peachy, never been better… I feel like doing cartwheels in front of the main altar to Andraste…" Arturia replied, putting every single lesson of sarcasm she had learnt from Alistair into play, which with her voice and expression gave her and impressive deadpan that seemed carved out of stone.

Lancelot chuckled. "Now that will be quite a sight, I can just imagine the faces of the lay sisters and revered mothers… You know, I think I like this new you better my king. You never used to jest or mill about with the rest of us humble knights back in Camelot…" He said with a little rueful smile.

A jolt ran through Arturia's spine, the memory of a time long past making her close her eyes briefly in remembrance… And regret. "Aye… Who knew all I needed was a younger little brother with a clever mouth to pester me for a decade and some in order to develop a faint appreciation for humor…" She said as she composed herself the best she could before pushing herself away from the wall to stand back on her two feet.

She was starting to dislike her time with the Templars. This had been her first taste of Lyrium, and it hadn't been a pleasant one. She wasn't blind to what the glowing blue liquid did to the knights who drank it, making them develop an addiction and over time taking its toll over their minds and wits. She has seen elder templars being carted away to one of the so-called hospices for retired servants of the Chantry, what once had been a proud knight and protector of the faith was reduced to a jittering wrecked mass of nerves incapable of speaking anything but blubbering nonsense and gibberish. A sad fate for someone who had served the Chantry for many years with loyalty and dignity to the best of his abilities. It was a destiny she didn't wished for herself.

So, she has tried her best to delay the last parts of her instruction to keep her from being fully inducted into the Templar order as a proper knight. But there is only so much she can drag her feet without raising questions, especially with how dedicated she is in her constant pursuit to improve her mastery over the martial techniques of the Templar order. The pressure from her superiors just kept piling up every day, demanding her to take her vows. She had been able to deny them so far by taking a humble stance and saying she doesn't want to be shown special favor over the rest of her fellow trainees, but as the rest of her class moves closer to the day of their anointment, so too Arturia's time to find a solution from becoming an addicted thrall is running out. There is something essentially wrong with any organization that forces their apprentices to get used to the taste of a substance well known for causing addiction just to ensure the total control and loyalty of its militant arm.

Lancelot sympathizes with her sentiment, but there is nothing much he can do, much less as a fully-fledged Templar himself. All he can do is give her some advice to try to reduce the discomfort and side-effects of taking Lyrium. One of those advices is what led her to her current situation, as he had suggested the she should do like him and go out into one of the capital's many alleyways to clear the contents of her stomach after the Lyrium intake ceremony was over, saying that by getting rid of the Lyrium before the body is capable of digesting the substance it would help into mitigating its effects somewhat.

Obviously, this is one less than adequate solution, since according to him she will still have to deal with the shakes for the next few days as her body recovers from having the digestion process of the magical concoction stopped midway. But at least it would be much easier for her to fight against and resist the effects of addiction unlike most other templars and it will not cause her such a heavy strain to her mind as it would do otherwise. At least that's what Lancelot has told her it's been for him for the last five years since his anointment.

"Sounds like an interesting fellow. I hope I am able to meet your brother Alistair someday my king." Lancelot's voice said, bringing Arturia's thoughts back to the present.

"Someday maybe…" She said half-distractedly, as she made sure she was presentable. "I think is time we go back before unseemly rumors about the two of us start to crop up…" She said, turning around and walking past Lancelot, signaling her former knight to follow her with a gesture.

They exited the narrow seedy alleyway back into the dirt-paved streets of Denerim, the day was warm and sunny, barely any cloud was present on the sky, yet it was not uncomfortable as the breeze from the sea made sure to keep the inhabitants of the capital refreshed, alongside spreading the scent of raw fish coming from the Docks. Well… At least it covered somewhat the smell of wet dog that seemed to eternally permeate most of the cities of Ferelden, yet one could barely call that an improvement.

For the capital of a country, the city made for a less than impressive sight. Certainly, it paled against the magnificence that had been Camelot, but then again, her former country had been one of the most prosperous nations at the time. Compared to that, Denerim seemed little better than a propped-up fishing town.

The only good thing she could say about Denerim at first sight was its defenses. Great and tall sturdy walls made of stone encircled the entire city, protecting it from any assault be it either by land or sea, with moats and dams placed on strategic locations on each side of the river Drakon that ran through the middle of the city. A series of extra inner walls gave added protection in case the outer walls were breached, coincidentally separating the city into sections were the different classes of citizens could reside: The market, where the Chantry was located and Arturia's and Lancelot's current location. The main residential area where the majority of citizens lived squeezed together in narrow wooden constructions that pressed on one another, a dangerous place that was little more than a labyrinth of narrow alleyways filled with gangs of thieves, cutthroats and bandits. The docks, where most of the inns and brothels were located and thus the place where most of the riots and bar fights tended to occur. The palace quarter, where the King and the royal family lived, this is the place where the foreign Orlesian King Meghren put the head of her grandmother Moira on display atop the main gates to threaten everybody from rebelling against his rule and where King Maric put his own head after slaying him during the siege of the city at the end of the Rebellion. Fort Drakon, the main military stronghold of the city, standing since the days of the Tevinter Empire, the oldest and most prominent building in the city. the noble quarter; where the Banns and Arls from all around the country had their residences for when they decided to visit the city, each a little fort into themselves; and finally the Alienage, a place where the elven populace of the city was locked up to be kept from causing trouble and forgotten by most of the rest of the city, leaving the poor elves to fend for themselves in rickety and barely stable constructions stacked one atop another that couldn't really be called homes, more like hovels and that was being generous, where they would pass their existences day by day among squalor, poverty and disease.

That last one always brought a sour taste to Arturia's mouth when she thought about it, how could the nobles of this land be so irresponsible as to leave an entire population of their subjects live in misery inside their own cities? For all her faults when she ruled Camelot, at least the poor and destitute were properly cared upon by government institutions and the clergy. None of her citizens where left without a roof over their heads or food in their bellies.

As they passed through the entrance of the Chantry's compound, a small plot of land on the edge of the Market quarter, right under the looming shadows of the city's walls. Arturia could see Revered Mother Perpetua and Sister Theohild standing on the side bickering between each other over Sister Theohild's peculiar renditions of the chant of light, as it is common, instead of carrying out with the daily duties of preaching the Andraste's holy words to the masses of the city. Saber privately admitted she preferred Sister Theohild's version of the chant, it might be a bit shameful to change the verses of the stanza of transfiguration from:

' _The one who repents, who has faith unshaken by the darkness of the world,_

 _And boasts not, nor gloats over the misfortunes of the weak,_

 _But takes delights in the maker's law and creations._

 _She shall know the peace of the maker's benediction._

 _The light shall lead her safely through the paths of this world and into the next._

 _The Veil holds no uncertainty for her, and she will know no fear of death,_

 _For the Maker shall be her beacon and her shield…_ '

To…

' _The one who repents, who has faith unshaken by the darkness of the world,_

 _And roasts not, nor gloats over the misfortunes of the weak,_

 _But takes delights in the maker's law and creations._

 _She shall know the peas of the maker's benediction._

 _The light shall lead her safely through the paths of this world and into the next._

 _The Veal holds no uncertainty for her, and she will know no fear of death,_

 _For the Maker shall be her bacon and her shield…'_

 _..._

But she found it more… Delectable that way. Needless to say, she and Theohild quickly developed a close relationship over many pleasant and thorough lunches.

Her stomach growled at the thought of food, Lancelot smiled.

"Are you hungry my king? I suppose after scourging one's stomach of that foul beverage one would feel the need for something more palatable. Should we begin early with our societal training and head over the Bannered Mare for a bite?" The former knight of the lake inquired, raising an eyebrow. To help Arturia with her lack of social skills, Lancelot had taken upon himself the duty of taking her on little outings several times a week for some revelry on the local inns to show her how most of the common express themselves in most situations, so she can better mingle without being so stiff among them.

Arturia had the distinct suspicion that the real reason Lancelot was adamant of taking her in those mortifying excursions was simple to get some drinks while he ogled and flirted with some of the more good-looking serving girls, the fact he was already well-known among the usual clientele and had his own private tabs in the most popular of these establishments had nothing to do on why she began to suspect about his intentions, none at all…

The former King of Britain blushed a little as she tried to retain a composed front before answering Lancelot's question. "Yes… I suppose an early lunch will be an agreeable idea. But first, let us report with mother Dorothea, she's supposed to inform me of my assignments for the rest of the week…" She said as they both reached the wooden gates of the Chantry's narthex. The smell of burning incense soon hitting both once upon lord and knight in the face as soon as they pushed the old battered doors open.

Like many other sanctuaries of its type, Denerim's chantry was mostly composed of a main nave were the population could gather to hear the mass carried out by the revered mothers, rows of benches ran through the entire length of the place towards the main crossing with the statue of Andraste in the center of the altar on the other end, many other religious statues depicting other saints lined the sides of the chantry.

Arturia found it particularly curious that although the Andrastian religion is mostly centered around a saintly woman that was burned in a pyre, most Chantries she has seen so far have their interiors fashioned in the shape of a cross just like Christian churches did back in her previous world to make allusion to the crucifixion of Jesus Christ. Very curious indeed, and quite mind-boggling when one starts thinking about it.

 ** _:AN: The designers of the game really fucked up in this point. They should have really paid more attention as the reasons why a church is built the way it is rather than simply copying the designs as "inspiration" for the fake religion of their game. Other games like Bloodborne at least make sure to eliminate the two side chambers named transepts and the crossing that give it the shape of a cross, leaving only the long hall (nave) and the main altar at the end. At the very least this issue seemed to be addressed in later games, can't remember seeing chantries in this shape in both DA2 and Inquisition, at the least as far as I can recall. Anyway, sorry for interrupting the story but this particularly issue really rubbed me the wrong way, those bloody morons:_**

Shaking such confusing thoughts out of her mind, Arturia proceeded to make her way through the long solemn corridor, Lancelot trailing behind her like a silent protector. Moving past the mostly vacant benches, and towards the main altar where the statue of Andraste was displayed prominently, silently observing over all the congregation such as it was at this hour of the day, Saber caught sight of a certain parishioner that immediately grabbed her attention. A small little girl of no more than three years old, her pretty golden mane of hair being her most prominent feature as she kneeled right in front of the statue of Andraste in silent devotion, her two little hands joined in prayer. She was dressed in the simple clothing of the common folk, telling of her humble origins. Arturia knew exactly who this cute toddler was.

"Jeanne, is that you? Don't tell me you once again are here praying instead of playing with the rest of your brothers and sisters outside…?" Arturia said with a smile as she reached towards the small toddler with a hand, patting the cute little girl in the head.

The child was brought out of her devoutness by the interruption, turning to glance at Arturia, her bright blue eyes locking upon the Templar-in-training. "Oh, Ser Arturia, it is you. And… Ser Lancelot too. Sorry for not realizing you were there. Good morning, or is it afternoon? I'm afraid I'm not quite sure what the hour of the day is…?" She said in a quiet voice, speaking with such an ease uncommon in most infants her age. The little girl seemed somewhat embarrassed at having been discovered too caught up in her praying.

Lancelot smiled at the small girl. "It's just a little past eleven, child. Still just enough to keep calling it morning. But Ser Arturia asked you a question. Are you alright? You've spent a lot of time for the past few weeks here in the Chantry on your own, is something the matter?" He asked with some concern, worrying that some misfortune had befallen the little toddler.

The cute infant shook her head in a negative. "No, everything is fine. I have nothing to complaint about…" She said.

"Then what are you doing here… my dear…?" Arturia said kindly despite some awkwardness, trying to be as comforting as she could towards the small child. Displays of affection and tenderness did not came naturally for her, as she struggled to move past her stern disposition that she had as a king. But she rationalized that if she was unable to show care for a small child then what good was she as a person in this new life of hers? At the very least, it was a little bit easier for her to show an approachable disposition towards children rather than adults, no doubt due to the years she had to practice on Alistair when they were both children.

"I was just trying to figure out if the lo—the maker has some kind of special plan for me in this life…" The child said, blushing a little at confessing her reason to be in the Chantry as long as she has been.

Arturia and Lancelot shared a look, obviously finding it mighty odd that such a small girl would pose such a deep philosophical question. Saber turned back towards the child, kneeling in front of the toddler to look her in the eyes, hesitantly placing her hands on her shoulders which incidentally ended covering most of her arms due to the girl's small size. A smile found her way to Arturia's face at this. "That's too great of a question for someone your age Jeanne, many people spend their entire lives searching for meaning and few are lucky enough to find it. I wouldn't worry too much about it if I were you, you have your entire life to fret about any design the maker may have for you. If there is indeed some grand plan for you to play a role in, I'm sure it will be revealed itself to you in its own time. For now, all you should worry about is enjoying these carefree and peaceful days of your childhood. So, it's my advice for you to go outside and enjoy the presence of your friends and family while you're still able. Once you're older, you'll find yourself you have less and less time to spend with your loved ones. So, don't be too concerned about growing up child and simply be grateful for the things you already have…" She lectured with outmost seriousness, but not without kindness.

The child sighed, a rather strange and defeatist expression coming from such a young girl. "You are right Ser Arturia… I supposed it is silly of me to expect any answers to simply fall on my lap, and yes, I should spend more time with my brothers and sisters while I still can. I will try to heed your words and attempt not to worry so much from now on as to what the future might have in store for me… Thank you…" The girl said, offering a bow to the former king, prompting Arturia to release the child before she turned and started making her way back outside. Both Saber and Lancelot following her with their sight.

"She's quite the odd child isn't it my king…?" Lancelot commented as they watched the girl leave the Chantry, Arturia simply replied with a non-committal grunt. "Don't get me wrong my king, she is an endearing girl." He appeased. "It's just that is really odd for an infant of her age to delve in such complex matters. No wonder you've taken quite a vested interest in her and her family…"

Arturia said nothing and just kept looking after Jeanne until the girl was fully outside the doors of the Chantry. There is something she has refrained from informing Lancelot about Jeanne and the real reason why she tends to keep close tabs over her welfare. Despite the years they've been apart from each other, she and Alistair still have managed to retain a close relation by conferring through correspondence quite often. In one of his many letters addressed to her, Alistair regaled her of an investigation he has undertaken for quite some years without her knowledge, something that left Arturia reeling for a few seconds at the thought of her brother keeping such secret from her for any length of time. Alistair told her how he had managed to discover that their mother who had died at Redcliffe during their birth had still another child, older than them both, who had been turned away from the castle and lied to about their health, deceived into thinking they both had died alongside their mother during birth. He told her they had an older sister named Goldanna, and that he had managed to track her whereabouts to somewhere around Denerim.

Arturia initially didn't know how she was supposed to answer to such missive, considering she knew the truth about Alistair's real kinship, and, remembering the promise she had made to the now deceased king Maric, who she really didn't consider a parent to her especially when compared with Sir Ector, Arturia couldn't simply inform him about the truth of both of them being only half-siblings and that her mother was a in reality a Grey Warden elf mage.

Arturia debated long into the night about whether or not to keep the promise she had made to the king, considering his majesty passing. It would be a slight against her honor if she were to go against her word, but the king was dead, and Alistair deserved to know the truth. Regardless, if she were to decide to reveal the truth to Alistair, she would not do it through such an impersonal medium as a letter. This is the sort of things that must be handled in person and with care. Since there was not much she could do about this issue without reuniting with Alistair first, she decided to focus instead on the fact she might have another sibling somewhere and limited herself to inform Alistair that she would look in the matter herself and would let him know of any pertinent information if and when she manages to discover any leads.

It wasn't long after that when she met Jeanne for the first time, hard not to since it is very uncommon for a small child to spent long hours in the Chantry on her lonesome, she took notice of the girl but didn't look too much into the matter and barely even exchanged a few words of greetings with her. It wasn't until one of her visits when she had spent an uncharacteristically long amount of time inside the holy temple, even for her at the time, enough as for the sun to start to set in the horizon, that Arturia found herself with the task (Appointed to her by mother Dorothea) of escorting the child back home since no responsible adult would let such a small toddler wander on her own after dark.

The girl seemed shy and reluctant of accepting any help, citing it wasn't necessary since she lived pretty close by, but both Arturia and Mother Dorothea were adamant since it would have been the height of thoughtlessness to let the girl wander on her own through the dangerous streets at night, and thus Jeanne found herself being escorted home by the Templar apprentice. It was then that the former king met the small child's mother, a humble dirty-blonde haired laundry washerwoman who introduced herself as Goldanna and who thanked Arturia for having escorted her wayward daughter back home.

It comes as no surprise that Arturia was aghast at finding her supposed half-sibling, her likeness to her deceased mother was so strong that for a moment the former king was unable to speak even a word. Luckily, she was able to recover her senses before the silence became awkward and managed to deflect suspicion over her reaction by saying she was just surprised at seeing a young woman only a few years older than her already with children of her own. The declaration caused Goldanna to snort in amusement and say it was the result of teenage hormones.

Never been one to act recklessly, Arturia took the opportunity to inquire further about Goldanna's life to confirm their relation before she would consider revealing any blood ties between them. Goldanna just said she was a simple washerwoman with a veritable army of children because her useless oaf of a husband has never been any good at keeping his pecker inside his pants and most of the time she is busy either washing clothes or tending over her children. Taking that into consideration, Arturia asked if she was fine with allowing her youngest child to stay for long hours at the Chantry on her own. Goldanna just shrugged, saying that although she did find it somewhat odd for such a small toddler to possess such a great religious devotion as little Jeanne has, remembering the first time Jeanne had told her she was going to spend some time in the Chantry on her lonesome. She supposed she shouldn't be complaining about it since her daughter is just paying the proper homage to Andraste and the maker and all that, and it's not like Jeanne is getting in any trouble or doing any mischief like the rest of her siblings. Goldanna confessed she paid more attention to her other children due to necessity and the fact that she didn't had worry that much about Jeanne since she was always a well-behaved child and never wandered off to places she knew she wasn't supposed to and she always knew exactly where she could find her, plus the Chantry is literally just across the street from the back of their house.

Arturia grunted in acknowledgement, knowing that to be true, she too was surprised in how virtually took no time to escort Jeanne home. On the subject of her children, the former king inquired to Goldanna if she didn't have someone to help her look after them, no mother or father that would like to spend time with their grand-children. Obviously this was merely a move to steer the conversation in the direction Arturia wanted to gain the information she wished to know.

Goldanna's demeanor turned guarded at that, and she simply said that her mother died a long time ago, unwilling to elaborate on the subject. Offering the expected condolences at such revelation and reassuring the lone mother that she didn't wanted to cause any offense, Arturia diplomatically requested if she could ask further about the subject if it wasn't any problem.

Obviously Goldanna was suspicious of Arturia wanting to know more about her mother's death and asked her what business she had for desiring such information. Luckily Arturia was well versed in the art of diplomacy and simply said she wanted to make herself a better idea of the woman who could raise such an admirable daughter like Jeanne.

Goldanna still had some misgivings but she ultimately relented and decided to answer Arturia's questions. She revealed that as a child she used to live in Redcliffe with her mother, who served as a maid in the service of the Arl of Redcliffe, but one day at a party held by the Arl on his castle her mother got pregnant by some noble… And she didn't survive the birth of the baby.

Arturia inquired about the baby, only for the washerwoman to reply that it had been stillborn, or at least that's what the people of the castle told her before giving her a bag of coins and sending her on her way, the gates of the castle closing forever to her on that instant. She did not care much about the spawn of a noble that had his way with her mother, though she had heard rumors that the baby might have been a child of King Maric himself. It doesn't matter much to her, her mother still died and left her alone to fend for herself. After that, there was not much point to remain on Redcliffe, so she decided to make her way to the capital to make her fortune, as far away from the place that took her mother from her.

The former king continued raising questions and asked how did Goldanna knew if the baby was truly dead, if the child was indeed an illegitimate son or daughter of Maric then it would make sense for his existence to be kept secret to avoid a scandal. Perhaps she has a half-sibling running about without her knowledge.

The washerwoman didn't seem pretty thrilled at that idea, saying that she didn't cared about a bastard being kept sheltered somewhere. She made no attempt to hide her bitterness and said that it was his fault and that of his royal father that her mother died and the life she knew her entire childhood was destroyed. She didn't want anything to do with her supposed half-sibling, all she ever wanted was her mother.

Arturia was obviously disappointed by that answer, knowing she was not going to be able to make a connection with her estranged sibling. But she really couldn't fault her, considering all she had to go through after the sudden passing of their mother. On that note, maybe there was something she could do to help her half-sister, something to help take some of the burden from her and ensure the safety of her nephews and nieces.

Saber offered more condolences and requested if there was something she could do for her, making Goldanna to reply that unless she could turn back time there is nothing she could do. Arturia then inquired if there was nothing she could try to help her to make her current living conditions a little bit better, maybe she could give her a small donation to aid with her expenses. Goldanna scowled, saying that she didn't need her pity or money. She might be poor, but she still had her pride.

Arturia apologized, saying it was not her intention to offend, all she was trying to do was to look after Jeanne the best she could since it would be remiss of her as a servant of the Chantry not to lift a finger in order to help such a dedicated follower of the Maker. So, if there was anything that could she could do to lend a hand she should not be afraid to ask.

Goldanna considered her words and eventually relented, the chant does say it is commanded by the maker to lend aid to fellow Andrastians so it's not like she has any reason to refuse, especially when the offer comes from a promising young templar. So perhaps her daughter might be more of a blessing in disguise than she first expected.

From that day onwards, Arturia would assist Goldanna in the afternoons with her work after she was done with her duties for the day and from time to time give a small donation to help with her expenses, that ways she was able to interact with her estranged sister without raising suspicions and look over her five nephews and nieces to ensure their safety, especially little Jeanne. To Alistair she simply informed him in a letter that Goldanna didn't wanted anything to do with any supposed sibling and blamed them for the death of her mother. Her brother was obviously disappointed, but quickly got over it and resigned himself with a simple so be it, apparently, he did consider the possibility of a rejection but did not dwelled too much in the matter due to the fact he already had a close familial relationship with her.

Back into the present, a kind voice pulled Arturia out of her musings and called for her attention. "Jeanne is a marvelous devoted girl is she not? The world is very fortunate for having her, if only more people were just as dedicated to the maker as her, then perhaps most of Theda's problems wouldn't even exist…"

The former king and her knight turned, only to find an elder pleasant woman with the robes that marked her as a revered mother, the main head-priestesses of the chantry. Arturia and Lancelot offered a bow in respect. Of all the revered mothers and lay sisters Arturia had met since she and Alistair were fostered upon the Chantry, Mother Dorothea is without a doubt the one she respects and likes the most.

"Revered mother Dorothea…" Arturia said.

"Arturia… I see you and Lancelot are working diligently as usual, it seems you are developing into quite the sterling templar under his wing. I just hope he hasn't been teaching you some of his unseemly habits during your apprenticeship, though Templars are not obligated to make a vow of chastity if they don't want to, being free with one's flirtations is not something that tends to be looked favorably upon by most of the other sisters and brothers of the cloth." The older woman said in an amused knowing voice.

"Revered mother, I don't know what you are talking about. You must be confusing me with someone else…" The knight of the lake said with a nonchalant air, acting with faux innocence.

"Yes, I'm sure that must be the case…" She said with a shake of her head in a tone that clearly said she didn't believed him in the least. The revered mother turned then towards Arturia. "I take it you have received my message, yes…?"

Saber replied with a crisp nod. "You wanted to see me mother Dorothea, regarding my duties for next week…?" She said with some clear interest.

Dorothea answered with a nod of her own. "That is correct… As you know, for more than a year now the high officials of the order of Templars and the Chantry have been pushing to have you fully inducted ahead of schedule…" Arturia opened her mouth to speak but the older woman anticipated this and gestured for her to keep quiet. "However, as we all know, you've been refusing to be fast-tracked ahead the rest of your class, citing that you do not wish to be shown any preferential treatment over your fellow initiates. An exemplar attitude to be sure…"

"Revered mother, I don't want to sound rude, but all this is something that even the lowliest of priest already knows. What is it that you're trying to say exactly?" Arturia said, failing to see what the point of all this was.

Dorothea just smiled and made a dismissal gesture. "Mmmmph, it seems you still have something to learn about patience, something to have in consideration. Well, I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised, being in a constant state of hurry is a staple of the young. It is reassuring to know that there are still things we can teach you, I've had the slight worry at times that perhaps the Chantry is not the best institution for you to dedicate your entire life to; that perhaps we were holding you down from achieving a greater destiny elsewhere. It is comforting to know that there is still some wisdom that these old bones can impart you…" The old woman said in thought.

"Revered mother…?" Arturia pressed on, not really wishing to elaborate in her reasons for rejecting advancement.

"But enough about that, let's get back to the point of the matter. It has been decided that even though you will not accept being anointed before time, despite the fact it would be all but a formality at this point, you should nevertheless receive further responsibilities of greater importance than what you're currently undertaking. This is to have a better measure of your character and see how you will perform under an official capacity as an agent of the faith once you are fully inducted into the ranks..." Dorothea explained.

"So, am I to undertake a task in the name of the Chantry?" Arturia asked, trying to divine the meaning of the revered mother's words.

Dorothea paused for a moment, giving the former king a long measuring look before speaking again. "Officially… You will be transferred under the tutelage of Otto Alrik. A recently arrived templar who will be staying in Denerim for a couple of months before being reassign to a new post…."

"Alrik…?" Lancelot spoke, disapproval evident in his tone. "He has a dark reputation as a radical and troublemaker. I've heard rumors the reason he is here is because he was declared persona non-grata by Knight-Commander Gregor at Kinloch's Hold and is being sent to Kirkwall to be taught some discipline by Knight-Commander Meredith."

Arturia frowned at that information. Kirkwall has a reputation of being a black cesspool of a city, a place rife with crime and corruption, and a preferred hiding spot for Apostates and Maleficarum who find it easy to disappear inside the labyrinthine vaults and sewers beneath the city. Once it was the center of the slave trade enforced by the once mighty Tevinter Empire, making Kirkwall earn the infamous moniker of city of chains; now long after the magisters were expelled the city has earned a new dark reputation built upon dark deeds and murder. The only reason why the Chantry has any interest on the city is because is the main seat of power of the Templar order in the Free Marches after taking control of the city in all but name from its ruler.

Barely seven years ago the ruling Viscount of the city at the time, one Perrin Threnhold, tried to oust the Templar order out of Kirkwall at sword point. Obviously, the response from the Chantry's militant arm was a violent one, Templars do not tolerate anyone trying to impede their sacred mission, and after a brief but bloody confrontation, the matter was brought to a close. However, not to lord Threnhold's favor as he was arrested and summarily executed during the uprising while the city was brought under Templar's control. For her part in the arrest of the Viscount, Meredith Stannard was promoted to Knight-Commander by Kirkwall's Grand Cleric. A new viscount was eventually elected to help keep the peace on Kirkwall, one more malleable by Templar influence as Meredith made sure to let him know who really held the reins of the city.

To say that Arturia was disturbed by this news was a misnomer, she sees nothing good that might come out from having an entire city-state being taken over by an army whose loyalties lie exclusively towards an institution that has proven to support foreign interests in the past. History proves this as the memories of the rebellion are still raw on the minds of the Fereldan populace, and they remember what the Chantry did to help the Orlesian usurpers. Religion should never get in the way of government, the only one who has the divine right to rule anything is a King.

Regardless of her misgivings, Arturia has to admit that this Alrik is for quite the hard time, as even here in Ferelden word has reached about the legendary ruthlessness of Knight-Commander Meredith, a woman known for having not an ounce of tolerance towards insubordination or mistakes of any kind.

Revered Mother Dorothea acknowledged Lancelot's statement with a nod. "Yes… Otto Alrik has less than a stellar reputation, but his dedication to both the Templar cause and order is not something that can be denied. However, there are some concerns from certain parties among my fellow priests that a situation might arise while the Denerim's Chantry plays host to Otto until his new orders arrive. So, we need to take some measures to ensure nothing disturbs him in the meantime." The venerable woman explains.

Arturia's brow furrowed. "Revered mother, are you saying that my orders are not to assist Ser Otto on his duties and learn from him, but to keep an eye on him on behalf of the clergy?" She said, quickly figuring out what mother Dorothea intended for her.

The old woman sighed, a tired exhalation that told just how distasteful this course of action was for her. "Believe me when I tell you Arturia that I'm not fond of underhanded methods, but the presence of Otto Alrik in the capital fills me with great disquiet, and you more than anyone else have proven yourself trustworthy. I can't think of anyone better for this task that I'm entrusting you. I need your help child…" She said solemnly.

The former King just nodded in acknowledgement. "Then you shall have it revered mother… I trust in your judgement and know you wouldn't be wasting my time with pointless errands unless it was truly important. I will be honored to give you all the aid I can…"

"Maker bless you, Arturia…" Dorothea replied grateful.

After a few more pleasantries were exchanged and Arturia requested a more in-depth description of her mission with a reassurance from Lancelot that he was not going to speak about what he had heard, the revered mother departed, leaving former Knight and King on their own again.

"Well… I guess this is going to be my first knightly order of gravity in this new life of mine…" Arturia commented, giving a serious look towards Lancelot.

The knight of the lake acknowledged with an equally graveexpression of his own, but then he opened his mouth. "Well then, if you are going to be busy for the next couple of months or so I believe it is even more imperative to get as much of your social training as we can right now. So, let us depart on this instant to the Bannered Mare to partake in the treats that the city has to offer!" He declared in a rather melodramatic voice.

Arturia groaned. Trust in Lancelot to find any excuse to embarrass her… At the very least, thanks to her new mission she will be spared for the next few months from this torment. Why did she though it was a good idea to ask Lancelot for help again?

* * *

 _Okay, that should do it for now. I hope this chapter is to your liking and enjoyment. Now I'm off to my next story to update. As always leave a review and tell me what you think, recommend this story to your friends and visit my P-a-t-r-e-o-n if you feel like it and I'll read you all next time._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes:** I'm back bitches! Vacations are over, a new year has already begun, it's time for me to get back in the game. Alright, it took me some effort to get back in gear to write this chapter after my holydays, but now I'm back and ready to continue with the updates. So let's begin already…

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing; Fate/Stay Night belongs to Type-Moon/ Kinoko Nasu. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware and Satan, I mean EA.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Late night misadventures.**

The once and future king let out a sigh of frustration as she struggled to drag a clearly inebriated Lancelot outside the interior of the most popular inn known on Denerim's market and into the cold dark streets. As usual when presented with the opportunity to engage in some revelry, Lancelot did not wasted any time to get himself heavy on drinks and started flirting with any young maiden that passed in front of his eyes. Much to Arturia's consternation.

When she first had asked Lancelot to help her interact more closely with other fellow humans and develop her social skills for casual settings, the Knight of the Lake had been a bit reluctant in partaking in the usual level of festivity that he tends to lose himself into every time he wants to lay down his burdens, if only for a moment, and forget all of his worries so he could simply have a good time without having to think too much. Citing it would not be very proper for his king to see him in such a less than stellar state.

After what was quickly becoming a rather mediocre lesson in the basis of human interaction, and thanks to the constant insistences of the barmaids and local female patrons that were approaching and asking for Lancelot's attention at regular intervals, Arturia had to put her foot down and remind her former knight of the fact she was no longer a king and that she had asked him to show her all he knew about interacting with civilians to the best of his ability and thus there was not point for him to be so recalcitrant.

After a few more reassurances from Arturia that she was not to judge him based on what might be an unsightly spectacle from his part, something she personally thought to be silly since she had seen much worse things during her time as king and during her summoning as a servant for the holy grail war (Which caused a dark cloud to fall over her as she remembered the crimes committed by Caster Gilles de Rais and his master, and the dark otherworldly sorcery employed by the deranged former knight turned serial killer and madman.) Lancelot finally acquiesced to her wishes and decided to impart his hard-earned "wisdom" in the art of revelry. Something that to this day she would come to regret many times and make her question her sanity for having agreed to endure such in the first place.

Like right now, after another long night of carousal, Arturia finds herself in the embarrassing position of escorting the capernoited Knight back to the barracks and try to sneak him in while praying that their superiors do not catch wind of their little excursion. Something that, much to her chagrin, she has become pretty adept thanks to experience.

"Yu shuud livel up a lishe ma' king… Youse shill too schtiff durrin' urs leshonss…" The totally smashed Knight of the lake slurred, trying his best to enunciate his words despite his clearly handicapped eloquence.

"It's alright Lancelot…" Artturia replied as she focused on peering at the darkness all around them to better discern their immediate surroundings in order to lead the both of them safely back home. "I learn a lot by just simply remaining on my seat and watch you have fun. It is a clear contrasting sight from your usual stern and diligent self, though not an unwelcome one. I am glad that you are capable of finding some joy in life without letting you be dragged down by the mistakes of our past…" She said with a small smile of relief as she kept making their way in the darkness.

Lancelot fell quiet at that, abruptly feeling himself quite sober all of a sudden. He took a sharp breath, as he debated with himself of whether or not to broach the subject with his king. "I am sorr-y mai king, but I musth be honesth with you an' tell you that in trusht I was not able to ig-nore my mishtakes from the past. My guilt wash… eati-ng me from the insaid, so my- oushtings and bin-ges were nothing more but.. ho-llow attempts to try and.. for-get what I did, to simply keep myself from thinking… If only for a little while…" He confessed, shame sounding clearly in his voice as he pushed his alcohol induced haze aside by sheer will alone. Each second giving him greater and greater clarity of mind.

"I see…" Arturia simply said, keeping her inner thoughts hidden under her well-crafted mask of inexpressiveness.

Lancelot didn't waste any time to elaborate further, though. "But… But, that was until you ashked me to teach you how to become more app-roachable towards the common people my king. It made me so happy when you told me you needed my help, it made me hope that al-though you might not consider my former dishonorable actions towards your majesty something that I would have to ask forgiveness for, maybe by giving you my help to the besht of my abilities I would be able to forgive myself and finally coming to peace with my own actions after what I did…" He said, a brief pang of embarrassment surging within him at confessing some of his most personal feelings to his liege.

"Lancelot…" Arturia exclaimed, wanting to speak and reassure her former knight. But Lancelot beat her to the punch with a shake of his head.

"Is okay my king… I am okay… I am happy that I am being useful to you, even if it's only in showing you what not to do if you do not wish to make an ass of yourself." The former Knight of the Lake gave a shameless smile at that. "I am really glad to have finally found you my king again after all these years and I thank god or the maker of whatever deity responsible for having reunited us in this new life for giving me the chance of being under your service again..." He said with a smile blooming on his face.

A small crease appeared on Arturia's brow before she let out a sigh. "I know it will be futile of me for asking but I must plead you to stop calling me that Lancelot… I don't know how many times I've told you I'm not king anymore, and you are not my knight, your loyalty should be to the Chantry first and foremost as the vows you took when you became a Templar said. No, you're not my knight and I'm not your king…" She said a little too brusquely as she kept making her way through the market concealed in shadows. She then took a deep breath. "But you are a loyal friend, and I think that is something more valuable than any oath of fealty…"

Lancelot became quiet at that, his expression betraying his inner turmoil. Suddenly he began to drag his feet causing Arturia to have more difficulty in leading him, she stopped and turned her head to fully look at the knight, suspecting he had something to say.

"My king… When you first told me that you wanted to count me among your friends, I had a lot of trouble wrapping my head around the idea. After all I still I'm unable to understand why you wish to consider me a friend after what I did… But with each month that has passed, I've started to become more and more accustomed to the notion that I might call you a friend as well as a king…" Arturia was about to protest again about her title, but Lancelot signaled her for him to finish his piece first. "I know you do not like it when I refer to you by your former title my king. But my ki—Arturia, you are a still a King regardless of what you might think… The best I've ever known or served, you might wish to pretend that the roles we had in our previous life no longer apply in this new one, but we cannot simply pretend that the battles we fought and the sins we committed did not happen. You can try to deny it all you may want, but a king will remain a king, and a knight will remain a knight. We cannot go against our true nature; no illusion or clever disguise will ever be able to erase our true selves. Even now your kingly traits still show true. You still radiate that powerful presence that makes men stare in awe and follow you into battle without complaint, in fact, it has been becoming even stronger overtime. And I'm not the only one who has taken notice of this…" Lancelot warned with outmost seriousness.

Arturia wanted to refute, to say Lancelot was wrong in his assertions. But she knew the words of her former knight were true, and the thought troubled her more than what she was willing to admit, even to herself. All she ever wanted was to have a life without the responsibilities of a crown, without having the crushing weight of failure hanging from her shoulders.

Lancelot could see that his words had caused some distress to his king, he was about to offer an apology when a female scream was suddenly heard in the night. Almost as if uncoiled by a spring, both knights exploded into action. Lancelot detaching himself from the support of his king as he pushed any lingering daze from the alcohol to the back of his mind and forced himself to fulfill his duties as a knight, pulling out his sword without a sound. Arturia wordlessly let him go as she too drew her sword and ran towards the source of the commotion.

It was simply a matter of seconds for the two knights to traverse the remaining length of the market and reach the portcullis towards the noble quarter where they found a thin petite dark-skinned elf woman being accosted by two watchmen of the city guard.

"Enough of your hollering you bloody knife-ear! Prowling about late at night! Up to no good I bet! You and your entire kind are nothing more but filthy criminals. I wager you were trying to break into some poor sod's house and rob him blind!" Said one of the watchmen, a brutish looking fellow that clearly looked as if he wasn't particularly bright while he slapped the poor woman to the ground. Her entire semblance pitiful, as she was dressed in rags, sporting what looked to be injuries and bruises while looking particularly malnourished if her alarmingly thin mien was any indication.

"No, please sir! I've done nothing wrong! I was kidnapped by a gang of cutthroats from the common quarter and held against my will! I've only just managed to escape! Please! All I want is to see my family again!" The elf woman pleaded, scrambling about the dirty cobblestone on her knees after being struck, making for a very pathetic sight.

"Ha! A likely story!" The watchman rebuffed. "You knife-ears have nothing of value to your worthless hides! No bandit or criminal would ever bother themselves to kidnap one of you knowing there will be no ransom to be paid!"

The second watchman decided to finally speak to his partner after that last declaration. "Well… There is one thing that elven women are only good at, if you know what I mean. And she does look quite banged up…" He said, leering at the helpless woman.

His fellow watchman too gave a lascivious smile, knowing what his partner was talking about. "You know, you might be right… All that these beggars have ever amounted is being average bedwarmers. Maybe we should take a taste out of her to check if her story is any good." He said looming over the elf woman who was suddenly very on guard as she became aware of what the watchmen were planning to do to her.

The second guard was rather ambivalent over that suggestion but not because of any decency from his part. "I dunno man, she's clearly used goods…"

A flicker of defiance began to swell in the woman's features, who was not simply about to let herself be defiled without a fight. But before the situation could escalate further, they were interrupted by the opportune intervention of Arturia and her loyal knight/confidant.

"What is the meaning of this! What are you two about to do to that poor woman!" Arturia bellowed in her kingly voice that she used in her previous life to give orders to her soldiers during a campaign as she and Lancelot began to approach with their swords upfront. The two poor excuses for watchmen were so caught off-guard by the sheer authority in the former king's voice that they couldn't help themselves from unconsciously standing rigidly at attention, they required a moment to snap out of their stupor once they realized they were being ordered around by some unknown wench.

"Oy? Who is there? Show yourself where we can see you? Well teach you not to get in the way of official business of the city watch!" The watchman in charge bellowed as he took a guarded stance and began to reach for his sword.

The two templars walked out from beneath the shadow of a building and into the moonlight, the iconic armor of their profession glinting clearly despite the darkness, giving no doubt about who the two corrupt watchmen were now facing and making them pause.

"I know Sargent Kylon is always complaining about the quality of the officers in the watch nowadays, but I didn't expect for things to have degenerated so far as to have watchmen in full uniform accosting helpless women in dark alleyways!" Arturia declared, her expression hard and hostile, causing the two corrupt officers to take a step back in fright.

"You are pretty much right Arturia, this is really a disgrace…" Lancelot said, using his greater height to tower over everybody and effectively pin down the two low-lives in uniform from trying anything with the power of his gaze alone. It didn't hurt that he had also set his great sword to a rest position tip first in the ground in front of him, idly displaying its great size and thickness to let them know exactly what would happen if the situation suddenly turned sour.

The guard at the lead, gulped, not really wishing to attempt facing such an imposing knight in combat on such close alleyways. "Templars…" He murmured before shaking his head, trying to regain his mettle. "Now listen here, this has nothing to do with you chantry folk, this knife-ear…!" He said derisively, putting emphasis in the word as if it were an insult. "Was caught lollygagging on the streets late at night and in clear violation of the curfew that her kind has to follow if they wish to live inside the city. Obviously, she must be up to some mischief, her kind always is…"

"Right… Because a half-starved injured elven woman who I can clearly see is still bleeding even in this darkness is such a danger towards the public peace." Lancelot said in the flattest tone he could muster as he gestured towards the elven woman in question with a hand, it was clear he was far from impressed.

The guard stuttered at that, clearly being unaccustomed of having someone other than his direct superior officer calling him on his lies. "Be as it may, the fact she's on the streets at such late hour is a clear violation of the law, so this is a matter solely for the city guard to deal with. You have no right to interfere templar!" He spat, pointing a finger at Lancelot who gave no outward reaction.

"Maybe civil law states so, but canon law says otherwise…" Arturia declared, having spent countless hours during her apprenticeship on the Templar order studying the chant of light as well as the laws and the code of conduct that the chantry espoused to its devotees alongside the duties and obligations that the Templars were expected to follow, which just so happened was the enforcement and defense of canon law. "A Templar has the duty to lend aid to any follower of the faith that might request it in matters of justice as long as they request sanctuary from any representative of the Chantry and put themselves entirely to the disposition of its laws and institutions…" She effectively stated with a tone of finality.

"What…? This wretched wench hasn't done any of that, don't come around trying to spout nonsense that has nothing to do with the matter at hand!" The guard complained, and edge of nervousness creeping into his voice that he tried to conceal with fake bravado.

"But I'm sure she will be more than amenable to make such a request now that we are here, aren't you milady?" Lancelot said, quickly figuring out what his king was planning and giving a look to the elf woman that told her she should play along if she wanted to get out her current situation.

"Now wait a minute…!" The watchman fumbled, having been caught flatfooted by the quick paced change on the situation.

But the elf woman was quick in the uptake and she threw herself at Arturia's feet and began to grovel for mercy, hugging the once and future king by the calves. "Please honorable knights, I want to ask for Asylum from the Chantry! I leave myself to the Mercy of the maker and our lady Andraste, please help!" The elven woman declared, giving and excellent show of looking like a little and pathetic wretched creature as she could, even letting out tears on command. If Arturia wasn't so focused on putting a stop to the injustice that almost took place, she would have surely been blushing at the embarrassment of such undignified display.

"Hey, no fair! I thought that sanctuary could only be given inside the borders of a chantry! Not in the middle of the street by random Templars!" The companion of the corrupt watchman complained, whining like a petulant child.

Arturia gave a stiff nod at that, granting the point even if the one who made the observation was someone despicable. "For the most part that is true, but a Templar has been granted the authority to enforce the laws of the Chantry wherever is that he might be, regardless of jurisdiction, and none may interfere in his maker-ordained duties less swift retribution fall upon him. What happened on Kirkwall and its previous viscount should be more than enough proof of my words…" She stated with unwavering certainty, never taking her eyes from the leading guardsman in front of him even if she was answering his companion. Although inside she was having heavy qualms about making mention of an event that she herself greatly disapproves off but reasoned that if it helped her driving off the two corrupt watchmen without the need of spilling blood then it was justified.

Her gaze turned even more serious as her posture became ram-rod, daring to the two false watchmen in front of her to oppose her with a lift of her chin. "So, are you going to try to get in the way between a Templar and his duties, or will you step aside and let us take custody of this woman…?" She said with a hard-steel gaze that made the leading guardsman stand paralyzed in his spot, for some reason, the woman in front of her gave her the same vibes he felts when in front of a drill sergeant. For a moment he entertained the thought of rebelling against the girl the same way as he sometimes acts insubordinate towards his superiors, but the sight of the other tall and imposing Templar idly drumming his fingers on the pommel of his sword gave him pause.

Luckily, he was saved from making a rash decision when his partner put a gauntleted hand over his shoulder and pulled him back. "It's not worth it, mate. Picking a quarrel with the Mage-killers just for a lowly knife-ear, and a clearly used one at that? That's a lousy deal in my opinion."

The leading watchman closed his fist in frustration, his jaw tensing due to the sheer impotence he was feeling but eventually he caved in with a long-defeated sigh. "Fine! Take the knife-ear with you if that's what you want! But let me make this clear, I don't want to see her again on the streets at night because if I do I'm taking her in, Maker-friggin' sanctuary or not…" He threatened, lifting a finger for emphasis.

"You won't." Arturia simply said, still staring with a serious expression.

The guardsman locked eyes with her for a couple of seconds, making an unconscious gulp against his will before stepping away and motioning at his partner to follow him. "C'mon, let's get out of here, I need a drink…"

"What about the rest of our patrol…?" His partner asks as he trails after him.

"Bugger off with the sodding patrol!"

Both Arturia and Lancelot remained tense and didn't relaxed until any sign of the two guardsmen disappeared, not even when they were out of sight by turning a corner did the two templars let their guards down. It wasn't until their footsteps faded into the distance that did the former king and her knight dared to ease their grips on their swords.

With a tired sigh, Arturia's tension finally leaved her body and she sheathed her sword before turning towards the elf woman still at her feet. "Are you alright ma'am?" Arturia inquired kneeling over the woman and setting a hand on her shoulder.

The elf woman nodded as she finally let go of Arturia and started to compose herself. "I'm alright… I'm alright… Thank you…" She said as she tried to control her racing nerves.

Arturia simply nodded before following up with another question. "Please ma'am I know you are upset right now but I have to ask… Where they able to… stain your virtue before we arrived?" She asked with some serious concern showing on her face, trying to be the most polite she could in addressing such an unnerving topic.

The elf woman blinked in confusion, staring perplexed at Arturia for a second before giving a brief shake of her head. "No… They wanted too… If you and your friend hadn't arrived in time they would have…" She falls silent for a moment, dreading to think about what almost happened. Arturia gave a look of pity and understanding at that.

Eventually, the elf woman soldiered on and forced herself to speak again. "But they didn't… You arrived just in time before they had a chance to try anything. I- I thank you milady!" She said gratefully, bowing her head earnestly.

"Don't… Don't call me milady. If we are to speak with each other, we should do so as equals by our first names." Arturia gently, but firmly chastised before gesturing towards herself and the former knight of the lake. "Mine is Arturia, and this is Lancelot… What would your own name be ma'am?" She says as reassuringly as she can with a small smile.

"Adaia… My name is Adaia… Adaia Tabris… Thank you, this is the second time tonight that I've been shown kindness by humans. I'll make sure my daughter knows of your names to show her there is good in humanity…" The elf, Adaia said with honest gratefulness.

Though it made her feel somewhat embarrassed to be shown so much appreciation, Arturia decided to focus in the rest of Adaia's statement. "The second time? Did someone else assaulted you tonight? Is that why you are sporting so many injuries?" She asked, a frown marrying her otherwise lovely features.

Adaia's gaze fell at that, her demeanor turning contrite. "I was held captive for many weeks against my will by one of the nobles in his state. He tortured me… Did horrible things to me… I would have surely died if it wasn't for the kindness of another girl that had also been taken captive and was making her own escape. I owe her my life…" She became a little pensive all of a sudden. "I suppose I owe you and your companion too…"

Arturia shook her head in a negative. "Don't… It is our duty as knights to protect the helpless, we didn't save just to make you feel indebted to us. Though I find it concerning the notion that nobles can simply take people off the streets against their will and imprison then in their states to take advantage of them without any kind of retribution from the law…" She said with a clear disapproving expression on her face.

Adaia just chuckled, finding the former king's innocence oddly endearing, it somehow reminds her of her daughter. "Laws only apply to humans, it seems we elves are not worth enough for such a privilege." She huffed with no small amount of scorn discernible in her voice. She then remembered she was still in the presence of two humans and tried to give a pleasant smile to hide her inner displeasure, but obviously it wasn't enough to fool the two Templars.

"In any case, it is a relief you managed to scare those two thugs away, now I might finally be able to return to my family at last." The elf woman said, this time real cheer was able to creep into her face at that statement.

Lancelot began to awkwardly rub the back of his head. "I wouldn't wish to be the bearer of bad news milady, but it is well known that the gates of the Alienage are shut closed at night. No one gets in and no one gets out… I don't think you will be able to reunite with your family tonight… I'm sorry…" He said with heavy qualms on his face, and no small deal of pity.

Now that managed to earn a scowl out of the elven woman. "With all due respect ser… Right now, I'm not particularly of the mind of caring whether entry in the Alienage is allowed or not. I've already endured much this night, I won't let anything else keep me away from my family…" She made to stand, but her wounds brought her to a halt mid-motion and forced her to lay down again, a grimace showing in her face as Arturia hovered over her to provide assistance.

"I wouldn't want to impose ma'am, but it seems to me you are in no condition for any more nightly exertions." Arturia said the most diplomatically she could. "I know that the only thing you want is to see your family again after the ordeals you went through, but I cannot in good consciousness allow an injured woman to venture on her own at night and try something that would undoubtly get her in trouble with the city guard… Besides, you asked us for Asylum and we accepted, so we are now compelled to fulfill our word."

Adaia blinked and looked up at Arturia. "What do you mean…?"

The former king looked at the injured woman in the eyes, trying to convey the truthfulness of her intentions. "Please, Ma'am, let us bring you back with us to the chantry and offer you both safe shelter and so much needed medical aid. I swear on my honor as a knight that nothing untoward will happen to you as long as you are under our protection. And once you have been both healed and rested, I promise Lancelot and I will escort you personally back to the alienage come morning…" She said with the outmost seriousness in her tone.

Adaia was taken aback for a moment at the clear honesty she could discern in Arturia's voice, she has dealt with many deceitful humans for decades, yet she was incapable of detecting any lie in the young templar's tone. Even still, she remained hesitant nevertheless. "I… I don't know…"

"Please ma'am… Adaia… Reconsider. You will be doing your family no favor if something were to happen to you while you try to break inside the alienage in your injured condition. Yes, I'm sure they must be horribly worried over your disappearance, but I'm certain they would not mind waiting another night if it meant their matron will be returned to them in good health. Anyone would be joyous to receive news of a missing relative being found alive and hale rather than being informed of their tragic demise. If you love your family, then you must do whatever it takes to stay alive for them and risking yourself in a dangerous situation doesn't help especially when it is unnecessary since all you must do is wait for the morning to arrive to be reunited with your loved ones. Just be patient and I assure you that Lancelot and I will return you to your family safe a sound. So, I implore you, please reconsider and allow us to escort you to the chantry…" Arturia begged passionately to the point of making the stubborn elven woman pause in her stance.

For several long seconds Adaia just sat there in the cobbled street, staring at Arturia, deciding whether she could trust in the young Templar or not. In the end, acknowledging the fact she had already been helped by the blonde girl and her companion alongside that other girl who broke her out her captivity, Adaia decided to take a leap of faith and put her trust in humans again.

"Very well… I'll accept your offer of help…" The female elf said with a nod, her gaze however turned stern all of a sudden. "But make no mistake, if this is some trick, I will curse your name to the deepest darkspawn pits imaginable…"

Arturia was equally serious as she shook her head in a negative. "No tricks, I swear by the maker and his bride, by my honor as Templar and the flaming sword of mercy etched in my breastplate, we will deliver you safely back to your family." She declared righteously, allowing room for no doubt about her words.

Adaia nodded. "Very well… Then I accept your help, sorry for being distrustful, but we elves rarely experience kindness from humans…" She said apologetically.

Arturia acknowledged her statement. "It's alright… I understand your hesitation against strangers, it will be foolish to trust someone without fully discerning his intentions first… Now, shall we…" She said, offering a hand for the elf to take.

"As you wish…" Adaia said before taking the offered hand and allowing Arturia to help her to her feet.

Lancelot simply lifted his sword from his resting position and put it back inside his scabbard. "I'll take point to make sure there's no surprises between us and the Chantry. It never hurts to be cautious even if it's just a small trek…" He said as he turned around and began to point the way through the dark alleyways, the plates of his armor clanking loudly in the night with each step.

!

It didn't take long for the two knights to reach the chantry, even when escorting an injured woman with them. Usually, the Chantry keeps only a minimum of one or two clerics and lay sisters to tend to the chapel with a couple of Templars for protection. Tonight though, there was none of the expected sentries in vigil waiting to greet them, but that didn't mean the Chantry was deserted of any signs of life.

"Mother Dorothea? You're still up at this hour…?" Arturia said with a dumbfounded expression as she helped the injured Adaia inside the Chantry. True to her words, the senior revered mother was standing in the middle of the main nave exchanging words to two unknown people, a burly tough looking man that had the appearance of a thug or sword-for-hire and a young lithe red-headed girl dressed in leathers. The trio turned in her direction at the intrusion, just as Lancelot was closing the main doors behind her.

"Arturia? Lancelot? What have you two been up to this late?" The revered Mother asked in surprise, seeing the two most promising Templars in all of Ferelden dragging a clearly injured elf woman behind them at such hour.

"We found this woman being preyed upon by some brigands dressed in the uniforms of the city guard and decided to intervene in her sake after they made their intention obvious about taking her virtue…" Lancelot spoke in that crisp intimidating tone of his that he falls into when he's being serious.

"I see…?" Mother Dorothea replied with a grimace, she wasn't so naïve as to ignore the fact that elves are treated in less than stellar ways from people in positions of power. Although she approves of the two young Templars standing up for the innocent, she can't help but feel a little apprehensive for their sake at the thought of the two of them getting in serious trouble with the wrong sort of influential people for fighting against the injustice of the world.

"Wait! I know that woman! I helped her escape from the Arl of Denerim's state where I was being held imprisoned." The young red-head said, pointing with a dainty finger. The accent of her voice clearly marking her as Orlesian.

Adaia visibly perked up at the sight of the foreigner girl. "You're that girl that helped me escape from my captivity! What a fortuitous occasion for us to meet again!" She declared with clear joy.

The Orlesian girl shook her head. "Nevermind that, are you okay!? You look much worse than when I released you!" She said with obvious concern.

Adaia blinked, gave a considering glance to the two templars that had helped her and then turned back towards the Orlesian girl, a brief smile adorning her face. "I think everything will be fine now… I was accosted on my way home by some guardsmen in search of easy prey, but these two knights came to my defense and drove them away…"

"Revered Mother… Who are this people…?" Arturia asked out loud wanting to know the reason for their two late night visitors' presence, though she tried not to antagonize either of them, knowing the red-headed Orlesian to be just after learning she had helped Adaia in her time of need regardless of reward or circumstance.

The Revered Mother gestured with a hand to each of her guests, who directed guarded stares towards Arturia and Lancelot. "This is Leliana, and this is Silas, they've both came here seeking for some temporal Asylum and my personal advice in a private matter." She said, unwilling to disclose the true reason as to why both visitors where in the Chantry. Arturia was a good, honest and reliable girl, and it was because of her desire to preserve her innocence for as long as she could that she didn't wanted her to get involved in business related to the most uglier side of the world.

"Would you be needing our help in this matter Revered Mother?" Arturia offered respectfully to the head priestess.

Dorothea cracked a grin, so typical of Arturia. She shook her head in a negative. "No, my dear, everything is under control." She replied soothingly. "You should carry on and leave us to our own affairs. It seems to me your own hands are pretty full at the moment with your own issues." She said, motioning towards the injured elven woman.

Arturia acknowledged with a nod. "You are correct… We did promise Adaia to tend to her wounds and give her a safe place where to rest for the night and escort her safely back to the Alienage come morning. It will be remiss from my part to go back on my word, with your permission revered mother…" She explained, giving a bow of respect to ask for leave.

Revered Mother Dorothea gave her consent. "As you were Arturia, carry on with your duties…"

The blonde templar acolyte and her companion gave their assents and proceeded to give some nods of respect to the revered mother's visitors before escorting their charge to the Chanty's back-building in search of a free room were to lay Adaia to rest and tend to her wounds.

After calling for a lay sister that could act as a healer, Arturia decided to leave the elf woman in the hands of the experts and focus on her own respite, as she still needed to take off and safeguard her weapons and armors and turn for the night since it was late already and tomorrow was building up to be a busy day.

Just as she was about to walk out of the room, Adaia called after the former king. "T-thank you…"

Arturia stopped under the door's threshold, turning her neck to glance back at the elf woman. "It was nothing, I was just simply doing my duty…"

Adaia giggled in amusement, covering her merriment with the back of her hand as she suppressed a wince from the bandages being tightly fastened around her torso. "You are too much humble for your own good, Arturia…" She said between chuckles, taking a moment to compose herself before assuming a more serious demeanor. "I apologize for being so suspicious about your intentions, you did not deserve that, you and your companion were just trying to help.

"It is alright…" Arturia replied still from under the door's frame, a hand softly leaning in the old creaking wood. "As I've said, I understand your reasons for your distrust. I am not so blind as to ignore the fact that elves are abused and exploited by humans, I do not resent you for doubting in the words of a couple of heavily armed and armored humans that you just met, especially when you had just been set upon by another group of humans… But never mind that right now, just relax and focus in your rest, and tomorrow I'll make sure to reunite you with your family…" She said softly before giving a hand sign of goodnight and stepping out of the room, closing the door behind her without turning back.

It was just Adaia and the lay sister (A woman seemingly in her thirties) bandaging her wounds alone in the room, there was a second of silence before the faithful woman decided to speak. "Arturia is without a doubt the best recruit we have among the initiates in the order, she is practically already the best exemplar that one would wish a Templar to be; Courageous, dutiful, loyal and patient. She will go far among the Templar order, with her charisma I can easily see her reaching the rank of Knight commander in no time." The Lay sister said with a kind smile, but under her breath she made another comment to herself in a quiet absentminded voice. _'(She certainly does credence to her royal blood, must have inherited it from her kingly father)'_

"Excuse me…?" Adaia inquired, not quite clearly catching what the sister was mumbling to herself.

"Oh don't mind me sweetie, it's just the ramblings of an old cook. In any case, I'm just about done bandaging your wounds. You should do as Arturia said and catch a few winks, I have the feeling you are bound to have a bustling day tomorrow…" She said placidly.

The elven woman nodded. "I will… Thank you…"

"It is my pleasure…" The Lay sister said, giving the final tugs to the dressings to make sure they would remain in place.

!

The next morning found Arturia waking up at sunrise, after promptly going through her daily ablutions and donning her armor she exited the barracks and went straight for the Chantry, only to find Lancelot already waiting for her clad in his own armor in front of the door that led to the room were Adaia was resting.

"Good morning my king."

"Morning, Lancelot…" Arturia greeted with a nod and proceeded to knock on the door without further preamble, her gauntleted hand rasping a few firm thuds on the wood.

"Enter." It was the quick response from inside.

Opening the door, inside they found Adaia, finishing touching up her dress in front of a mirror in a corner, her movements a bit stiff due to her bandages.

Arturia refrained from commenting and simply decided to focus on the matter at hand. "Ready?"

Turning around to face the two armored Templars, Adaia acknowledged the question with a nod. "I am ready to return with my family…" She simply said, locking her fingers together over her dress.

Accepting the reply, Arturia wordlessly gestured for the elven woman to follow her. Adaia complied without complaint, trailing after her, Lancelot guarding both her king and her charge from a couple of paces behind.

!

It seemed just as any regular morning in Denerim, the sun was up high, and the market was already bustling with people selling their wares or perusing through the stalls. Adaia let out a sigh of relief as soon as she saw the portcullis of the Alienage.

"We have arrived, would you be fine on your own from this point onwards or would you like for us to escort you inside…?" Arturia simply stated in a professional but not unkindly demeanor.

Adaia fiddled with her fingers for a moment, thinking about her answer. It was clear that the elven woman had some reservations, but she apparently decided to steel her nerves and speak her mind. "I wonder if it will be possible, if it's not much trouble, for you to accompany me inside so I can introduce you to my family. I think it wouldn't be fair if they are unable to meet two of the heroes who rescued and aided me in my time of need." She inquired, pressing the tips of her two index fingers together, mild amount of nervousness evident in her stance.

Arturia swayed her head. "As I have said already, it was our duty to help and lend you a hand, we couldn't simply walk away and ignore the fact you were about to be defiled by a couple of low lives in dressed as city guards." She said with some sternness, her jaw tensing a little as the memory of such a disgrace replayed in her mind.

"Many humans, even those of high standing would not have even bothered to go out of their way to help an elf…" Adaia replied with no small amount of scorn.

"She's right you know…" Lancelot interjected, glancing at Arturia. "From what I've seen from first experience, very few people in this world fill the image of what a true knight should be…"

Arturia sighed, knowing Lancelot was right but not wishing to be reminded of the fact because she found it depressing. She focused instead of giving Adaia a proper answer since she was still waiting expectantly. "Very well, if that is your wish, we will go with you and meet your family right now." She gave her agreement.

The elf woman smiled brightly. "Thank you…" She offered a bow of gratitude before gesturing to the two templars to accompany her.

As they approached the Portcullis they were stopped by one of the two guard on-duty, a brute whose looks gave the impression he had the mental acuity of a bag of rocks. "Oy, what does two soldiers of the faith want inside this trash heap?" The watchman inquired. "Has one of the filthy knife-ears turned to blood magic and you have come here to kill it before he becomes a danger to the good citizens of the city? I knew it was a bad idea to keep these savages inside the city, we should purge the lot of them before they unleash a horde of demons upon us? You just say the words good sers, and we will give the order." He said with eagerness, bloodlust and glee at the thought of killing elves evident in his features. Adaia scowled immediately at hearing his words.

Arturia and Lancelot too weren't amused, and they directed fulminant glares towards the loose-mouthed guard, freezing it on the spot at the sheer magnitude of the killing intent suddenly being aimed in his direction.

The second guard, a much older and clearly experienced watchman, just turned his head and gave his partner a look that asked if he was stupid. "Don't be daft boy, they clearly must be here in business related to the orphanage. Remember that the chantry is in charge of providing all healing and social aid services in all of Thedas…"

"We are escorting Mrs. Adaia here, back to her home after it was required of her to spend a night in the Chantry's healing room to have her wounds treated." Arturia said stiffly, her words coming out terse and concise. There was obviously no warmth in her voice towards the guard that had just made genocidal comments about elves.

Despite knowing better than to show any sign of disapproval in front of the two scary Templars, the discriminatory guard couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Why would you waste time and effort in helping a knife-ear?"

"The servants of the Chantry are compelled to lend aid to any follower of the faith that might ask for aid within its walls… We do not turn away anyone despite their gender, age or race. All are equals in the eyes of the maker, and only he will judge who is worthy or not to enter his domain in the afterlife…" Arturia replied succinctly, trying to bore holes into the jerk guardsman with her sight alone.

"Yes, sounds about right. I suppose is good and proper for the Chantry to help its devotees, I see nothing wrong with showing kindness to the elves from time to time as long as they all pay homage to the Maker and acknowledge holy Andraste as our only lady and savior…" The other guard said, trying to appease the tense mage killers a little while giving a pointed look to the bandaged female elf.

Reading between the lines and figuring out what was being asked of her, Adaia resisted to scoff before pulling out a small iron medallion from the confines of her blouse, engraved with the image of the flaming sword of mercy. "I am a proper follower of the maker, I go to mass every weekend like any self-respecting believer."

The guardsman nodded with a grunt of approval. "As you should be… Very well, everything seems to be in proper order, you can go inside and conduct your business in peace. Though I wouldn't linger for long if I were you. Andrastians or not, elves tend to react poorly to armed people walking into their hovels all willy-nilly." With that said, the guard moved aside and began to man the mechanism to raise the gate.

Arturia gave her assent and motioned both Adaia and Lancelot to start moving, she couldn't wait to leave already.

!

The elf woman walked in front of the two Templars, a myriad of emotions running through her semblance; among them joy, impatience, excitement, anxiousness and a bit of doubt being the most prominent. She was just too eager to finally reach her home that she didn't realize she had begun to increase her pace, causing the two knights to match her speed in order to avoid being left behind. Though neither of the two commented on this, understanding how much the elven woman must want to be reunited with her loved ones after being taken and imprisoned against her will. At the very least, having Adaia focus single-mindedly in her goal allowed Arturia to take in their surroundings and know for herself what the elven alienage was on the inside. And what she saw left her less than pleased.

The former king knew empirically that the Alienage was in a terrible state, she has often heard the lay sisters and the fellow Templars who are assigned to look after the orphanage say as much, but she never expected for reality to be this bad. To be the politest she could about it, the Alienage was a pile of dirt and that was coming up short. There was no main road paved with cobblestone just a filthy looking muddy trail were the waste and rain got stuck in puddles and trash was tossed into heaps at the sides of the street. The houses were rickety poorly-built constructions made of old or rotten wood and cheap plaster that were squeezed tightly against each other and piled up one atop another while the destitute inhabitants, every single one of them showing signs of poor hygiene and malnutrition peered at her and her companion from between the cracks of closed doors and boarded windows with distrustful eyes.

The sheer sight of it left Arturia gasping in shock for a moment, never in her two lives she has seen such a terrible example of urban development. Even the villages razed by the Saxons were left in better condition that many of these so-called buildings. There were even some houses built atop ramshackle wooden platforms that hovered above the river, the glaring danger that such a shoddy construction would mean for its inhabitants it's something that caused her a great feeling of dread to consider.

How can the king allow for his own citizens to live in such deplorable conditions inside his own capital? Nevermind if the elves are considered second-class citizens or not, the image given by the populace is a reflection of the king's rule and to allow such a ghastly visage to exist within the walls of the very heart of the nation raises worrying implications about the king's capacity for leadership. She would have never allowed for such a cesspit to exist in Camelot back in her days.

The thought brought Arturia to pause, shaking her head to clear her head. She must remind herself it no longer is her responsibility to guide the reins of the nation. She wanted to get rid of the burden of wearing a crown and now that she has her wish fulfilled she must stand aside and allow another to face the challenge. This is what she had wanted the most isn't it…?

Yet sometimes, in her private moments, the words told to her by the spirit of Justice so long ago during her first foray in the fade still reverberate inside her mind… _'If not you, who else?'_

Her depressing train of thought was interrupted as they turned around a bend in the muddy road and her eyes fell upon an unusually thick and tall tree standing proudly in the middle of the road. Unlike the depressing misery lingering all around it, the tree stood healthy and vibrant, rising high above the landscape of poverty. Arturia couldn't help but feel somewhat inspired by the sight, that even among the worst of penuries good things can come out of it and rise above all the misfortune and despair.

A small smile adorned the face of the former king as the small retinue finally arrived at their destination. Adaia began to knock on the door of one of the many little hovels squeezed together on the side of the road and facing directly to the great tree. Lancelot walked to her side as she kept staring at the imposing trunk.

"Quite the big tree isn't it my king…? I'm really amazed that the elves are capable of tending such a robust plant despite their obvious- err… shortages…" The knight of the lake said with discomfort, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

Whatever response that Arturia might have gave was interrupted by a cry of surprise coming from the rustic hovel behind them.

"Adaia!"

"Valendrian!"

The two knights turned to see their charge hugging a male elf several years her senior, his hair completely gray by age as hardship lines marked his face strongly. Whoever this man was he surely is closely dear to Adaia as tears didn't wait to star falling from both of their faces… And, okay nevermind…

Arturia's train of thought came to a sudden abrupt halt as she turned around to take her gaze away from the two elves, a strong blush in her face. The couple of demi-humans having engaged in a very earnest and passionate kissing session, causing the former king to feel really uncomfortable at witnessing such a personal show of affection and making her want to give them some privacy. Lancelot on the other hand seemed pretty amused at her reaction, as he openly grinned at her discomfort which made Arturia to glare at him and only served to entertain him more. The insufferable prat! She has given him no leave to laugh at his king, he should know his place better than that!

Again, Arturia's mind came to a halt, deeply surprised at such thought that had unconsciously come so natural to her. It disturbed her greatly, proving that against her best wishes she still considers herself a King in the innermost parts of her own mind, making her remember the words that Lancelot told her the previous night about how one cannot fully deny one own nature and will eventually still show your true colors despite any conscious efforts at the contrary.

Luckily for her peace of mind, a new voice made act of presence, interrupting the reunited lovers' passion.

"Mom…?" A young female elf said, her expression completely stupefied. She was a cute little thing, small and thin as all elves are compared to humans. Her facial features were sweet and pretty, clearly inherited from her mother alongside the eyes, green in color; however, her skin and hair color had evidently come from her father's side. Skin pale and creamy with a mane of shoulder-long strawberry blonde hair styled in a traditional Fereldan fashion. Arturia had seen such a typical style many times before, free flowing hair neatly combed at the back while the front was braided and pulled back over the ears to be tied behind the head, leaving only a couple of thin braids at the front to frame the sides of the face.

"My little girl!" Adaia's eyes became vibrant at the sight of her newly revealed daughter, taking her attention away from Valendrian and gesturing for the young elven girl to come near.

The eyes of the girl teared up and she wasted no time to rush at her mother, the small family of three reunited once more in a hug. Despite her finely-honed stoicism, Arturia was incapable of keeping a smile from crawling to her face. She turned towards Lancelot, who was sporting a smile of his own, and locked stares with her former knight.

"We did well your majesty, you can be sure of that…" He said with a nod.

Arturia acknowledged with a nod of her own. "You're right… I think we should give them some privacy..." She said, glancing back towards the reunited family before turning around and starting to walk away. "Come Lancelot, I believe this is or cue to leave…" She said motioning to her companion.

"It is as you say my king…" It was the knight of the lake's reply as he turned to follow after his king, stepping into place to guard her side from behind.

"Wait!" Adaia called from behind, breaking the hug with her family, the other two elves finally realized that they were not alone and became suddenly wary towards the two humans in their midst. "I'm sorry for having get caught up in the moment, it was not my intention to ignore you. It's just that I was so happy to have finally seen my family again after everything that happened yesterday. Sorry if I caused you any discomfort with my corniness …" She declared, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

Arturia simply raised a hand to signal the elven woman to calm down, a dignified look of understanding in her face. "It's all right, it is understandable for you to want to see your family after what you went through. There's nothing to forgive. We just simply didn't think it was not our place to interfere with your heartfelt reunion."

Adaia couldn't help but smile at that. "You truly are kind are you not…?" She said before gesturing for the Templars to approach. "Come, let me introduce you to my family… This is my husband Valendrian, and this little spit-fire is my daughter Kallian…" The elf woman proudly declared as she motioned to each of her family members before trapping her daughter in a one-armed hug over her shoulders.

"Mom… Who are these humans…?" The young elf girl said as she pressed herself guardedly on her mother's side, suspicion obviously apparent in her gaze and posture.

Adaia just kept smiling. "These kind Templars are the ones who came to my rescue yesterday as I was accosted by a pair of city watchmen and offered me shelter and protection for the night while tending to my wounds…" She said as she signaled with her free arm for emphasis.

"What!? Adaia, what exactly happened to you while you were gone!?" Valendrian inquired, clearly scandalized by the declaration.

And so, the elf woman proceeded to regale her family with her tale of misfortune, much to their mounting horror up to the point of her escape and meeting with Arturia. She told how she had run afoul of a noble who yanked her off the streets and imprisoned her in the basement dungeons of his state (A lie, since in reality she had broken into the Arl of Denerim's state in order to steal some valuables and was caught red-handed in the act, something that her daughter and guests really didn't need to know about but her husband clearly picked on it since he was aware of her more dubious activities, giving her a look that promised they were due for a conversation later) Not wishing to elaborate much in her less than pleasant stay in the dungeons until she was helped into making her escape thanks to a fellow prisoner who was also on her way out without the guards knowing. How she managed to make it into the streets without no one being the wiser only to stumble upon a duo of City guardsmen who took offense at her late-night wanderings and showed not a single shred of sympathy at her wounds, in fact, they would have exploited and used her to satiate their lowest of urges if it hadn't been for the opportune intervention of the two Templars, who successfully drove the two watchmen away and provided so much needed aid to the injured woman. Escorting her safely back towards the Chantry where she was given both shelter and medical aid for her wounds.

It was at this moment that the disposition of the two elves listening in made a 180o turn, were before they were looking at the two Templars with suspicion and apprehension, now they were staring at them with awe and appreciation. Arturia couldn't say if she would consider that an improvement. By the end of Adaia's retelling, her family was on the verge of falling on their knees and start lauding her in praises.

"Thank you, thank you! I don't know what I will ever be able to do to repay you for saving my wife, but whatever you need don't be afraid to ask. You will always be considered a friend of this family, and I will make sure everybody in this community know what you did for us." Valendrian declared, barely able to contain his emotion.

Before she could offer a response, the young daughter of the elven couple approached the former king, a rather serious expression in her otherwise lovely face. Before she wrapped her arms around the armored frame of Arturia, giving a quick hug to the surprised Templar and then unlatching herself from her just equally as fast, leaving the once and future king flabbergasted on how to respond. "Thank you… Seriously, thank you. If you hadn't been there my mother, she could, she could…" Her words began to break by a rush of emotion, tears began to brim in her eyes. "She could have died… :Sniff: I don't know what I would have done if such a thing happened…" She said through sobs as she tried to clean her tears the best she could. "So please, accept our thanks and believe us when we tell you that if there is ever something you want from us, anything, we will do it for you no matter what. We owe you a debt we will never be able to pay back, it is only fair for us to serve you in exchange…"

Arturia stared at the crying elf, taking notice of how little and vulnerable she looks at this very moment, and let out a tired sigh. "I didn't save your mother so that your family would feel indebted to me; that was never my intention… I did it because it was the right to do, because it was my duty as a knight to help those in need. Nothing more, nothing less… So, don't feel as if you have to repay me for my actions…"

Before she was able to finish with her statement, Lancelot interceded with a fake cough. "Not to interrupt your outstanding discourse, my ki—Arturia… ('Mi-key?' The elves puzzled in their minds) But, remember that you asked me to give you counsel regarding on how to interact with the common people?" He said with his entire demeanor at ease.

Arturia just blinked in confusion and turned to glance at her former knight. "I don't know why that would have any relevance with the matter at hand, I find your interruption to be quite rude… But yes, Lancelot, I do remember asking you for advice…"

Lancelot just nodded. "Well, I believe now will be a perfect time for another lesson…"

Arturia blinked again. "What…? As in… right now?"

"Yes Arturia… My advice right now will be for you to smile and graciously accept their thanks and offers of future help…" He simply replied nonchalantly.

The blonde knight kept quiet, demanding an answer with her sight alone. "I assume you have a good reason for such advice…?"

Lancelot nodded. "Correct… You see in my experience people don't like to feel indebted towards another person, especially if it is a stranger, that is why they usually offer to repay the favors done to them in order to settle the debt they feel they owe…" He explained crossing his arms and walking over the walls of the Tabris' shack to lean his back on it.

"That is a childish and selfish way of thinking…" Arturia simply said, a frown furrowing her expression.

Lancelot simply shrugged as if it were no concern of him. "People are selfish by nature, your ma—Arturia… But even the most selfish and self-centered of individuals may be capable of acts of great kindness. These people, you know they are poor, you know they face a lot of hardships due to the general prejudice and discrimination that most of our fellow humans feel towards their race, and yet they are offering whatever limited resources they have to help you to the best of their abilities… You should accept their help, because not doing so could be considered insulting to them. I know you are just being your usual selfless and benevolent self Arturia, but if you deny these elves it would simply look as if their efforts are just not worthy enough for the great and mighty human lord." He explains while making air quotations for emphasis.

The former king looked as if she had just swallowed a sour lemon. "I… Understand…" She declared before turning her attention back to the elven family, who had just been standing there befuddled and bemused as Lancelot said his little lecture. "I'm sorry… I should not be so dismissive of your generosity, it was not my intention to cause offense. I was being truthful when I said I didn't saved Adaia's life just to make you all feel indebted to me, that thought never crossed through my head, all I was trying to do was to be true to my vows as a knight and protect an innocent from danger…" She explained, her mood becoming dejected somewhat.

The elven woman felt herself flush a little in shame, knowing her reasons for which he got caught in the first place were anything but innocent, the pointed look her husband was giving her did nothing but compound the feeling. "It is alright Ser Arturia, no harm done. I have already realized you are a kind person, remember?" She said with a fake awkward giggle, joining her hands by the tips of her fingers over her mouth.

Luckily Arturia paid no mind to her unusual behavior and just nodded in acknowledgement. "Thank you. But in all honesty, as much as I would like to accept your gratitude, I really have no idea how I could make use of it. As a templar, I have no want or desire outside of performing my duties to the best of my ability, the chantry provides for all of my needs…" She with an expression of great regret.

"Maybe I could help with that Arturia, just a little idea to take into consideration…" Lancelot interjected.

Arturia turned to look at him again. "What is it Lancelot?"

"I've seen how much interest you've been paying to both little Jeanne and her family… You've been going out of your way for many afternoons this past months to help this woman Goldanna with her laundry duties. I found your keen interest in a modest family of simple commoners rather odd, though you seem to only have the best of intentions towards them, so I found it to be not my place to make an opinion. Maybe is the fact that you've taking a liking to little Jeanne and feel it is a pity that her mother single-handedly tries to support five children without help from the father what drives you to lend them a hand in any way possible… In any case, you could use the promises for support offered to better aid you in your efforts for supporting little Jeanne and her family. More hands would certainly help since you have your duties as a Templar to carry on first and foremost so it would be advantageous to have someone to take your place in helping Goldanna when you are not there yourself, and it would be better if those who are doing the helping are people you can put your trust on…" Lancelot said in a rather rational tone.

Arturia brought a finger to her chin and began to think upon Lancelot's advice. "Your suggestion does have quite some merit, Lancelot… But… I do believe I should give it some great deal of consideration. I would have to speak to Goldanna first and see if she is open to the idea of having some extra hands to help her around during my absence, however… I don't see any problem in carrying out this idea of yours Lancelot." She said, her face showing increased approval to the suggestion with each passing second.

She addressed the expecting elves with all the regal dignity the former king could muster, which was a lot and made the small family of elves pay attention immediately. Arturia tends to forget how much her upbringing and pedigree makes her rise far above the people around her, and it is reflected in her mannerisms for others to pick upon. "I accept your generous offer, I just implore you to give me some time to iron out the details and I'm sure pretty soon I'll have a proper mean for you to repay the debt you feel is owed." She said with great composure and diction, offering a brief bow of respect to her listeners.

The elves suddenly felt pretty aware of being put on the spotlight, feeling rather minuscule at the great royal aura suddenly radiating from the young woman. It was all they could do to keep themselves from falling to their knees. Small blushes coming to Kallian and Adaia's faces at the sheer awe that Arturia could inspire.

"It… It's alright… Take all the time you might need, you are welcome whenever you like…" It was all that Valendrian was able to say, he had been in the presence of nobles before and knew it was best to keep his head down in front of such people. But never in his life had he met someone who had such a ruling presence as to draw all eyes towards herself and erase any thought of taking their eyes elsewhere away from the onlookers' minds. He felt as if he were in front of a king, a real king, not the usually disappointing petty dictators that passed for rulers among the human nations.

With a nod, Arturia made a reverence and offered her goodbyes to the family of elves, promising to return at a later date with news on her decision before departing with Lancelot. The Knight of the Lake taking his usual of guarding her King's back from the side as he stepped into formation, leaving a completely fascinated elven kin staring at their wake.

The humble small family suddenly started to wonder what the future will have in store for them after meeting such a remarkable individual and dared to hope against all odds for it to be a good thing.

* * *

 _Okay, this seems like the perfect place to cut things off for now. Not bad for the first chapter of the year... Now on to the next story on the chedule. As always leave a review and tell me what you think, recommend this story to your friends and visit my P-a-t-(r)-e-o-n if you feel like it and I'll read you all next time._


End file.
